My Vampire
by April952
Summary: Takano is a Vampire. Ritsu a Priest. Takano was injured outside a Church. He needed blood to heal. A man comes to help but all of Takano's thoughts are on the mans blood. That is until he see's the mans eyes. Captivated Takano decides he wants the man. And Takano always gets what he wants.
1. Prologue

**Hey you guys! Starting a new Story! Enjoy!**

* * *

My Vampire

Prologue

Takano laid down by an unknown gray stone building. He was injured badly, claw marks ragged down his stomach, his shoulder was dislocated, and he was bleeding profusely.

He draped himself with a long leather sweater, the hood covering his face but the bottom half. He held his side hard as pain erupted making his vision a blur.

"Shit, my wounds are not closing."

Takano didn't believe he was going to make it this time. He was too weak to hunt, without blood he wouldn't be able to heal.

He breathed hard. The fresh air of the night gave no relief to his heated skin.

The trees danced to the winds music. A forest lay in front of him. He needed to hide before the sun came up and people woke up from their slumbers to find him.

He couldn't let anyone find him.

But...did he even want to go on living? Did he really want to fight to survive any longer?

There was nothing in his life but bleakness.

He did nothing everyday but watch as day and night dance around him.

There was no color in his life.

No excitement.

No joy or contentment.

Why go on?

Takano heard footsteps coming his way. He scented human. He relaxed a bit to know it was not his enemy. He still held his breath as the footsteps came closer. He might live if he took this one's blood.

Takano smirked. **Just what I needed.**

Already the scent was intoxicating. His fangs ached for flesh and blood.

Have patience.

"Are you alright?" The man crouched down in front of him, concern evident in his voice. Takano waited until he had the man's neck in sight.

When he did he jumped on top of the human.

The man gasped. Takano removed his hood to look down at his prey.

Takano froze.

The man beneath him was a priest. But that wasn't the reason Takano stopped. The man had the most beautiful green eyes Takano has ever seen. Nothing compared. He thought he even saw stars from them.

The man shyly smiled and slowly got up leaving Takano to ease off. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm a priest from this church."

Takano turned his head to see that it was a church he'd been resting on.

The priest saw the blood on his face. "My God, are you alright?" The priest cupped Takano's cheeks which calmed Takano. His hands were so soft and gentle; no one has given him that before. Takano leaned into his touch.

He wanted the priest. And Takano always get what he wants.

The priest took off his coat and gave it to him. "Wrap this around yourself for the time being. Stay here ok? I'm going to get help and treat your wounds." The man quickly ran into the church.

Takano forced his body to move. He went inside the forest. He couldn't let anyone find him.

Wobbling, Takano stumbled past tree after tree.

**It's hot…he left a trail of heat where ever he touched, yet although it burns…I cannot let go of that passion…**

The man's scent clung to Takano. It was sweet. Addicting. He wanted to surround himself with it forever.

He was now determined to live.

**I want to see him again…**

Takano passed out in the forest.

* * *

**Not gonna post any other chapters until I'm done with 'Blank Angel Raven' my other story. This is just a teaser. I hoped you enjoyed and I can't wait to start this! **

**Until later! Much love!**


	2. What's going on?

Takano watched from on top a tree as his Priest was giving a prayer.

It was day right now and he could see the beauty the night failed to give the ancient Church. The Church was on top of a hill surrounded with trees and flowers. It was beautiful how they designed the Church, made of smooth stone, artist carved figures and patterns in every inch of stone visible. The Church was old but well taken care of.

Inside he could see how artists painted Angel's and images of Heaven in the ceiling. The roof of the Church was mostly made of glass letting day enter inside the church.

Right now he was watching his Priest giving a prayer through the large glass window in the front of the Church.

He found out that his name was Onodera Ritsu. He has lived in that Church since he was a boy. Originally he was an Orphan adopted by the owners of this church.

It's been a month since he first met Ritsu. After he was saved that night in the forest by one of his men he had been coming here often.

"What do you want?" Takano asked.

"Why do you keep coming here Takano? We have pressing issues to concern about." Yokozawa answered behind him. He was currently leaning against the tree trunk.

"I already did my part of the deal; it's up to them to decide what they want to do about the situation."

Yokozawa stayed silent.

Takano rolled his eyes.

Takano was a wealthy business man in Tokyo. He was also head leader of their people. It was his duty to ensure their safety from Rouge Vampires.

Rouge Vampires have been breaking laws by creating new born Vampires and then leaving them alone without a guide. And because of that the new Vampires have been killing in cold blood in order to drench the thirst.

Takano didn't care that these Vampires wanted to be individuals and be free from the laws but leaving new born Vampires and have them risk their identity from humans was a serious issue.

Takano already warned them if they kept it up their heads would decorate his wall.

"You know that they won't listen."

"That's why I can't wait to kill me some Rouge's."

Takano never took his eyes off his Priest. Over the past few weeks he seen how shy and gentle his Ritsu was. He was always out helping others.

Jealously flared in Takano's breast; he wanted to be Ritsu's number one focus. Only him.

"Takano…I don't like that look in your eyes." Yokozawa said, eyeing how Takano's eyes turned red with intense emotion.

Takano smirked. "I just want him."

"Well you cant. It's forbidden to drink from humans."

"Not what I meant." Takano said softly. His eyes were devouring the small man. He wanted to touch, explore, taste. Already his fangs were aching.

Yokozawa scowled. "Not even for sex either. We are ten times stronger than humans. You'll crush the poor man with your unnatural strength."

"Got that covered." He said absently.

Yokozawa frowned as a suspicion arose.

"You're not planning to…"

Takano wasn't listening. His gaze was raptured on him. Ritsu bowed and took a seat. Takano scowled. He couldn't see him anymore.

"Hey, Takano!"

Takano finally looked to Yokozawa for the first time and frowned. "Why are you dressed all fancy?" Yokozawa was dressed in a black tux.

Yokozawa rolled his eyes. "The party has started and everyone is waiting for you to show, idiot!"

Bored Takano looked away. "Not going to go."

"Knew you were going to say that. Chiaki, Yukina! Take him now!"

Both men jumped out of nowhere, though Takano knew they were already there, and grabbed Takano by the arms and dragged him off the tree.

Takano knew that this party was important that was why he let them drag him off. He really had no choice.

With one last glance at Ritsu he let them drag him off.

**-Ritsu**

Night had fallen and Ritsu was the last one in the Church.

He loved nights like these. With the moon shining brightly through the large glass window and beautiful baby blue puffy clouds surrounding it. The air was fresh with upcoming rain.

It was times like these that Ritsu could easily relax and enjoy his life.

Slowly Ritsu blew out candle after candle surrounding the Church. Life was good for him. He loved how everyday he could witness miracle after miracle with those who had broken hearts or broken dreams. He wished his heart could easily be healed as they were.

Almost fifteen years ago his family was killed in a car crash. He was the only one who survived. As a boy he seeked solace through the Church up the hill. He soon fell in love with it and came here every day. The family of the Church saw this and adopted him. He did love his new family but the ache and loneliness was still there.

Ritsu signed. Every day was the same. He wondered what kind of life was outside the Church. He really didn't like to go out; there was nothing out there for him.

But what if…?

The front door suddenly opened causing gushing wind to blow out the rest of the candles. Darkness descended on him, the moon was the only given light to help Ritsu navigate through the darkness.

Ritsu's eyes widened to see a woman stumbling to him.

"He…Help me…"

Ritsu ran to her. He was shocked to see blood all over the woman. "Easy now, I got you." Ritsu tried to calm. He had to get her in one of the rooms so that he could call the police.

"Get…Get away from me!" The woman started sobbing.

"Please ma'am, we need you to get some attention."

"No! Don't touch me! I'm a monster!" Ritsu tried to calm her down but she was pushing him off. The woman had a black drench coat and blond hair. She looked up at Ritsu and he was startled to see her crimson red eyes were glowing.

**How…?**

The woman attacked him.

Ritsu could perceive nothing then. He felt his head become lighter with each second. He couldn't move his body. His neck burned.

**What's going on…?**

Ritsu heard a roar. Then a loud snap.

He felt himself being picked up from his neck but couldn't see the persons face. His vision was a blur.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Something sweet was poured down his throat.

**What was that?**

Soon his body started to burn as if he was thrown into flames. Ritsu screamed.

His skin was surely melting away now. Was he in Hell?

Why? What did he do?

Tears ran down his eyes. What was going on?

Soon he was gratefully consumed in nothingness.


	3. New Born

**Hey everyone! I'm really enjoying writing this one! and thank you for the reviews again! I will always love them! with all my heart! And I just realize that I'm way to good with Cliffhangers...(mwahahahahahah) lol **

**ENJOY! Much love!**

* * *

**-Earlier**

Takano hid his hands in his long black coat against the cold and climbed up the stairs leading into the Church.

He was going to kill Yokozawa. The party was a complete lie. Instead of business Yokozawa introduced him to every potential Mate. He was almost a thousand years old now and like his old man he needed a Mate to rule beside him.

Not what he needed right now.

As if he wanted one of those rich snobs with their lust for money.

He reached the top and froze when he smelled fresh blood. He was more startled to see the doors to the church wide open.

Takano quickly ran inside and froze for a second.

A woman held Ritsu down on the floor.

And she was feeding from him.

With a roar he used his speed to snap her neck in a second. Dumping her body to the side he picked up Ritsu. Blood covered his robe, his eyes were out of focus, and he looked so pale against the moonlight.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Takano cursed. Ritsu lost too much blood to survive now, even if he called the police they would be too late.

Decision made he bit his wrist and fed him his blood. It was the only way to create a Vampire. Deprive the body of its human blood and fill it with Vampire blood. Sometimes it didn't work and for the first time, he prayed it did with Ritsu. It took many tries to reopen his wrist because of his super healing but he managed to get enough into him.

Takano wobbled for a bit. He needed to get Ritsu away from here and replenish the blood he gave away.

But first…

Takano grabbed Ritsu tight in his arms knowing what would happen next.

Ritsu screamed.

Takano held tightly as Ritsu struggled in pain. They say that the pain was supposed to rival the flames of Hell even.

Takano gashed his teeth as he felt Ritsu getting stronger. Soon he will be faster and his senses keener. He wondered if he would be given extra gifts. But only Pure Vampires born into this life would be given more abilities. A human Vampire will only have the speed and strength.

Finally Ritsu calmed down and fainted.

Takano called Yokozawa. "Send someone to clean up here at the Church now."

"Why? What the fuck-"

Takano hanged up and carried his Ritsu out the door and into the night.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu woke up with the sound of banging on the door. What was that? Ritsu moaned. It was too loud, his ears felt like they were ringing.

Ritsu slowly opened his eyes and closed them again from the blinding light. It was too bright. Like the strongest lights were focused on him. Ritsu buried his face in his hands as dizziness hit him.

**The scents…was that blood I smell?**

Ritsu groaned. Where was he? He felt his body covered in silk sheets. Ritsu frowned. His body also felt light as air.

Emotions erupted within him, impulses he didn't understand. **So thirsty…** His throat felt like he drank sand.

Ritsu moaned again. Everything that touched his skin felt so good. He was super sensitive.

"Well this is interesting to wake up to."

Ritsu jumped at the sound of a husky voice.

"Good morning."

Ritsu was startled to realize he was resting against a warm chest.

No, he was clutching the guy, Ritsu corrected, blushing. Ritsu yelped as he backed away and accidently fell off the bed. The man laughed.

Ritsu quickly got back up and backed away.

The man only chuckled as he popped his head up to see what he would do next.

"Wh…who are you?" Ritsu frowned. His voice sounded different. More huskier?

"You don't remember me?"

Ritsu studied the man in the large bed with red silk quilts. The room was dark yet still blinding to Ritsu. Heavy curtains covered the windows. The room was huge, larger than his own home.

He looked back to the man as he slid off the bed…naked.

"Why-" Ritsu blushed to see he was unclothed as well. He rushed to the quilt and covered himself. What was going on? He didn't…no he couldn't have. "Did..did we…?"

The man smirked. "Oh, yes we did and you loved every minute of it."

Horrified Ritsu covered his face. He slept with a man? How did that happen!?

"So you don't remember me?"

Ritsu frowned and looked up again. His eyes widened to realize it was the man who disappeared that one night he found him.

"You're that man!" Unconsciously Ritsu ran to him. "Are you alright? You were covered in blood and-" Ritsu yelped as the man suddenly held him tightly in his arms and nuzzled his cheek.

"My name is Takano Masamune, but you can call me Masamune."

Ritsu blushed. "Uh, nice to meet you. My name is Onodera Ritsu…umm" Ritsu tried to get away but Takano held tight. Blushing a scarlet red now Ritsu said, "I need to go now, everyone must be wondering where I am…"

He wanted to get away from this man who he apparently slept with. Ritsu bit back a groan. He would never do this. How did this happen? He remembered he was closing the Church and-

Ritsu's eyes widened. The woman!

Ritsu pulled back. "What happened with the woman? I remember she came in all bloodied and then…" She attacked him. Ritsu's breath hitched.

Takano only watched his reaction.

"What happened?" Ritsu whispered.

"You live here now." He only said.

Ritsu frowned. "No I can't stay I need to-"

"You can't. Your mine now and I won't let you go." Takano let Ritsu go to head for a giant closet to change.

Ritsu laughed hysterically. "You're crazy I can't-"

"Ritsu you can't go home. You are no longer human."

Ritsu frowned. "What-"

Takano was suddenly in front of Ritsu. Ritsu yelped. He didn't even see him coming. "You are no longer human. You are Vampire like me."

Takano grinned and Ritsu saw his fangs.

"No…" Ritsu backed away laughing. "You're crazy, vampires don't exist."

Ritsu was startled to hear the hypnotic of Takano's heart, could perceive it speeding up as Takano gazed down at his face.

Ritsu was started to feel his fangs lanced his tongue.

**No, no, no, no, no! It was a dream. All of this is a dream…**

Ritsu saw the door way and ran to it. He grabbed the door knob and twisted…only to break it off.

"You need to get used to your new strength, your ten times stronger now and could harm anyone you touch."

"How did I…?" Ritsu dropped the knob in shock. Ritsu was frightened. Everything was growing louder; he was swaying on his feet with so many sensations hitting his senses. There was a heat in the pit of his stomach unlike anything he has ever felt before.

Takano came up behind and nuzzled his neck. "You can't leave, I told you."

Takano threw him on the bed. "Wait!" Takano claimed on top of him. "How did I become a vampire?"

Takano signed. "That woman sucked you dry, she was a new born Vampire. You were already near death so I saved you."

"But wasn't there another way to do it without tuning me into…" It was still hard to believe. Him a Vampire?

"The only way." Takano leaned in to lick his neck. A moan escaped Ritsu. Blushing at how wonton that was he closed his eyes tightly shut. This wasn't real, he was dreaming, that was all. He could hear the smirk in Takano's voice as he said, "Vampires are…sensitive creatures."

"What?" Ritsu moaned again when he felt Takano's hands caressing his bare arms.

"New borns are deliciously lusty creatures, a slave to emotion and touch."

Ritsu refused to believe any of this. "Impossible! Vampires don't exist! They don't!"

Takano sucked at Ritsu's neck making him jump with excitement. The smallest touch was like thousands of hands stroking him everywhere.

Ritsu opened his eyes and was shocked to see Takano's veins in his neck clearly. He could see every red connection as if it was beautifully drawn on him.

Ritsu licked his lips. He was hungry for something he couldn't identify.

Scared Ritsu tried to back away only to be caught by Takano again.

"Nope, not having that." Takano boldly rubbed Ritsu's hardness causing the little man to jump. "Your mine."

Takano pulled Ritsu up to him by the neck and let Ritsu's instincts kick in.

Unable to stop himself Ritsu's arms wrapped around Takano and licked his neck, preparing his skin for his fangs.

"Do it Ritsu, my blood is yours. Only yours."

With a moan Ritsu bit into rich Heaven.


	4. Welcome to the family

Takano moaned as Ritsu pulled at his vein creating pleasure to erupt throughout his body.

Never had he felt as alive as he was now with his Ritsu.

Ritsu's appearance had changed, but thankfully not too much. His hair grew a little more, caressing his shoulders; it was even richer in color, silkier. His irises shimmered from glowing green to jet black.

Takano couldn't help but touch his fair skin.

So smooth and soft.

Takano knew he would be obsessed with it for the rest of his eternal life. Ritsu moaned against his neck, his nails clawing at Takano's back as if to get closer to him. Takano pulled the sheets away from Ritsu for his fingers to explore.

Ritsu bit harder from the pleasure Takano was giving him. "That's it, take more!" Takano moaned. He needed Ritsu. Now!

Just as he was about spread him, Ritsu pulled away earning a growl from Takano.

"Why did you stop?" Takano's voice was harsh from his desire. He watched as Ritsu's black eyes changed back to green and horror replaced the desire.

"I just…No!" Ritsu scooted away from him. He covered his mouth with shaking hands.

"Ritsu never be ashamed of your thirst. We hold it sacred. It represents life." He said more softly.

Ritsu shook his head. He was shaking now. Takano signed. Of course it would be frightening to him. He has just turned and now realized he must drink blood to survive.

"Don't worry you will only drink from me. I won't let anyone else have the pleasure you have given me." Ritsu shook his head again. Takano tried to reach for him but Ritsu scrambled back as if terrified.

He started mumbling to himself that this was a dream or it was just him imagination.

Takano's eyes widened to see he was going into shock. He cursed. "Damn it Ritsu! Calm down!" Takano could hear the hectic beating of his heart as Ritsu fought for breath. Takano quickly held him close.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Ritsu started squirming in his arms. Annoyed Takano whispered in his ear, commanding him to sleep.

Ritsu slumped instantly to the side, slumbering peacefully.

**Well****,**** that went better than expected.** He signed in frustration.

Takano set Ritsu back down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Takano watched him. He looked like an Angel trapped in a devils cage. Takano chuckled and kissed his forehead. Ritsu was now his; no one could take him away.

Ruffling Ritsu's hair, Takano went and put his cloths on and with one last look at Ritsu he made his way out the room.

He was currently in a grand hotel on his private island. Usually he only used this place for an escape of all the stress from work but today he needed it to isolate Ritsu for a time.

Takano went down the hall into the lobby where Yokozawa was waiting for him. Takano froze; he knew what was in store for him if he was caught right now. Wincing Takano tried to turn away to save himself from the lecture when Yokozawa was suddenly in front of him. Takano groaned.

"What the fuck did you do!?" Takano winced as Yokozawa yelled at him. "Do you know how much in trouble you're in?"

Takano rolled his eyes. "Don't worry I got it covered."

Takano went back into the lobby to sit in one of the velvet chairs. He could always relax here with the view of the beach right before him. The room was light with different kinds of plants and expensive furniture. He looked out to see that the sun was setting over the water.

"You got it covered? You got it covered!? Hell, you're going against your own rules! When everyone hears about this they will question your leadership! It is forbidden to create a new born!"

Takano leaned back in his seat. "Like I said I got it covered. Don't doubt me."

Yokozawa looked unconvinced and worried about him. Takano soften. Yokozawa always had his back many times through hard times; he was a good friend that Takano didn't want to lose.

Takano got up and patted him on the back. "You worry too much."

Yokozawa scowled. "And you don't worry at all!"

"What are you guys fighting about this time?" Takano turned to see Yukina casually stroll in. He wore his usual blue jeans and white color shirt, a long scarf hanging around his neck.

"Nothing." Takano answered. Yukina was his cousin and for some reason he loved to hang around with Takano. Takano admitted he was fun to be around with as well. "Where's Chiaki?"

"Ah, he had to go home. Something about his manuscript being late or something…?" Yukina shrugged.

Chiaki was a famous girl's manga writer. He loved to draw and made a living out of it even though he didn't have to do it since he already owned many other wealthy businesses around the world. Takano always shrugged about that. Chiaki could do whatever he wanted, but now he had a suspicion about Chiaki being in love with a human.

Takano nodded. Yokozawa frowned. "I thought he was finished."

Yukina shook his head. "Naw, he was just hoping to see the new born."

Yokozawa scowled at Takano.

"Why did you turn him in the first place?"

"I couldn't let him die."

"You should have let him die! He is not our responsibility!"

Takano merely brushed it off. "Are the men ready for tonight?"

Yokozawa continued to glare telling him that this wasn't over. "Yes. Are you sure you want to go? Why not let the men handle it? They are all trained well and can handle a few mere Rouges."

"I want to kill them with my own hands." Takano had warned them and the fact that his Ritsu was involved pissed him off. "Yukina I want you to make sure Ritsu stays in his room."

Yukina brightened. "No problem Takano!"

Takano glared. "I don't want you to interact with him."

"Aw, come on Takano! I want to meet him!"

"No. You are to make sure that he wouldn't leave that room. That. Is. All."

"Fine." Yukina pouted.

"Get my things ready then. I leave in two hours."

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu blinked his eyes. Where was he? Again the sunlight blinded his eyes. He never felt so uncomfortable in his own body in his life.

He jumped strait up into a seating position and moaned when his head started pounding. He looked around the room. It wasn't a dream. Ritsu blushed when he saw that he was still naked.

Ritsu spied a bathroom and ran to it. As he tried to push the door open he accidently broke it off its hinges. Ritsu covered his mouth. This was not happening! He was frozen for a time just dumbly looking at the door. He went in avoiding the door and in the mirror he slowly opened his mouth to see fangs.

Ritsu dumbly stared at them. Were they real? He slowly raised his hand to touch them.

"Ow!" He shakes his hand as he accidently nicked his finger. Ritsu froze as the smell of his blood reached his senses. Ritsu gashed his teeth. No! This was not happening!

Ritsu froze when he saw his eyes flicker black. Was that just his imagination?

Ritsu ran out of the bathroom and into the closet he saw the man enter before to find cloths. Ritsu yelped when he accidently ripped the clothes. He dropped the clothes and quickly grabbed new ones, this time being patent. Some were too big on him but he somehow managed.

With some baggy blue jeans and a silk black long sleeve shirt he ran bare footed to the door to find it locked. Eye brows rose as he pushed the door and had the whole thing come off.

Ritsu stood there shocked; it completely came off its hinges. Of course he done it before already but it still came to as a shock. Slowly creping around it he ran down the hallway to the stairs on his left.

As he reached the bottom he heard footsteps coming his way. To his left there was a small opening covered in shadows.

Just as he hid he saw a woman with light brown hair pass him. He was about to move on when she suddenly stopped and…

Did she sniff the air?

Slowly he crept around the corner just as she turned around. He willed his heart to slow.

He saw a clearing at the end of the hall to his right. Holding his breath he ran to it.

He cleared the opening and was amazed to see a grand view of the ocean. He was in the entrance of the building. There were a few people looking at him oddly. The person at the desk asked him if he was alright. "Uh, yes thank you."

Making sure not to look suspicious he casually walked out the door and into the fresh air. Ritsu looked around to see nothing but sand and water. How could he get off of this island?

He wondered around admiring the cream colored tall hotel building at the center of the island. There were a few houses to the side and he perceived walkways leading into the water where planks were built on the water's surface with umbrellas and chairs to a beautiful view of the ocean.

Hours later night had completely fallen with no sign of transportation.

With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach he realized there were no boats here.

"Hey! What are you doing out here!?" Ritsu turned to see a handsome man strolling toward him.

"Um…Do you have a way out of this place?" He hoped this man can help him out of here.

The man chuckled. "Sorry all boats were told to keep out of shores for a whole week."

Ritsu gawked. He was stuck here for a whole week?

"Takano made sure for you to stay in your room. Why are you out here?"

Ritsu jerked and ran. But the man managed to grab him.

"Whoa there, sorry can't let you go." Ritsu struggled but the man was just too strong. With Ritsu over his shoulder he walked back to the building. "So my names Yukina Kou, it's nice to meet you….?" He waited for Ritsu to say his name.

"Onodera…Ritsu!" He struggled. Yukina laughed.

"I like you already! Welcome to the family!"


	5. A new obsession

**I am so sorry you guys! **

**It was 100% my Laptops fault. My computer completely shut down on me and I had to wait for the weekend until I could take it to get it fixed. I have to admit my Laptop isn't 100% it still freezes on me so if I don't post up everyday know that its my damn laptop. I am fixing it so it might get better soon.**

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I have also decided to include the other characters from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Also I was afraid that my Laptop would freeze again so I wrote this a bit short. **

**Next one would be longer! Again sorry and yes I seriously missed you guys! But I'm back now! XD Yay!**

**ENJOY! :3**

* * *

Yukina casually strolled back in the hotel with a squirming Ritsu over his shoulder.

"Let me down! This is a mistake, I don't belong here! please!" Yukina ignored him as he entered into the lobby. He did wonder what went through Takano's head when he decided to turn the little Priest.

Yukina climbed back up the stairs, grinning as he noticed everyone's wide eyes following him and Onodera.

"Look, I was kidnapped!" Onodera tried to reason with him but when the man realized his words went unheard Onodera started pounding his fist down his back trying desperately to escape.

Takano must be crazy, Yukina decided. Who would take the chance to turn a new-born when the consequences meant death? Yukina shook his head, Still no matter what h_e will _protect his cousin. He was the only family he had left.

Yukina went to the third floor and dropped him on a bed in a new room. Watching him bounce with a cute confused expression he could guess why Takano had taken an interest to the little Priest. He did look delicious.

"Now don't think about escaping again the doors are metal this time so you won't be able to free yourself." Onodera got back up with new determination in his eyes and tried to get out. Yukina easily grabbed him and threw him back on the bed. Yukina admired his determination, sadly it wont work in the world of Vampires.

Yukina sat down on a chair nearby. "Look you can't go anywhere until you learn how to be around humans and to control your strength."

Onodera looked distressed. "What do you mean by learn to be around humans?"

"Well you're a new-born. The thirst will take hold of you fast if you're around a human. You will literally turn into a monster without control."

"I...I can never hurt anyone!"

"Not on purpose. Don't worry Takano will help you with that."

"Takano...Why did he turn me into a-" He hesitated. Yukina thought he still was getting used to being a Vampire.

"Vampire." He answered for him.

"Right."

Yukina leaned back in the chair. "I believe he said that a new-born drained you dry and you were about to die so he saved your life by giving you a new one."

"So that woman..."

Yukina nodded. Onodera sagged down.

"She was a new-born..."

"Yes. That is how you would be like if you were around humans so be patient."

He got up from the chair. "Sorry I cant stay longer I actually have a few things to do."

With that he left _the_ room with shocking speed leaving Onodera staring at nothing. He locked the door behind him.

"Wait! Please!" Onodera banged on the door.

Yukina went on without hearing anything else.

Yokozawa was going to be pissed when he found out that Onodera got out of the room and was found outside wondering around the beach for possibly hours. Well what did he expect when they put Onodera in a room with a wooden door. Unless Takano wanted Onodera to see that there was no way out of the island.

Yukina chuckled. That's Takano.

"Yukina!" Yukina turned to see Chiaki running up to him.

"You're back, that was fast." Chiaki shrugged.

"Luckily it wasn't that much just a few corrections."

Yukina cocked his head studying Chiaki with narrow eyes.

"You haven't eaten yet, huh?" Chiaki blushed.

"Ah, no." Chiaki didn't like to drink blood at all. He was once human instead of a full Vampire as other Vampires believed him to be. He was saved by Takano when a Rouge changed him. Ever since then Takano took heart and brought him in the family. To everyone's surprise his blood developed as a full Vampire as if he was meant for this life. No one could explain how this happened. The only theory they had was that it was Takano's blood that made him so.

"Don't worry I'll get someone to cook you a feast tonight." Chiaki beamed.

While Vampires could eat food it really didn't do much to get strength back. Only blood filled the body.

Together they both made their way into the kitchen on the same floor. Yukina frowned to see that Chiaki kept eyeing the back of his shirt with a frown.

"Who clawed you?" He finally asked.

"What?" Yukina tried to look behind himself.

"Your shirt is riddled with claw marks."

Yukina laughed "Onodera probably tried to claw his way off from me."

Chiaki frowned. "Onodera?"

Yukina nodded still chuckling. "Takano's new pet."

Chiaki jumped with excitement. "You saw him!? I want to see him!"

"Hmm..." Yukina cocked his head. Takano did say to keep an eye out for Onodera, he didn't say who specifically had to watch out for him. Chiaki could do that. "Sure first take me to Marimo Books. I want to see if they have my favorite author in yet."

Chiaki nodded. Chiaki had the ability to shift anywhere he already been to. All Chiaki has to do is picture the place and he was there.

Chiaki grabbed him and shifted him in an ally next to the store.

"Thanks. Now keep an eye on Onodera. He is not to leave the room. Under no circumstances, do you understand?" Chiaki nodded, excited. He then shifted back to the Island and left him alone.

As soon as he left the ally he knew eyes were on him. He always attracted attention because of his looks which he was well used to.

He went in and looked around a bit. Some woman tried to get his attention but he pretended to not notice them. A few minutes later he was surprised to see Yokozawa was here as well. In truth he shouldn't be surprised since he owned many stores in Tokyo including this one.

He was currently talking with a teenager. Yukina frowned. Usually Yokozawa didn't really care about humans unless they were working under him and especially not a teenager. Did the boy think Yokozawa worked here and decided to asked him a question?

He watched in amazement as they both laughed at something the boy said.

Was he a friend?

Yukina studied the younger man. He had black hair, dark brown eyes, dark blue jeans and a blue sweater. He did look cute.

Yukina frowned, were they together?

Anger boiled up which surprised him. He scowled at himself. Why did he care? It was just another human, another meal, nothing really special about him whatsoever.

Yet he found himself walking toward them.

"Hey Yokozawa." Yukina put on his best smile. He noticed the boy visibly tensed.

Yokozawa frowned. "Aren't you suppose to stay with Onodera?"

Yukina shrugged. "Chiaki's got him."

Yokozawa scowled at that. "Chiaki? Seriously?" Yukina ignored him and turned his attention to the teenager.

"Its nice to meet you." He bowed.

The boy blushed. "Ah, same here." He hesitantly bowed back.

Yokozawa rolled his eyes. "This is my cousin Yukina Kou. Yukina this is Kisa shouta. He works as an editor at Marukawa Publishing."

Kisa gave him his card. He was an editor? He looked so young.

"If you could excuse me I have a meeting I have to attend to. Its nice to meet you, pardon me." He bowed and left the two men alone.

Yukina couldn't keep his eyes off him.

Yokozawa frowned as he saw the same intensity in Yukina's eyes as he saw Takano when he was gazing at his Priest. **Don't tell me its Yukina's turn**. "Why are you here Yukina?"

"Just wanted to see if my favorite Manga is out yet." He replied casually.

Yokozawa rolled his eyes. "Hurry up then. I'm going to call Chiaki to pick us up."

Yukina shook his head. "I'll stay here, its boring without Takano there."

Yokozawa shook his head. "Now's not the time Yukina we are in a war."

Yukina was already walking away. "See you later!"

Yokozawa growled.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu shook the door. It didn't budge. He signed in frustration. What was he going to do?

He looked to the room that looked similar to the other room he was locked in previously. There was a window. He ran to it hoping there was something he could easily climbed down to. He opened the window, more like cracked the glass , and gazed down searching for a vine or for side stairs.

He was disappointed to see that this room faced the ocean and the bottom was riddled with rocks. He wouldn't survive if he tried to jump.

He sank down on the floor. Why did this had to happen to him? Ritsu looked up to the ceiling contemplating everything he has been through.

He was turned into a Vampire, had sex with a man and now he had to learn how to control his thirst for blood. He felt the blood drain from his face. He wished he was back in his Church were everything was normal again.

Ritsu heard the door to the room open and close. He looked up to see beautiful blue eyes. He thought it was a girl at first until he heard the mans voice.

"Hi! My names Yoshino Chiaki. It's nice to meet you!"

Chiaki sat down on the bed, jumping excitedly as if meeting a new friend.

"Umm...I'm Onodera Ritsu, its nice to meet you too."


	6. An Army

**As i promised this is Longer! Sorry i posted this up late, my laptop was once again not working. I'll use my home computer but it's slow so have patience with me. Sorry.**

**Also thank you for the reviews! I absolutely missed them! I missed you guys! I'll try my hardest to post every day like i usually do! I promise! Just for you guys!**

**Enjoy! Much love!**

* * *

Ritsu watched warily as Chiaki watched him with open fascination. Ritsu admitted he was memorized by the guys blue eyes. He never saw that kind of blue. It was a mixture of gray and baby blue.

"So you live here?" Ritsu asked, nervously.

Chiaki shook his head "This is Takano's place. I'm only visiting."

"I see. Um, so I take it you're a vampire as well?"

Chiaki nodded, showing his fangs. Ritsu couldn't help but stare with wide eyes. This wasn't a dream after all. Oh, how much he wished this was a dream he could easily wake up to. "I was a human once before Takano came into my life and saved me."

Surprised Ritsu stood up to lean against the wall only to dent it with a loud bang. Apparently he pushed too hard when he only barely touched it. Ritsu stared at the dent with his mouth open in disbelief. How strong was he?

Chiaki chuckled. "It'll be a while to get used to, believe me."

Blushing Ritsu quickly changed the subject back around. "But did you want this life?"

Chiaki shook his head as a sadness clouded his eyes. He looked down as he said, "Takano got to me too late. I was already half way through the transformation when he found me with the person responsible. He gave me his blood to complete the process to stop the pain." Chiaki winced.

"I see, so Takano is actually a good man." It was difficult to believe that when just a while ago Takano was taunting him and acting all high and mighty.

Chiaki smiled. "He is! I don't understand others who say he's a monster or how he is the kind of person who wont hesitate to kill." He signed in frustration.

Ritsu hesitated, "Does he kill?"

Chiaki looked back at Ritsu and sheepishly said, "Uhhh...Yeah. But that's not the point!" Chiaki grinned.

Ritsu instantly didn't like Takano again.

He groaned, what about his family? They must be worried sick about him. How long was here now? He had to somehow trick Chiaki to let him out of this room.

"Look Chiaki i need to leave this place. I don't belong here."

Chiaki shook his head. "Sorry, I was to make sure not to let you out of this room under no circumstances." Chiaki's stomach chose that moment to growl, he scowled.

Ritsu quickly thought of an idea.

"I am hungry though i haven't eaten since i got here. So how about we go eat a meal real quick and then we'll come back. No one would know." Ritsu shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, hoping his poor acting was working.

Chiaki frowned. "They didn't feed you yet?" He actually looked worried about it.

"No." Ritsu held his breath as Chiaki though about this.

"I don't know, Yukina didn't want you wondering about."

Ritsu knew if he pushed a bit more he could win. "Just for a little while. There's no harm right? I mean i cant get off this island anyway." He was still determined to find a way off, maybe he missed some shed that housed a boat.

"Well true. Ok then!" Chiaki got up from the bed with excitement and made his way over to the door. Ritsu following close behind.

They reached the door way when Chiaki's phone vibrated from his back pocket. He stopped causing Ritsu to crash into him.

"Hello? Ah, Yokozawa. What's up?...Sure. Alright on my way." He looks to Ritsu. "Sorry I have to go. We'll eat together later, ok?"

"Wait take me with you." Ritsu grabbed his shirt.

Chiaki shook his head. "Cant, your still a new-born." Chiaki easily brushes off his hands and shifted out of the room leaving Ritsu stunned.

Ritsu backed away. He was there one minute then gone the next. How?

"Agh! This can't be happening to me!"

**-Chiaki**

Chiaki shifted to the ally next to the store to see that Yokozawa was in a pissed off mood. Cocking his head he asked. "What's wrong?"

Yokozawa signed in frustration. "I'm afraid for Yukina."

Alarmed, Chiaki grabbed onto his sleeve. "He's not hurt is he?"

"No, sorry. I meant I'm afraid he might do what Takano did."

Chiaki frowned. "What do you mean?"

He stayed quiet for a while as if contemplating something; then shook his head, "Nothing. Take me back." Nodding Chiaki shifted Yokozawa to his room on the top floor. "How's Onodera?"

Yokozawa down in the living room. The room had a beautiful view of the ocean from above. Chiaki thought that Yokozawa would be uncomfortable with his room mostly made of windows but he loved it. Yokozawa looked more like a personal kind than an open one.

"He's fine. Still in his room."

Yokozawa nodded, satisfied. "He wasn't too much trouble was he?" Chiaki shook his head. "Alright then leave him alone for now. Takano should be here any moment." The sun was about to rise and Takano's mission only lasted the night since new-born's couldn't really stand the sun so much since their eyes were so sensitive.

"Why? I didn't have that much time with him though." Chiaki pouted.

"No, Takano will be here soon and he's going to want to be alone with him." He said sternly.

"Alright." Chiaki sagged in disappointment. "Should i warn the others?" Yokozawa nodded. "Ok. I'm off." Chiaki made his way down to the kitchen telling the cooks that hungry Vampires are coming soon then to the paramedics to warn them that possible wounded Vampires are on the way.

Chiaki received a text as he was heading down to the lobby to wait for Takano.

Frowning he wondered who could have texted him so early in the morning. Yukina maybe?

He stiffened, It was Hatori. Chiaki cursed, Hatori said he was in his apartment and was wondering where he was at. The text was written in an urgently manner, making Chiaki panic.

Chiaki texted him that he was almost home. He shifted to across the hallway from his door and as if on cue Hatori popped his head out to see him. Chiaki waved hesitantly.

Hatori frowned. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep so i took a walk."

Hatori scowled. "Don't lie to me Yoshino you have bangs under your eyes."

**Mostly because i haven't eaten**. "Why are you here Hatori?"

Chiaki had decided to give him a copy of his key because sometimes Chiaki was completely knocked out by hunger or exhaustion and it was easier for Hatori to do his job and wake him up. Yet sometimes he regretted giving him the key since he could accidentally shift in front of Hatori.

"Yuu was here earlier and said you were missing."

Chiaki signed. "He could have called me."

Hatori shrugged.

Chiaki looked away. It was difficult to keep eye contact with Hatori.

A few hundred years ago when he was first opened his eyes to his new life as a Vampire he found himself in a dark room with Takano waiting for him to wake.

That's when Takano told him what had happened and he how he couldn't go home because of his Vampire thirst.

He had a lover waiting for him. He looked just like Hatori.

When he was finally able to control his thirst the fist thing he went to was to his lover. Only to find out that almost a century had passed without his knowing. His lover was already dead.

"Yoshino?"

"Huh? " Chiaki blinked up at him. There was a look of concern on the mans face. "Oh, sorry I got lost in my own thoughts."

Chiaki's stomach growled.

"Come inside, I'll cook you something." He said softly.

"Uh, you don't have to." Chiaki blushed. There were times he had to control himself when around Hatori, his scent was intoxicating.

"Don't worry, I'm here already so it doesn't matter." He never stopped looking at Chiaki with an almost loving expression. Chiaki scowled at himself. He was just fooling himself with that.

Chiaki signed. He, Hatori and Yuu met in college. He wasn't really a college student but he let them believe he was. He was there on a mission, he had to pose as a student because a Vampire was killing students. Though he couldn't lie to himself that it was fun living among them for a while.

Both men entered the apartment. Hatori made his way to his kitchen while he sat on the table. Without food he was completely exhausted and couldn't think straight. He had to get back to the island to get a plasma bag. His fangs ached.

"Chiaki! There you are!" Yuu came running to him and grabbed him up in a big hug. Hatori glared at Yuu.

"Hey Yuu." Chaiki smiled at him.

"Where have you been? I thought something bad had happen to you."

Chiaki frowned. "There's nothing to worry about I just went for a walk."

"You haven't heard? There's been strange disappearances around Tokyo. The most recent one was a Priest not too far from here. He was missing for over a day already with no sign of him anywhere."

Chiaki's eyes widened. "A Priest?"

Yuu nodded. "They found blood on the floor and the doors to the Church were wide open. It's so sad."

Chiaki frowned. "There are others like him?"

Yuu nodded. "Dozens of people disappeared one night with no sign of where they went."

Chiaki though about the Rouges. They must be very desperate to cause this much attention with out a care about the humans.

"Alright then i need to go out-" Someone grabbed his shirt.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere." It was Hatori who pulled him back. "You are to stay in here until this cools down."

"But-"

"No." Hatori crossed his arms in determination.

"Uhh...Chiaki?" Chaiki looked at Yuu. "Why is there claw marks down your sleve?"

"What?" Chiaki looked at his sleve to see it was ripped open. Both men were on him checking for wounds. "Stop! Dont worry it was a cat!"

"That big?" Chiaki shrugged. He was trying to hold back a laugh. It was probably Onodera when he grabbed on to Chiaki when he was about to shift. Hatori frowned when he saw the struggle of trying not to laugh. Nothing escaped Hatori.

"Alright I need to make a phone call." He quickly locked himself in his room and called for Yokozawa.

**-Yokozawa**

Yokozawa was in the lobby when Takano was shifted in with a few other Vampires.

Yokozawa paled to see that they were all wounded badly. He got up and grabbed Takano who sagged forward. The doctors behind him quickly attended to them; thrusting bags of blood and food down their throats.

"What happened?" Yokozawa sat him down on the chair.

Takano signed. "We were out numbered." Takano wiped the blood covering his face.

"How bad was it?" Takano looked more annoyed than shaken which calmed Yokozawa down a little.

"They were all new-borns. Hell, they couldn't even fight. Only because there was so fucking many of them that they got the drop on us."

"Your kidding me." Yokozawa said in disbelief.

"They were all taken care of by the way, all burned down to ash." He drank the plasma bag that was shoved into his hands with one gulp.

Takano was covered in tight black leather with armor plates covering his neck and heart, the only places that could actually kill a Vampire. It also came with a mask in the shape of a demon in order to hide their identity.

Yokozawea leaned back. "Do you think they are trying to make an army?"

"Looks like it." Takano pushed his hair back in frustration.

Yokozawa's phone started ringing, he quickly answered it hoping it was Yukina.

"Yokozawa! i heard that dozens of humans have been disappearing around Tokyo! Could it be the Rouges?"

Yokozawa signed as Chiaki confirmed their theory, "So its true."

"That's no good. The fact that the media caught this will bring attention to us." Takano said, irritation clear in his voice. "And them as well."

Yokozawa flinched.

Vampires had a government as well. And unlike them, they are hard-core cold bastards who wont hesitate to kill.

"I pity the Rouges now."

Takano nodded in agreement.

"Chiaki, where are you?"

"Back at my apartment. I'll shift as soon as I get these two out of here."

"Whose with you?"

"Just Yuu and Hatori."

"Alright then. See you soon."Yokozawa hunged up and turned his attention back to Takano.

"Hows Ritsu?" Takano asked as Yokozawa wrapped a bandage around his stomach.

"Ritsu?" Seeing his confused on his face Takano smirked and amended Ritsu's last name. "Ah, Onodera. He's fine."

Takano nodded happily and stood up.

"Idiot! wait until you are completely healed." He tried to push him back down but it was like pushing at a mountain.

"I'm fine now. I want to see him." Yokozawa had no choice but to follow him. Takano rolled his eyes at Yokozawa's constant protection of him.

**-Chiaki**

Chiak's chin rested on the table as Hatori was preparing food and Yuu was chatting away across from him.  
How much longer were they going to stay? He wanted to be there when Takano came back.

"Here Yoshino, eat." Hatori placed the plates on the table in front of him completely ignoring Yuu.

"Ah, thank you." Seriously why did they hate each other? Did something happen?

Before he could take a bite out of the delicious food his phone sounded off. Chiaki groaned. He looked at the caller ID to see it was Yokozawa.

He got up from the table and headed for the living room. "Excuse me, I'll only be a moment." He told Hatori. "Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS ONODERA?" Chiaki cringed as Yokozawa's loud voice screamed though his ear. Hatori and Yuu jumped in surprise.

Chiaki could hear Takano laughing loudly.


	7. Run, I Dare You

**Guess what? My laptops fixed! I wont have anymore problems now, I just got it back! Whoohoo!**

**I made this long as a forgive me for my Laptops fault. XD Thank you guys again for the beautiful reviews! Love you all and as always**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yukina signed as he opened his bag to take out the drawing pad he just bought along with the sketch pencils. It's been weeks since he last drew anything; what with all the issues that have taken his time it was difficult to have time of his own.

The sun was still not up yet. He has been out having as much fun as he could before he had to return to mountain loads of paper work.

He entered his favorite café shop. It was a small shop in the middle of the city. It wasn't really popular but he loved it with its soft lights and great view of the city life and sky. This place was really cozy and it relaxed him. He was glad no one really knew about it because he knew for sure it would be popular.

He greeted the woman who always managed the counter at this time and turned to see Kisa sitting next to his favorite window. He was rampaging though papers with a frown.

"Well if it isn't Kisa." Kisa jumped at Yukina's voice. Yukina was happy to see Kisa again so early in the morning in his favorite café shop. He could almost believe it was fate or something. "I wouldn't have expected you to know about this super obscure place."

"Ah, Yukina, it's good to see you again." Kisa stood up in greetings.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Kisa blushed. "Oh, Yeah, go ahead."

Yukina sat down and laid his drawing pad and pencil on the table. A waitress came up to him to see if he needed anything. He shook his head and sent her away.

"So Kisa what are you doing here this early in the morning? It's barely six." Yukina cocked his head to realize that Kisa was still wearing the same clothes he was wearing last night.

"Oh, I just got out of the meeting and decided to relax here for a bit before I go back to work."

Yukina's eyes widened. "Wait, you haven't returned home yet?"

Kisa shook his head. "The meeting got a little…Heated. So we wounded up staying longer than usual." Kisa looked annoyed. He did looked exhausted and had bangs under his eyes.

"So you have been up for a full day?"

"Two days actually," Kisa shrugged.

"Wow! You're impressive Kisa!"

Kisa blushed at the compliment. "It's nothing, others stay longer than that."

"Still I know how it is if you haven't slept for a full day, so two? You're amazing." Kisa was tense and looing away from him looking embarrassed. Yukina believed he wasn't used to being complemented. "So Kisa, I heard you're an editor."

"Yeah, for Shojo Manga."

"Shojo Manga? I thought it was for Literature."

"Yeah, everyone thinks that too." Kisa took a sip of his drink a bit embarrassed.

"That is so amazing! I love Shojo Manga."

Kisa's eyes widened, "Really?"

Yukina nodded. "I especially love the fluffy, sparkly, love ones, but I would have never though they were edited by men."

Kisa smiled. "I know a lot of people get that expression."

"Hmm…" Relaxed Yukina studied his prey. He loved how Kisa wore his blush beautifully as if it was painted on his cheeks with expert hands. His face was smooth and cute. He had eyes that were wise for his young age.

**I want to know everything about him**.

"If I may ask, is it possible you are the editor for a Natsu Kihara and Yoko Mizushima?"

Kisa's eyes widened. "I am. How could you have guessed?"

"What!? Really! That is amazing!" Yukina knew he was in love in that moment. With Kisa being the editor of his two favorite authors and meeting him again in his favorite café shop was a sign from above.

**He's going to be mine. **Yukina grinned. "Just a hunch,"

Kisa blushed and looked down. Kisa noticed the drawing pad next to Yukina.

"You're an artist?" Kisa asked.

Yukina smiled and nodded. He was actually a famous artist known worldwide. "I draw from time to time when I have nothing else to do." He wanted to draw Kisa, he decided. He flipped the pad and started to draw his outline. "So Kisa It's amazing how far you've gotten at your young age, I mean I figured we're around the same age." Yukina lied. Kisa looked to be around his late teens or early twenty's. "I think it's really impressive that you've produced works like those."

"Uhh…"

"May I ask how old you are? Oh uh, I'm twenty-one." He did stop aging at that that age so he used the truth mixed in with the lie.

"…thirty…"

"Huh?" Yukina looked up with a stunned expression.

Kisa looks away. "I'm thirty years old." Yukina just stares at Kisa as if he couldn't believe his ears. Kisa signed and took out his ID card.

"Ha!? What?! No way! Really? Hang on, isn't there a limit to how much younger you can look?! Are you secretly a Vampire!?"

"Huh? Are you even trying to make sense?"

Yukina leans back in his chair, "W-wow. I had no idea you were that much older…" He gives back the ID card. "But you know being cute or looking younger is like a gift you're born with."

Yukina chuckled at the look of confusion on Kisa's face. He goes back into drawing him. "Wait…Why are you drawing me?" Yukina looks up to see the cute blush on his face.

"Because I find you beautiful." Yukina says softly.

Kisa sat up strait.

Yukina goes back to his drawing. "The last volume was really great. It made me choke up. I really respect someone who can make a book that touches you like that."

"Well, I'm not the one who makes them that way though,"

"But it's always the books you edit that brings tears to my eyes. Of course, I know that it's the authors who create the amazing story but I think that your work is something to be regarded as well."

There was silence after his words. He was almost done when he heard the drops of rain against the window.

"Oh, it's raining. Kisa-san do you have an umbrella?" Kisa didn't answer. "Kisa-san? What's wrong? Your face is red." Yukina observes.

"Huh? What?" Kisa looks up and Yukina was captivated by the unguarded desire in his eyes, the scarlet red decorating his cheeks. **He's so beautiful.**

**Mine.**

Yukina couldn't help it. He stood up and using his drawing pad he hid himself and Kisa from the world and kissed him.

**Is this what it feels like? To love someone?**

Yukina leaned back to see Kisa's shocked face.

"Kisa-san…" Yukina says softly causing Kisa to jump.

Kisa stands up suddenly. "Uh, Sorry! I have to go!"

"Wait! Kisa-san!" His phone starts ringing. Yukina curses to see it was Yokozawa. "Hello?" Yukina growled gathering his stuff to chase after Kisa.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT ONODERA?"

Yukina groaned.

**-Takano**

Yokozawa signed as he hunged up on Yukina.

Takano was still laughing at the two doors that were knocked down from its hinges.

"This isn't funny Takano." Yokozawa lectured. Takano chuckled.

"Relax you know he couldn't escape, Yokozawa."

"But still…" Takano walked passed him to the third floor where Onodera was being kept in.

"You could leave now Yokozawa, I want to be alone with him for a while. We'll talk about what happen soon with everyone."

Yokozawa growled. "Don't overdue yourself your still injured."

Takano absently nodded as he entered the room to see Ritsu sitting on the floor next to the bed with his head resting on the side of the bed. He was completely knocked out.

Amused Takano went to his side and kneeled down to stroke his hair, his eyes devouring every feature.

Finally Ritsu was his.

Ever since that day he first met his Priest he'd been obsessive, needing to know everything about him. Days passed as little by little he could no longer stand to be a day without him.

His fingers caressed the side of his soft cheek to his lips. He was finally this close to him. Once again touching him as Takano craved to for days now. Takano leaned in to capture those lips with his tongue feeling the shape and taste of them.

**I want to know everything. There's so much…where do I start?**

Ritsu moaned in his sleep, his mouth parted a bit just for Takano. He thrust his tongue between the folds to play with Ritsu's.

Ritsu blinking his eyes at a strange sensation , what…?

Ritsu's eyes widened to see Takano was kissing him. He pushed at Takano's shoulders but he didn't budge. Takano easily grabbed his hands and pinned them over Ritsu's head and on the bed as he deepened the kiss. Soon Ritsu was moaning and straining for more, unable to stop the flood of desire rushing through his veins. Again the sound of Takano's heart seduced him into submission.

Takano easily gave Ritsu all of himself. He ripped Ritsu's shirt down the middle with his claws and started to suck down his neck to his chest with loud sucking noises.

Ritsu's head fell against the bed as Takano sucked his nipples. Takano was still holding on to his hands with his one free hand as the other slide down his belly. Ritsu moaned.

"Did you miss me?" Takano whispered in his ear before licking it causing Ritsu to shiver.

Ritsu was actually frightened by all the emotions he was feeling. They bombarded his senses to the point where he couldn't think strait. His own heartbeat thundered through his ears deafening everything except that and Takano's heartbeat.

Takano cupped the back of his head to stare into Ritsu's eyes. Ritsu's breath hitched as he saw so many unknown emotions it brought tears into his own eyes.

Ritsu blinked. What was that?

Takano kissed Ritsu's forehead.

"Why are you doing this?" Ritsu started to struggle out of the man's grip.

Takano merely observed him. Ritsu blushed and looked quickly away, he felt like a bug being studied under a microscope.

Takano smirked. "I thought Priests were kind and loving."

Ritsu narrowed his eyes. "Not when that Priest is kidnapped and held captive by a big brute like you. And I'm not actually a Priest; I'm more of an assistant."

Takano raised his eyebrows. "Well that's something I didn't know."

Ritsu pushed down on his arms hoping to be freed by his tight grip. Takano didn't even notice.

Takano leaned down as if to kiss him again. Wide eyes looked away to the side avoiding him. Takano growled.

"Look at me." Takano demanded.

Ritsu shook his head. "No."

Takano picked him up and onto his lap. Ritsu was now straddling him as Takano pinned Ritsu's hands behind him. Ritsu blushed at the erotic position he was in.

Takano leaned in to kiss Ritsu's erratic beating heart. Ritsu shut his eyes tight waiting for him to do more. A while passed as Ritsu tentatively opened his eyes again to see Takano watching him with interest.

Takano smiled.

"Why? Why me?" Ritsu's pained cry caused Takano to frown. He never wanted Ritsu to be unhappy.

"I want you." He said simply.

Ritsu blushed at the look of his desire shown clearly in his eyes. It was slowly melting at his armor. Ritsu gashed his teeth as he fought harder. There was no way he was going to lose to this Vampire. His life was over now because of him.

Takano signed and stood up with Ritsu in his arms.

"Let me go!"

Takano smirked. "Never. Get that in your head right now. You'll never leave my side. I will make you say 'I love you'"

Fear and excitement coursed through his body as Takano threw him on the bed. Ritsu scrambled away to the head board. "No! I will never!" Ritsu grabbed his torn shirt together to hide his chest.

"Stop worrying I won't do anything. Yet." He grinned.

Ritsu scowled. "Let me go!"

"You're like a wild cat with it claws bared and ready to scratch." Takano observed.

"You have no idea how much I want to pounce at you with my 'claws'," Ritsu boldly taunts.

Takano laughs. "Go for it I would love those claws on my back as I take you hard." Ritsu gawks. Takano chuckled as he makes his way to the closet. He reaches over to take his shirt off. Ritsu gasps as he saw the bandages around his waist.

"What happened!?" Ritsu unconsciously ran to him, panic clouding his judgment.

Takano's eyelids dropped as he felt Ritsu's soft hands on him. Ritsu noticed and backed away quickly avoiding eye contact. Takano wouldn't have that. He quickly grabbed his hands again and laid them on his lower stomach.

"Don't stop touching me." Takano groaned.

Ritsu blushed and tried to pull away. Takano signed and pulled him in a hug.

"Do I have to hurt myself every day to get you to touch me?" Takano murmured.

Ritsu tensed. "No! Don't hurt yourself at all!" Takano hid his smile in Ritsu's hair. "W…Why are you hurt?" Takano chuckled to see the scarlet blush on Ritsu's cute cheeks. He kissed them. "Stop that! I'm a man you know!"

"Painfully aware…" Takano groaned. He wanted this man now. "I went out to kill the Vampires who changed that woman who attacked you." Takano answered calmly as if it was an everyday thing.

There was a fear and concern in his Priest's eyes that warmed Takano's heart. Takano held him tighter, not wanting to move on from this moment. His heart felt warm for the first time in centureys. How could he ever give this happiness up?

"You don't have to worry about me, my injuries already healing."

Ritsu stayed silent, the concern still in his eyes.

**Mine…**

With one arm he reached for two shirts, one for him and one for Ritsu. He was unwillingly to let Ritsu go yet.

"I bet you already met the crew but still." He pulled Ritsu to the door. Ritsu tensed as if ready to run. Takano stopped and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Run I dare you."

"W…What?"

"Run from me and I promise to reward you." Confused Ritsu turned his head to the voice and was captivated by the look in his eyes. Takano smirked. "I love the chase you see and let's just say in the end you'll be tied down on that bed while I have my wicked way with you."

Takano leaned in to lick Ritsu's lips causing Ritsu to jump.

"I dare you to run." Takano's husky voice almost made his legs obey the command and receive his 'reward'.

Ritsu scowled; like hell he was going to fall into his trap.

Takano smiled as his plan worked.


	8. Three Warriors once again

On the top floor in the lounge where soft lights illuminated loveseats, long tables and beautiful glass statures, Vampires were captivated by a husky laughter behind a private room they never heard before. They believed it was an angel from above when in truth it was the devil as Ritsu believed him to be.

Takano was laughing his ass off again.

"That wasn't funny!" Ritsu cried out, wincing at the pain.

"I have to admit it was surprising though." Yokozawa said trying to calm Sorata down.

Takano chuckled. "I have never seen Sorata jump that high before." Takano gently cupped Ritsu's cheek to stroke it while the other he examined.

Ritsu was currently sitting in a chair being treated by Takano who was kneeling in front of him after Sorata suddenly jumped him. Ritsu was turning around the corner into the lobby with Takano behind him when the cat attacked. Sorata managed to scratch Ritsu on his cheek before Yokozawa could grab the cat.

"Hold on, I'll go bring a bandage." Takano said getting up.

Takano left Ritsu and Yokozawa alone.

"Haven't seen him laugh like that in years or if at all," Yokozawa murmured.

Curious, Ritsu glanced at Yokozawa and flinched.

Yokozawa was glaring at him. "If you hurt him I won't hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes!" Ritsu looked away. Yokozawa nodded in satisfaction.

Hurt him? How? Takano was much stronger than he could ever be even with the new strength he received now that he was a…Ugh. Again Ritsu hoped this was just one good detailed dream but knew he was only lying to himself.

Never in a million years would he have thought that Vampires existed. He believed it was just fantasy, something to scare the children at night.

Ritsu's tongue played with the fangs in his mouth. They felt so strange. He knew they were sharp so he didn't let his tongue slide all the way to the bottom tip. Last time he did that it was when he first woke up, he didn't know it at the time but that was when his body became so hot because of the first taste of his own blood and then Takano was on top of him and…

Ritsu blushed remembering how he moaned as he drank from Takano.

There was a tense silence as Takano came back. He shot a curious look to Yokozawa but he only shrugged. Frowning he kneeled in front of Ritsu to add the band aid to his cheek. "Don't worry It'll completely heal in no time."

Ritsu only nodded avoiding eye contact as a red blush deepened his cheeks. Takano smiled gently and kissed his other cheek. Ritsu's head pulled back sharply and looked away with a confused frown.

Takano looked to Yokozawa. "How's Sorata?"

"Fine." Sorata was purring as Yokozawa stroked his head. "I guess she's not used to strangers."

Chiaki shifted in with Yukina. "Sorry! Have to go!" Chiaki called out as he shifted away.

Ritsu gawked. He still wasn't used to him suddenly disappearing in thin air like that. Takano noticed and explained, "That's his power; to shift anywhere around the world he has already been to."

"Really?" Wide eyes met with amused eyes. Ritsu's breath hitched. There it was again, that emotion he'd seen earlier. What was that? It was so pure and loving…Embarrassed he looked away.

"Where did he go?" Yokozawa asked Yukina.

Yukina shrugged, "He said he had to pretend to go to the bathroom. I'm guessing his co-workers are still in his apartment."

"Ah, I see. So he's going to be stuck there a while." Yukina nodded sitting next to Yokozawa.

"Onodera! Good to see you again." Yukina grinned.

"Ah, yeah." Ritsu blushed, remembering what happened last night. Yukina chuckled.

Takano glared at Yukina. "Whoa there Takano, I and Onodera are fast friends." He put his hands up already surrendering.

"Better be." He growled, holding a blushing Onodera in his arms. He didn't share, hell he already didn't like it that Yokozawa and Yukina are watching him right now. He wanted Ritsu all to himself.

Yukina laughed. "I can't believe it. You already have him hooked Onodera. Did you know not even the two most beautiful Vampires could hold his attention?"

"Ha!?" Ritsu once again tried to get Takano off with no result.

"Enough." Yokozawa cut in, "Let's get back to the situation at hand. Takano what happened last night?"

Takano sat next to Ritsu and held his hand. Blushing Ritsu tries to dislodge the hand but Takano held on tight.

"We entered the warehouse we believed the Rouges were hiding in. Everything went smoothly until we entered the warehouse to find dozens of new-born's waiting for us." Takano signed tiredly. "Some managed to escape outside and into the city. We were only able to capture a few of them."

Yokozawa paled. "So there are still new-born's out in the city."

Takano nodded gravely.

Yokozawa cursed "I'll have Vampires out patrolling the city at night until then I'll advice the media to keep people inside their homes at night."

Takano nodded. "Good. What about the Coven?"

Yokozawa shook his head in frustration. "I couldn't get a hold on those bastards. They might have caught wind on this and is already out there killing."

"That would be a problem."

Yokozawa nodded again, having a quick glance at Ritsu. Takano already knew. If the Coven are already out there then they are going to kill all the new-born's including the Rouges.

Including Ritsu.

The Coven was the main government of Vampires who hold their law with an iron fist. They lived for thousands of years already and lost their humanity on kindness. Basically they were a bunch of assholes that didn't have emotion.

"I'll try to get a hold of them to give us a few weeks to deal with it." Yokozawa said. Takano leaned back to rest his head bringing Ritsu's hand to kiss it.

"Masamune!" Takano froze and looked at him.

Ritsu blushed more. "What?"

"You called me by my name…"

Confused Ritsu frowned. "Didn't you say to call you by that?"

Takano grinned. "Yeah."

"Aw, so cute." Yukina cooed. Takano glared at him. Ignoring him Yukina asked, "So are we going out to war again?"

Yokozawa flinched.

"Don't worry Yokozawa he's done enough. He doesn't have to fight in this one." Takano reassured him. Yokozawa relaxed.

A few hundred years ago Yokozawa got attached to a man and his daughter. One day Rouges destroyed the city and Yokozawa found them both dying.

Yokozawa begged Takano to do it knowing that only Takano's blood could turn new-born's into true blood vampires just as Chiaki was. Of course Takano agreed in the condition that the man had to fight in the war so that everyone would get to know him and let them believe he was a true Vampire.

"So it's me, Chiaki, and Takano." Yukina said. "The three warriors once again,"

Takano nodded.

"Wait! Just the three of you against all of those Vampires?" Ritsu asked afraid for his new friends.

Takano grabbed his head and rested it on his shoulder. "Don't worry, were actually stronger than we seem. The three of us could take two armies." Blushing Ritsu scowled and dislodge himself from him.

"We are used to it Onodera. We just have to wait for Chiaki to return so that we can go out. The sooner the better."

"Alright then," Yokozawa gets up with Sorata in his arms. "I'll go talk with the Coven to give us more time." Takano nodded. Yokozawa exited the room.

"And me and Onodera are going out to-"

"Masamune!" Takano grabbed Onodera over his shoulder and out the room.

"Aw, come on Takano!" Yukina pouted to find himself all alone in the lounge.


	9. Dreams

The floor beneath them was a dining area where Palm trees could be seen outside the windows and a few white clouds decorate the blue sky. The dining room was huge coming with a bar in the far corner, the place screamed of money with all the art and expensive furniture.

Takano set Ritsu down on a chair while around him Vampires were setting down covered dishes on the table in front of him. Takano leaned down and kissed his cheek earning a beautiful rose blush on Ritsu's cheeks. He loved to see his little Priest's reactions, especially when they were alone with no one to witness them. To say the least he couldn't stop touching him, he was addicted to his smooth skin and large green eyes.

"You must be hungry right?" Takano asked as he stroked Ritsu's hair.

Ritsu blinked. "I could still eat food?"

Takano nodded with a smile. He brought a chair to him and sat next to Ritsu unable to be separated from him. Ritsu could have sworn his cheeks had not cooled down since Takano came back.

Takano reached over to open the trays revealing different kinds of rise, meat, and vegetables. Ritsu's mouth watered, he never smelled something so good in his life.

"Go ahead and eat." Takano rested his head on his hand watching his Priest eyeing the food with hungry desire.

"Um, aren't you going to eat?"

Takano shook his head. "Not that hungry," Slowly Ritsu ate the delicious food moaning at how good it was causing a naughty grin to crept up on Takano's lips. "What do you like to do when you're not in the Church?"

Ritsu looked at him curiously yet answered, "Reading books mostly."

"You like to read?" Takano asked surprised. Ritsu nodded. "What's your favorite book?"

"Ah, well, the current one is by Usami."

Takano's eyebrows shot up. "Really? I'm reading his too…"

Ritsu jumps up with excitement. "Their great right?"

Takano grinned loving to see Ritsu's bright eyes and cute smiles, it was probably the first one aimed at him. "Yeah, have you read the latest one that was just released?"

Ritsu shook his head in disappointment, now slumping in his seat.

"I have it if you want to read it."

"Really?" Takano smiled. He was incredibly happy to know that he was the one who put that smile on his face. He wanted to give Ritsu everything and anything he asked for. Takano was determined to make sure Ritsu would want nothing but him.

"Lord Takano-san." He turned toward the woman's voice as she bowed. "Mr. Yokozawa wishes to speak to you; he says that it was urgent."

Takano nodded and dismissed her. He turned back to Ritsu. "I'll be right back so don't leave it'll only be a second."

Ritsu nodded and kept eating as if not caring in anyway.

Takano took the chance to angle Ritsu's head back to give him a kiss. Ritsu blushed. Takano grinned. "Warning you right now, there's going to be lots of those and more."

Ritsu scowled. "I can already see that."

Takano laughed. With one last kiss on the cheek Takano left.

**-Ritsu**

As soon as Takano left the room Ritsu bolted out of the dinning and into random doors. Where was he? He didn't pay much attention when Takano brought him up here and now he regretted it. There were thousands of doors which lead to more doors. There were times he had to hide from others and pretend that nothing was amiss as Vampires looked at him curiously.

He needed to get off the island and back to his family to at least explain to them what happened to him and that he was alive.

Tears threatened to spill free; he could imagine their worries for him or worse their grief as they thought he was dead. They have done so much for him. They gave him the opportunity to do whatever he wanted in the world, supported him, and encouraged him to follow his dream.

He wanted to be an editor for literature. He already sent some applications for Publishing. It was his dream to be able to edit a book that came out to be the best seller.

But now he couldn't even do that.

His new family always loved and taught him so much. He thought his life was over until they came along and saved him from his own hate and grief.

Ritsu signed. He missed them so much.

Ritsu groaned when he opened another door to find a hallway full of doors.

How big was this place!?

He decided to follow down the hallway when finally found an elevator. He climbed in and pushed the button for the first floor. He signed in relief. Once he was outside he'll make sure to check every inch of the place, he prayed there was a boat out there that could take him back home.

There was a ding sound as the elevator doors opened up and he was once again in the lobby. He calmly walked out waving at the reception clerk. The guy only shook his head and went back to his paper work in front of him.

As soon as he was out he sprinted to the boating docks.

An hour passed as Ritsu was hunched over heaving for breath. There were no boats. He sank down on the sand staring at the water. Hope was quickly fading as he knew in his heart that he was trapped here.

Why did this have to happen to him? Why him?

"Onodera! We meet again." Ritsu looked up sharply to see Yukina casually strolling on the beach toward him. "You want to come with me? I was just heading toward those seats over there."

Ritsu looked to where he was pointing at. It was the walkways into the water with the floating wood. He could see many different colors of pillows decorating the floor and an umbrella hiding them from the sun. Signing in defeat, Ritsu nodded.

"Why so glum?" Yukina gave his hand for Ritsu to pull himself up.

"I couldn't find any boats."

Yukina chuckled. "I told you didn't I? Takano made sure to have every boat take off for a week."

"I hoped there would be one somewhere…"

Yukina grinned. They both stepped on the walkway and onto the floating wood. Ritsu sat down as Yukina did the same. The floating wood swayed with the motion of the water, it was surprisingly relaxing.

"So what do you think about this place?" Yukina asked as he lay down with his arms behind his head.

"Huh?"

"The Hotel, the island, what do you think of it?"

Ritsu looked around. To say the last he didn't really pay attention to the place. He was so keen on getting off the island and back home that he didn't really look.

With new eyes he saw the beauty of the place. It was like a mansion in the middle of a breezy palm forest. Birds suddenly defended his ears and the rich scent of fresh air not found anywhere in Tokyo cooled his lungs. He felt like he was in a cave just a few seconds ago.

"It's beautiful…"

Yukina smiled. "This place was created for Takano to get away from all the pressure on him."

"Pressure?"

Yukina nodded. "He has a lot to deal with. He is the next head of his clan and also dealing with human business. The world is practically on his shoulders." Ritsu stays silent. "That's why I was surprised to see Takano actually laughing and smiling, he was always so serious, so stoic." He turned to Onodera. "That's why I wanted to thank you for bringing joy in his lonely life."

Ritsu looked down a bit ashamed. What was he supposed to do with that? He was glad he brought joy into Takano's life but he still couldn't stay here.

Yukina smiled at Ritsu's hesitation. "I know you won't believe this but he does love you." Ritsu tensed. "He's been visiting you ever since that day we found him in the forest next to the church."

"W-what!?"

Yukina sprang up and tensed at something behind Ritsu. Frowning, Ritsu looked at the walkway to see a giant black wolf casually walking toward them. Ritsu's eyes widened, he was bigger than Yukina!

Ritsu jumped up in fright. "Don't worry that's Takano's wolf." Yukina assured him. Yet it failed to calm him since Yukina was watching the wolf warily as if he was about to bolt.

"He has a wolf!?" He squeaked.

Yukina watched the wolf's every step. "He won't do nothing to you I assure you but that wolf doesn't like others, not even Yokozawa."

"Ha!? Then why would you think he would-" Ritsu jumped to the feel of the wolf's tongue licking his hand. "Umm…" Not knowing what else to do Ritsu slowly laid his hand on the wolf's head. The wolf was still as if reassuring Ritsu he wasn't going to do anything to him. Ritsu laughed nervously.

The wolf turned its attention to Yukina and growled.

"Got it!"

Ritsu gasped as Yukina jumped in the water and started walking toward the shore leaving him alone to defend himself.

"Yukina! Don't leave me alone!" His heart was beating fast, too fast! He couldn't hear anything else. Panic had his breath gushing in and out.

"Don't worry Onodera! The wolf can sense you're Takano's Mate so he'll leave you alone!" Yukina ran back to the Hotel.

Disbelieving, Ritsu turned his attention back to the great wolf. He stayed perfectly still hoping that in doing so the wolf would lose interest and leave him alone.

He jumped as the wolf took his sleeve and pulled down as if telling him to sit.

Ritsu quickly obeyed and was captivated when both his and the wolfs eyes came to level. His red brown eyes seemed to be swirling. Ritsu blinked. What an amazing animal.

The wolf laid down on the pillows and rested his head on Ritsu's lap. He's heavy! This was the most surreal experience Ritsu has ever encountered. A beautiful black wolf was resting on his lap.

The wolf looked at him as if waiting for something. Ritsu hesitated then reached up to pet him. The wolf let out a husky purr.

What was he going to do now?

**-Chiaki**

"Get off me!" Chiaki screamed as the man with red eyes easily pinned him down on the ground. Fear ate at him. What was he going to do? He was going to die tonight.

**Someone help me! Please help me!**

The guy leaned down and bit him.

The next thing he knew pain engulfed him. He screamed. Chiaki punched the man off him, kicked, scratch. Nothing worked, it was like he was made from steel.

The pain soon numbed his body and a chilling sleep unlike anything he has ever felt before crept up on him. Was this Death's sleep?

He was engulfed in flames just as the world around him was. Was his lover ok? Did he get out before these monsters came to the village?

He had to know. He couldn't die here and leave him alone.

Chiaki roared as he pushed the man off him with all his strength. The man flew a few feet back looking stunned that Chiaki could do such a thing. Chiaki stood up on shaking legs.

"Interesting, you're actually standing up when you just went through the transformation. Most new-borns aren't active until the next day, you will be promising…" Chiaki glared at him. His body was shaking, he couldn't see right. The sounds of screams defended his ears.

Was that his heart pounding so loudly? Chiaki covered his ears as if hoping it could cut off the sounds. Nothing worked.

He needed to find his lover.

The man grinned evilly. "He's mine now…"

Accompanying those word were the screams of his lover…

Chiaki snapped his eyes open and quickly sat up in bed. That didn't happen! His lover wasn't even back from his work when it happened.

Yet…

Was that Hatori's scream? It sounded more like it than his lover. Chiaki shook his head; his shaking hands threw the quilts resting on top of him.

Just a dream. Only a dream…

Chiaki got up from his bed and headed for the living room. "Yuu? Hatori?" The room was empty. Didn't they say they were going to take turns in watching him?

Chiaki breathed in relief. Now he could go back to the island. Those two decided to take turns into watching him since they knew he would not listen and stay indoors.

Which was true.

Chiaki headed to the front window to see it was already twilight. After eating he was so tired so he decided to go to sleep since he wouldn't be drinking anytime soon, sleep helped a little but he needed the blood soon.

He was about to turn back when he heard a yell outside. Chiaki froze; it sounded exactly the same in his dreams. Heart racing he looked back out the window, "What?" He looked down the payment street and froze at what he saw.

Hatori was pinned against the wall as a Rouge was feeding him his blood.

The words from the dream came rushing back to him in that instant.

"**He's mine now…"**

Chiaki shifted to them with a roar.


	10. The Thirst

Chiaki didn't give the Rouge any warning as he shifted behind him and twisted his head clean off.

Hatori sank down, his breathing hard. He was already losing consciousness from the blood loss and shock. Chiaki wasted no time as he carefully picked Hatori up in his arms and shifted them back into his apartment and on his bed.

His hands were shaking as he inspected the bite mark on his neck and the blood he consumed from the Rouge on his lips.

"Oh, no, no, no!" There was no saving Hatori as he was already going through the changes. Tears fell down Chiaki's eyes. "I'm so sorry Hatori! I should have gotten to you sooner!" He couldn't think strait. What was he going to do? There had to be a way to stop it! But how!?

Hatori's first scream knocked Chiaki back to his senses. Right, Hatori needed him calm right now, he couldn't afford to panic, and he had to do what was necessary in order to help Hatori through this. Chiaki climbed on the bed with Hatori and held him tight in his arms.

As Hatori screamed again Chiaki whimpered as if it was his pain as well. He held him tighter knowing that Hatori was growing stronger by the minute.

Hatori thrashed as he yelled out. The pain was torture, Chiaki knew. He never wanted to see this from Hatori, he wanted Hatori to live a long human life, get married, and have children.

Finally Hatori calmed down after what seemed like hours. Chiaki quickly took out his cell and called Yokozawa.

"Chiaki?"

"Yokozawa! I need you to send someone to clean up in front of my building. I killed a Rouge."

Chiaki heard Yokozawa curse. "You couldn't keep him alive for questioning?"

"He turned Hatori! There was no way I was going to let that fucker live!" He snarled.

"What!?"

"Just hurry up and send someone Yokozawa! I-" Chiaki's voice broke. "I need help."

"Alright, shift me to you."

Chiaki closed the cell and slowly set the now unconscious Hatori aside. He stayed there a few moments just staring at Hatori. He was so pale; the usually strong Hatori was on the bed looking so weak. It scared him. Did he drink enough? Was he alright? He knew some don't make it to Vampires because they were so weak but Hatori couldn't be one of them.

Right?

Chiaki shifted and grabbed Yokozawa quickly.

Yokozawa cursed to see Hatori already slowly going through the transformation. He went over to inspect the wound on his neck. "It's done. There's nothing we could do now. Where's the body of the Rouge?"

"Outside in the front gate,"

Yokozawa nodded. "I'll go inspect it myself, for now take Hatori back to the island it's dangerous to leave new-born's near humans." Chiaki nodded his understanding. Yokozawa went out the door leaving Chiaki alone.

Chiaki stroked Hatori's now cool forehead.

He wished to God that this didn't happen. He wished he could reverse time and save him from this wrenched fate. "I'm so sorry Hatori, so sorry." Tears ran down his eyes once again.

"Chiaki…"Chiaki jumped at the sound of Hatori's voice.

"It's ok, I promise you."

Hatori cupped his cheeks surprising him. "He didn't get you did he?" Chiaki shook his head. Hatori exhaled and coughed, his hand moved to his throat which was probably burning right now.

Chiaki shifted them to his room on the island. "Just rest right now. I know you have lots of questions and I'll answer them when you're better ok?" He was babbling. He knew he was but he couldn't stop. "I'll take care of you."

Why did this have to happen?

Hatori blinked at the new room he was suddenly in. Chiai noticed how disorientated Hatori looked. He understood how that was like, suddenly everything was louder and he would see things his human eyes failed to see. Chiaki meant to push Hatori down on the bed to relax but Hatori suddenly grabbed him and pulled Chiaki in his lap.

"Hatori!" Chiaki blushed at their positions. He was straddling Hatori!

Chiaki tensed as he felt Hatori's new fangs glaze his neck, he bit back a moan as Hatori sank his teeth into him. He couldn't breathe as the pleasure had him staining.

Hatori sucked with a moan. Chiaki held tight to Hatori's shirt as his breathing went uneven from the pleasure Hatori was giving him.

Hatori released him with a horror expression. "Don't worry that's supposed to happen." Chiaki reassured him. Hatori covered his lips. Chiaki was about to get off him when Hatori grabbed him.

"I just bit you!" Hatori's voice was a rasp of horror.

"It's fine Ha-"

"What if I turned you-" Hatori stopped as Chiaki showed him his own fangs.

"I'm already a Vampire Hatori. Don't worry about me."

"How did it happen to you? When?"

Chiaki hesitated. "Don't freak out, ok?" Hatori nodded slowly there were fear in his eyes. For him? Hatori must think he became a Vampire recently. "I've been a vampire for over a few hundred years already."

Hatori's eyes went wide. "Impossible! I've known you since our first year in college!"

"Uhhh…Yeah about that…" Chiaki looked away guilty. "I wasn't actually a student there, I was sent there because there was a Vampire messing around where he shouldn't have been."

Hatori relaxed a bit. "So I couldn't possibly save you from that…"

"What?" Chiaki frowned. He took the chance to quickly get off of him. Hatori only watched him with his new Vampire black eyes.

"Nothing…"

Chiaki narrowed his eyes. Wait black eyes? Chiaki cursed. Hatori was going through a panic attack. Despite his earlier calm about everything that happened inside he was freaking out.

This must be scaring him to death.

Chiaki went up to him and cupped his cheeks. "Calm down Hatori like I said I'll explain everything once you rest. I need you to relax for me. Please."

Hatori took a deep shaking breath.

Tears misted in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Hatori; I should have gotten to you sooner."

Hatori smiled a little. "You did save me though. That man said he was going to take me."

Chiaki's eyes widened as anger consumed him whole. They tried to take Hatori away? From him? Chiaki growled. It wasn't human. He hissed showing his fangs in aggression. He was going to kill them all.

Hatori was his!

**Mine! I'll kill anyone who tries to take him away from me.**

"Yoshino! Calm down!"

Chiaki was startled out of the fog to see the fear in Hatori's eyes again. He cursed himself and tried to calm his anger. Later he would go into a rage. Not now. Hatori needed him to be calm.

"Sorry." Chiaki's voice was horse from the anger that was still there. "Rest now I'll be back in a few minutes, alright? Please don't leave this room."

Hatori nodded. Chiaki gently pushed him down on the bed. He waited until Hatori fell asleep before shifting back to get Yokozawa.

**-Takano**

Back in the top floor Takano signed in frustration. Chiaki wasn't helping with the way he was panicking. Hatori was turned into a Vampire; the only possible solution was to kill him.

They had no choice in the matter.

However when it was said Chiaki flew into a rage. There was no way Chiai would let them touch Hatori so Takano had no choice but to figure out how they were going to hide him from the Coven.

"Geez, you're a pain in the ass." Takano growled. Both Chiaki and Yokozawa were standing up while he was sitting down on the velvet chair.

"I'm not letting you touch what is mine!" Chiaki snapped back.

"Calm down Chiaki-" Yokozawa tried to calm but Chiaki cut him off.

"How could you expect me to do that? Why not kill Ritsu too, huh? Why is it that Ritsu gets to live and not my Hatori!?"

"Don't go there…" Takano warned. He understood Chiaki's pain since it was the same appearance of Chiaki's old lover a hundred years ago but any mention of his Ritsu and heads were going to roll.

"Enough Chiaki, we won't kill him. Takano you're not helping."

Takano shrugged. "I say let's kill the guy."

Chiaki growled.

"Then stop pissing me off Chiaki." Takano glared at him. That was what he get for daring to say something like that about his Ritsu.

Chiaki stayed tense as if ready to go back to the man and run away.

"Takano, I've contacted the Coven and they have given us one week to clean up the mess. They already have all the names, including your Priest, who disappeared. They are waiting for us to send who we killed already so they know who to cross out of their list. Do you remember the faces of the new-born's you have killed Takano?" Takano nodded. "Great, we could get all the names and faces and you could tell us who you killed that night. Of course Ritsu will be one of them."

"Of course," Takano leaned back in his chair.

"And Hatori!" Yokozawa nodded. Chiaki relaxed slightly.

"Since there are two new-born's on this island we need more bagged blood." Takano concluded.

Yokozawa nodded. "Already sent a boat for it,"

Takano nodded again. New-born's needed lots of blood on their first few days since food on longer substances the body. He needed to feed Ritsu soon as well. A new-born could starve in the first two hours.

Takano scowled. He'd been so busy lately to where he wasn't able to properly take care of his little Priest.

Takano studied Chiaki with narrow eyes as he realized how skinny he'd become in such a short time. "Damn it Chiaki! Stop forgetting to drink!"

Chiaki jumped at his voice. "I was stuck in my apartment!"

"I don't care! You're going to die at this rate" Chiaki rolled his eyes.

"Here," Yokozawa set down a tray of two plasma bags. "Drink all of it. You're drinking two more in an hour."

Chiaki groaned. "I'm not a little kid you know!"

"Then stop acting like one and forgetting to drink!" Chiaki pouted.

"Back to the matter at hand," Takano announced, drawing back their attention. "We need to kill the new-born's and the Rouges as soon as possible."

"The men have barely been sent into the city." Yokozawa said.

"Good." Takano stood up. "Tomorrow night we go hunting. Tonight we rest. Chiaki made sure to send extra blood to your room for both you and Hatori." Chiaki nodded.

Takano left the room in search for Ritsu.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu spent all day on the beach reluctant to go back inside to Takano.

His wolf had suddenly disappeared a while ago and night had fallen leaving him alone to stroll around the beach.

Ritsu was completely in love with the wolf. He would follow Ritsu around the beach and the wolf seemed to understand when Ritsu would talk to him about random things. Many times the wolf would jump on him and start playing wrestling.

Ritsu chuckled. It was fun.

Ritsu was relaxed walking barefooted in the now cool soft sand. A gentle breeze cooled down his heated skin. The view was something he never thought to see in his life. The palm trees swayed with the wind and the full moon lit the world with a baby blue color. The smell of sea salt assaulted his senses and because of his now keen sight he saw every detail of rock, sand grain, and how the light form the moon illuminated the crystal clear water for miles.

He would believe he was in heaven if not for the burning in his throat.

Ritsu had never felt anything like it. It felt like nails were clawing inside his throat, it also felt swollen and dry. Ritsu coughed many times trying to somehow scratch the itch but it only seemed to make it worse.

Again he debated if he wanted to go back inside and possibly face Takano again.

As he was debating it he heard what sounded to be a motor running.

Frowning Ritsu turned to the docking in front of him to see a small boat coming in. His breath hitched. Finally!

He ran to it and hid behind large rocks as they starting unloading boxes.

He had one chance; once they finished and had turned their backs to him he could sneak onto the boat.

The wind blew softly in his direction and an amazing aroma knocked his senses. What was that? His throat burned hotter.

Ritsu noticed a difference between the people on the boat and the ones who worked on the island.

Human's.

Ritsu felt his fangs sharpen and his eye sight fading into black.

What was going on?

Panicked Ritsu fell to the ground as the pain worsen. He could hear their heartbeats beating stronger than the Vampires. Could scent their delicious blood. Hel licked his lips unconsciously.

He was so thirsty it hurt.

Ritsu heard a terrifying growl. Who was that? Was that…him?

The last thing he saw before everything went blank was the hotel building.

**I should have gone back to Takano…**


	11. Fight

**Sorry I put this off until right now! I had problems yesterday with work, school and Writers block . I had to think real hard on this, and when I was stuck on this I wrote another story XD It's called Romeo & Romeo: University. But yeah. Sorry about that!**

**Luckily today at work everything clicked in my head to where I have four long chapters so I will be posting for the next four days straight so yay! And damn you writers block! **

**Again sorry and I hope you enjoy! Warning! Lemon ahead!**

**XD Love you all! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Takano knew Ritsu was still outside strolling the beach since he could still scented him.

Where was he? He walked to the beach seeing no one strolling around.

Takano was struck by the beauty of the scenery before him. He marveled at how the ocean was glowing from the moon's light. Was it always this beautiful? He looked back at the Hotel and saw that even without the sun the flowers somehow had a light all on their own, glowing in the darkness with different colors.

He smiled. He knew it was his Ritsu who gave him such beauty back in his world; he wouldn't know what he would do without him now. Already his past life seemed so dark and lonely that he knew he didn't want to ever go back.

Takano heard a yell to the docks bringing him out from his musings. Using his speed he quickly aimed for them, passing Vampires carrying packages back to the Hotel.

He was speechless at what he saw next.

Two Vampires held back a struggling Ritsu from the three humans who were quickly unloading the rest of the boxes. He cursed himself. He didn't know that the boat would be here so soon. Takano had hoped that he would be able to get Ritsu back in his room before the humans came with the shipment of the blood.

Ritsu broke free of one Vampire with surprising strength, throwing him down in the sand; Ritsu then broke free from the other Vampire, kicking him in the face, sending him flying as he used his speed to tackle the human down, his fangs sharpened, ready to drink the human down.

Takano pulled Ritsu's hair before he could take the blood from the human. If he did that then Ritsu would be addicted to the blood forever and he wouldn't be able to live among the humans for longer than Takano wanted.

Ritsu yelped at the pain. Takano winced, he never wanted to hurt his Ritsu, ever, but this was not the time to think about such things. He had to focus on getting him out of here. Ritsu turn his attention to Takano with a menacing growl. Ritsu was completely lost in the thirst; his eyes were black and his fangs longer.

Ritsu slashed his claws at Takano chest. Ignoring the pain Takano grabbed his arms and threw him over his shoulder. Ritsu wouldn't have that. He twisted his body so that he was able to knee Takano in the face. Ritsu broke free and gained some distance between them.

With a growl Ritsu attacked Takano again. Takano was surprised at how well Ritsu fought him. Ritsu was able to tackle him down on the sand, his claws aiming at his face. Takano head-butted him sending him back with a groan. Takano took that chance and grabbed him over his shoulder again, this time holding down his legs and back.

"Take care of them; make sure they don't remember anything." He ordered to the Vampires still on the ground. The Vampires nodded.

Takano ran back in the hotel with a thrashing Ritsu over his shoulder. As he ran he told someone to bring blood up to his room. Ritsu yelled out and clawed at his shirt. He was going to kill Yokozawa for forgetting that they had two new-born's under this roof and one of them could easily smell the humans and kill them.

As soon as he was back in his room he dumped Ritsu on the bed. He ran a claw on the side of his neck drawing blood.

Ritsu growled and attacked Takano again.

Takano let him. Ritsu aimed straight for the blood, biting hard. Takano moaned as Ritsu started sucking from him. "Ritsu..Ah, like that!" Takano sat on the bed with Ritsu straddling his legs.

Ritsu moaned. Takano couldn't take it anymore he'd been holding back since he brought his little Priest here. He knew he wouldn't last any longer. Takano ripped the shirt off Ritsu and let his fingers explore the smooth skin.

Ritsu spread his knees wider over Takano, then slowly, sensuously rubbing Takano's length between his legs. "Ah, God, yes, Ritsu," Takano grated, shuddering with need.

Ritsu stopped taking from him to arch his back. With his lips Takano sucked every inch of Ritsu's chest, loving the taste of the sea-salt on his skin.

"Masamune…What…?" Ritsu moaned as Takano started playing with his nipples. It seemed like Ritsu was back to his senses. **Time to make him mindless again,** Takano thought grinning. Takano loved it when Ritsu called him by his given name. The way he said it just now turned him on.

Takano grabbed Ritsu's ass to push him up on his knees as Takano went lower, licking his belly with obvious intent of going lower.

Ritsu blushed and tried to push him off. "Stop! This isn't right!" Ritsu pushed at Takano's head but he wouldn't budge.

Takano smirked as his tongue licked where Ritsu's manhood created a dent in his jeans.

"Ah!" Ritsu arched his back as he shuddered at the small touch.

"Ritsu…I want you…now!"

Takano was about to rip the jeans away from him when there was a knock on the door. Takano scowled. He tried to ignore It but the knocker was persistent. He laid a blushing Ritsu down as he went to open the door.

And possibly kill the person responsible for disturbing them.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu clutched the blanket over himself. How did he end up here? Wasn't he at the docks earlier?

Takano came back with a tray in his hand.

"Now where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" Takano grinned.

Ritsu gaped at him. "No! None of that!" Ritsu scrambled away from him. "And how did I get here!? I was at the docks earlier when…" Ritsu frowned as images came into his head. He was trying to get to the humans…he was so lost in the thirst…what?

Takano regarded Ritsu quietly. "I told you Ritsu, you can't go back home until you learn how to control your thirst around Humans."

Frightened, flashes of what happened ran riot in his mind. A man was under him, his eyes wide with horror as they reflected the monster he was. "Did i…Did I hurt him?" Tears threatened to fall down his eyes.

Takano put the tray aside and climbed back on the bed. "Easy love, you didn't hurt him. I stopped you before anything happened." Takano wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"But I…" Ritsu remembered how he tackled Takano to the ground as he tried to stop him. He reached up to cup Takano's cheek. "I hurt you…" The tears fell faster down. He never wanted to hurt anyone, never. And the fact that he hurt this gentle man made him sick.

Takano smiled gently. "No you didn't, I felt noting. See?" Takano's chest was completely healed, the claw marks no longer there. Takano leaned in to kiss him. Slow, intensely intimate kisses. And then mad rushes of deep kisses. He drank him in as if he were the air he needed to survive. Ritsu whimpered. The fire was building up again like that first night. Everything was so hot and he was so needy he couldn't think strait.

"You think you could escape me?"

Ritsu tried to back away from the frightening desire cursing through his veins but Takano grabbed his food and pushed it upward causing Ritsu to fall back on the bed.

"Let go of my foot!" Takano merely held on to it and started to rip it achingly slowly down his leg with his claw. "What are you doing!?" Ritsu cried out still panting form the kiss earlier.

Smirking Takano licked where the foot connected with the leg. Ritsu shivered uncontrollably, who knew he was so sensitive there!

Inch by slow inch Takano cut away at the jean and licked every inch of skin that was exposed. Ritsu could only stare with wide eyes. He never knew how erotic it all was to have this beautiful man worship his body. He reached his upper thigh when Takano laughed. "Who knew my little Priest was so naughty."

"Ha!?" Ritsu kicked out with the other foot only to be captured by Takano.

"Easy little kitten. I was only teasing." Takano pulled both legs inching him closer to him. "I can't wait for another day longer my love. I need you now."

Ritsu shook his head. He tried to get back control but the moment Takano's lips touched his he lost complete control and followed Takano down. Ritsu wrapped his hands around Takano tightly, moaning into the kiss. Takano reached down to rip off his jeans. "Ah! Masamune!" Takano grabbed him and started stroking him.

Takano leaned up and took off his shirt. Ritsu's breath hitched. He was so beautiful. Takano smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. Ritsu moaned as he felt Takano lifting his legs over his shoulders.

Ritsu tensed to feel Takano's fingers playing with his entrance. "What are you-" Ritsu yelped in slight pain as Takano pushed in two fingers.

"Easy Ritsu…try to relax…"

"Ngh, stop! It hurts." Takano gritted his teeth as he grappled for patience. He leaned down to kiss Ritsu. Ritsu moaned as the pleasure mounted again and soon the pain ebbed and pleasure took its place.

Ritsu moaned when Takano traced hot, wet kisses down his neck, over his collarbones, across his shoulders. He wrapped his legs around his, rubbing against him wantonly.

Takano groaned, his control snapping. He knew he wouldn't last for long but he had wanted to make this good for Ritsu. But now as Ritsu was riding his fingers, looking so sexy, he knew he had to have him now. He removed his fingers and swiftly entered Ritsu. Ritsu's nails dug into Takano's back at the foreign entrance. Tears spilled down at the pain. Takano panted as he forced himself to stay still until Ritsu was used to it.

"It hurts…"

"I know…I know, just breath for me."

Ritsu's harsh breathing sounded loading in the room. Takano stroked him again bringing pleasure with the pain. Soon he was gasping for more. Ritsu moved on Takano making him groan.

"Ready?"

Ritsu nodded. Takano didn't wait any longer, he thrust hard making Ritsu scream with pleasure.

Thoughts were going dim as the pleasure increased. Each measured withdrawal made him whimper, each time his skin slapped against his as he bucked into him made him cry out for more.

Takano snarled against his neck. Ritsu felt his bite, the pierce of pain and extreme pleasure. He climaxed, screaming in ecstasy to the sky, throwing his head back on the pillow.

"Ah, God, yes," Takano came after Ritsu, all he comprehended was that Ritsu arched his back and spread his legs wider for him as though he loved the feeling of it.

Panting, Takano fell on top of him and spread little kisses over Ritsu's face. Takano held him gently in his arms, lovingly stroking his hair.

**Mine…**

Ritsu frowned as the thought occurred in his head. Where did that thought come from? Ritsu soon closed his eyes out of exhaustion and slept peacefully in Takano's arms.

**-Morning**

That's it. He'd gone crazy.

Ritsu sat up from the bed. He couldn't look at Takano after everything they did last night. He actually made love with a man! What was wrong with him? Still he couldn't deny that what they shared last night was so beautiful. He never felt connected with another person in his life.

Ritsu shook his head. He couldn't think like this now, he had to think about what happened last night with the humans. He now knew that he couldn't see his family until he completely controlled his hunger. Depression hit him. He had such hopes that he would finally see his family again but if he didn't want to accidently kill people he had to stay here with Takano.

Ritsu covered his head in his hands. What was he going to do then? He wanted to at least contact his family so that they could know that he was alive. So he had to find a phone now.

Warm hands surrounded him. "Good morning." Ritsu tensed then blushed. "What's wrong?" Takano's breath tickled his ear causing him to shiver exquisitely.

"Uh, we should get up." Ritsu tried to get off of the bed but Takano held tight.

"It's still early to leave the bed…" Takano started to kiss down Ritsu''s neck.

"Masamune! Not now.."

"But your already aroused." Ritsu jumped when Takano grabbed him under the sheets and started stroking him. "Does it feel good?"

Ritsu bit his lip in order to stop the moans trying to escape from his mouth. "Masamune…Stop…I…Ah!" Ritsu rocked his hips in tune with Taknao's hand. Ritsu scowled at himself, he had no control over his body whatsoever.

"Put your hands over your head." Takano commanded huskily making Ritsu shiver again.

Unable to deny him Ritsu did just that, his nails raking over Takano's scalp.

"Now lift your hips up a little."

With no hesitation Ritsu did. Takano entered him slowly, both men groaning as if it were their first time joining.

Takano kissed his shoulder. "My beautiful Ritsu…"

Tears started to mist his vision. Takano was so gentle with him, no one had ever given that. Since he lost his parents he always had to be strong, if he wanted to cry he would visit the church and hide somewhere where he wouldn't cause trouble for others. Ritsu had the feeling that Takano would search for him and comfort him.

"You do know that I'm not letting you out of this bed for hours right?" Takano thrust into Ritsu for emphasis making him gasp.

"Ha!? No wait! Masamune!

**-Hours later...XD**

"What's with the blush Onodera?" Ritsu's blush turned scarlet at Yukina's teasing.

"N-Nothing!" He and Takano managed to make love for hours. Breakfast had already passed and when they finally came out of the room it was well past afternoon.

Yukina smirked seeming to know exactly what happened.

Ritsu was back in the dinning room with Yukina, Chiaki, and a man named Hatori. Takano had to deal with a few issues with Yokozawa and promised to be back later.

Yukina looked at Chiaki next. "Did you actally turn him?"

Chiaki glared. "No, it was a Rouge."

"Sure it was." Yukina knew how Chiaki felt about the guy. He looked almost exactly like his lover a long time ago. the only difference was that Hatori's eyes were blue and Chiaki's lover was brown.

Startled that Ritsu was no longer the only new-born here he looked at Hatori who was already looking right back at him. "You're that Priest that disappeared two days ago right?"

Ritsu nodded hesentilly. "You were just turned?" Haotri nodded. Ritsu frowned to see a slight blush on the mans face.

Yukina noticed as well. "Chiaki how could you! You know that new-borns are lusty creatures. You didn't help Hatori?"

Chiaki blushed madly. "Shut up Yukina!"

Ritsu ducked his head and looked away, his cheeks were on fire.

Yukina laughed at their reactions. Chiaki growled. "Easy I'm only joking! I wouldn't want to go up against the famous killer."

Ritsu eyebrows shot up. "Killer? Chiaki?"

Yukina nodded. "Belive it or not Chaiki is a feard by many Vampires around the world. He could kill in a blink of an eye without hesitation.

Hatori took this in silently. "Shut up already, Yukina." Chiaki warned.

"Oh come on Chiaki! The good part coming up! And I bet they are curious about you, especially Hatori."

"I don't-"

"They say that the only reason Chaiki loves to kill Rouges is because one took his life away leaving his lover to believe he was dead."

Hatori looked at Chaiki. "Lover?"

Chiaki blushed. "I…uh…"

"I didn't know you have a lover." Hatori said slowly. There was a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Had. He died a long time ago." Yukina corrected. Chiaki flinched, still hurting.

"Yukina I swear one more word out of your mouth and I'll have your head." Chiaki snarled.

Yukina shrugged. "What? I ddint do-"

Takano hit his head from behind. "Shut up already. You know it still hurts him."

Hatori didn't take his eyes off Chiaki. Chiaki couldn't look at him.

"It's been decided that me, Chiaki and Yukina would go out tonight to haunt Rouges." Hatori tensed and grabbed Chiaki in his arms causing the smaller man to blush in confusion.

"Not Chiaki, there's no way he can fight those things."

"Hatori, Chiaki is hundreds of years old and he has already fought in many wars. We need him so that more people wouldn't end up being like you. Hell your lucky to be good friends with Chiaki or we would have killed you by now."

Hatori hesitated. "Don't worry Hatori I'll be fine." Chiaki removed himself from his arms.

"You're killing the new-borns?" Ritsu asked.

Takano nodded. "We have no coice in the matter."

Ritsu shook his head. He remembered the poor woman the first night he was turned and how she cried out in fear and pain. "You cant! They are innocent!"

"There's nothng I can do Ritsu. I cannot let humans know that Vampires exist."

"Just bring them here! Teach them." Ritsu begged. Takano shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ritsu but this is not up for discussion." Everyone watched wide eyes as Ritsu bravely stood up to Takano.

"You would just kill in cold blood then? They didn't diserve this!" His anger was building, how could he be so cold? Just a few minutes ago he was holding Ritsu so gently it brought tears to his eyes. How could he be so cruel?

"It's a cruel world Ritsu, understand that."

"Takano!-"

"Enough Ritsu!" Takano yelled harshly at him.

Ritsu flinched. "Fine! Be the monsters you are." Ritsu stormed out of the room before Takano could see the tears streaming down his eyes.


	12. Fear

**Sorry I just post this until right now, There were so much corrections, ugh! But I got it! I hope you guys enjoy and hello to those who are new! I'm glad you guys are enjoying! **

**Much love! Enjoy!**

* * *

Yokozawa signed. "Just go talk to him already Takano. You're just mopping around." Takano glared at him. He didn't need a lecture right now and anyway how could he go to Ritsu when he was probably still mad at him?

"Shut up and leave me alone." Takano growled.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help. I can't have you distracted before going on a mission just because you had a fight with Onodera."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Now leave. Me. Alone."

Yokozawa gave up, "Fine be alone in your room and depressed." Yokozawa went down the hallway, grumbling about a stupid love struck fool.

Takano was waiting outside his door for Yokozawa to leave. He didn't want Yokozawa to see the mess he and Ritsu made this morning or the scent of sex still in the air.

It was only theirs.

Takano signed, depressed. He hated his last name on Ritsu's lips. It brought up a wall between them. He knew he hurt Ritsu's feelings when he yelled at him earlier, he knew there were tears in his eyes and it killed him that he was the reason why.

Takano entered the living room. He still had hours before night fall, so what was he going to do? He wanted to spend today with Ritsu, show him Takano's favorite places on the island and maybe making love again. Takano surveyed the room, ripped cloths were spread everywhere when they tried to dress up and only ended up ripping them again. Some furniture was out of place, some overturned.

He headed for the window, leaning his head on the glass to stare at his Island. He had to deal with the Coven sooner or later. There was still the matter that they all wanted him to Mate with a female soon. He was the leader of his people and he needed a son to take over the next generation, just as was traditional to do. Takano signed. As if he would let them rule his life, he wanted Ritsu and only Ritsu.

Takano caught a glimpse of Ritsu sitting on the pillows watching the sea sway.

Takano leaned against the window and watched as Ritsu sat there, occasionally wiping his eyes.

His chest tightened.

**My God, I hate to see him cry.**

Takano growled to see Yukina walking toward him. Yukina was spending too much time with Ritsu; didn't he know that Ritsu was his? Did he want to die?

Takano smirked as an idea formed in his mind. There was one way to take care of him.

**-Ritsu**

"Onodera! Why did you suddenly ran off?" Ritsu turned to see Yukina walking toward him on the walk-way.

"Hey Yukina." Ritsu turned back to the ocean. He didn't want Yukina's company right now, he wanted to be alone and sulk on his own. But he said nothing, he didn't like to be rude.

Yukina sat next to Ritsu on the pillows. They stayed quiet for a while, hearing the sound of the wave's crash softly on the sand and sea-gulls dance around them. "You know we really don't have a choice."

Ritsu stayed quiet. He didn't want to talk about it. What about their families? Why not give them a second chance? It wasn't fair. Tears gathered for them. He knew how hard it was to suddenly lose your family, he never wanted others to go through that if there was a chance he could do something about it.

"The last time we were soft on new-born's many of our people died."

Startled Ritsu looked at Yukina. "What?"

"It happened after they turned Chiaki. We let one new-born go and he goes and exposes himself to the villagers. That's how the human's first found out about us. After that, humans haunted us, searching in graves, which was just crazy since we don't do that, some accidently killed humans who believed were Vampires. Some were."

Yukina looked at Ritsu with sorrow in his eyes. "There are millions of humans out there; we are barely surviving with less than a hundred. I don't mean it in a harsh way Onodera but Takano has to ensure the safety of his people. He has no choice. Please understand."

Ritsu knew life was just unfair but he wanted to also save those who had no part in this. He got where Yukina was saying. Takano had a big role to play, he was the protector of his people, he had no choice but to do what was right for them.

"I got it…I'm sorry." Yukina smiled.

"I understand that it's not fair but wouldn't you do whatever it took to protect the people you love?"

"Huh?"

"You do know that Takano was mostly thinking about you right?"

"Me?"

Yukina nodded. "Your precious to him and he doesn't want to lose you."

Ritsu looked away. But why? What was so special about him that he chose to keep him alive? He was nothing but a broken man…

"And anyway even if we do keep the new-born's alive they wouldn't be able to go back home until they control the thirst. It took Chiaki almost a hundred years to control his. You went though it already, you know how it feels like to lose control completely."

Ritsu signed in defeat. He was right. They still wouldn't be able to see their families until they control their thirst. Almost a hundred years? Did that mean he wouldn't be able to see his family too? Depression hit him hard.

Ritsu heard a deep growl that scared both him and Yukina; they jumped up to see the wolf on the walkway ready to pounce at them.

Yukina cursed and slowly backed away.

Ritsu was frozen where he was as the wolf took step after step towards them. The wolf looked so frightening in that moment that Ritsu strayed frozen in shock. Yukina backed away until he hit the edge of the wood.

The wolf ignored Ritsu and went after Yukina. He snarled loudly causing Yukina to yelp and fall backwards in the water. Coughing out the water, he rose to the surface. "Seriously?"

The wolf snarled a warning.

"I get it! Geez, bye Onodera." Yukina waved at him before swimming away and onto the beach.

The wolf relaxed slightly and turned toward a frozen Ritsu. The wolf bowed his head as if it done something bad. "Uh…" Ritsu blinked at the wolf, suddenly the wolf looked as depressed as he was feeling. The wolf whimpered as if in pain. "What's wrong?" Ritsu went to him and went down on his knees to stroke his head. The wolf purred and shocked Ritsu by laying its head on Ritsu's shoulder, nuzzling him.

Ritsu turned his head a bit to see the wolf completely relaxed against him.

Ritsu smiled. It looked like the wolf was only protecting him from Yukina. Ritsu wrapped his arms around the wolf causing him to purr. "I'm glad you're here," Ritsu whispered. "I guess I needed a friend." The wolf backed off a little to lick his cheek in answer. Ritsu blushed a bit. Not that Yukina wasn't a friend, of course, but the wolf was different.

The wolf was so loving, so protective…

Like Takano.

Ritsu signed. He knew he had to apologize to him soon. He understood what Takano had to deal with, Ritsu couldn't judge him that way. He had a duty to protect his people and he basically mocked his way to survive. Life was hard, Ritsu knew that first hand.

As if sensing his distress the wolf tackled him down and licked his face playfully. Ritsu laughed.

"I get it! I get it get off now!" Ritsu grinned as his wolf ran around in circles sometimes tackling him back down to play again.

A while passed as the wolf finally sat down next to a sleepy Ritsu.

Ritsu reached up to stroke his fur. The wolf leaned down to nuzzle its head against Ritsu's cheek. He wished Takano was with him right now, he wanted to see him again, wanted to be next to him. He blushed a bit. Just to apologize, he told himself, only that. With the wolf next to him Ritsu fell asleep.

**-An hour later**

Ritsu opened his eyes to find golden-brown eyes staring back at him. Wide eyes Ritsu couldn't take his eyes off him, there was that emotion again, the one that made him smother inside. Ritsu yelped as Takano grabbed him up on his lap.

"Masamune!"

Takano shuddered at his name and hid his face in the crook of Ritsu's neck. "Ritsu…" The yearning in his voice shook Ritsu to the core.

"Um..I…I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Takano looked up to him and brought him down for a kiss. Ritsu tensed still not used to this. He did respect Takano and was confused and frightened about the desire he always felt for him but he did know if he even liked him. They only had known each other for two days already.

Ritsu broke away. He knew it. He was crazy. Him going out with a man?

Yet the look in his eyes made him mindless again to where it didn't matter.

He was never so confused with himself before. Everything about his body was now foreign to where he had no control over himself.

Takano cupped his cheeks, bringing him close. "I love you."

Ritsu froze.

**-Takano**

Ritsu open his mouth multiple times and closed it. Not able to say anything.

Takano smirked and went in for another kiss; he would never get tired of this. "I never been in love before and really, I took you first out of desire but the more I came to visit you the more I fell."

Takano rested his head on Ritsu's chest, hearing his rapid heart beating.

One day that heart will belong to him.

"I'm also sorry for yelling at you, I hate hurting you in anyway."

"No, that was all me." Ritsu argued, inside he was still shaking with the confession Takano had given him.

Takano could still sense sadness in Ritsu. His Priest was pure hearted and wanted to save those who had no choice in the transformation. "I'll figure out what I'm going to do with the new-born's Ritsu. I can't guarantee a solution but I will try."

Ritsu held his breath and nodded. Takano smiled, what kind of monster could destroy that hope in his eyes? He would do anything for his little Priest.

"Come now, I bet you're hungry again." Ritsu tense. Takano smirked and leaned in to whisper. "I am of course part of your menu if that's what you're worrying about."

"Of course not!" Ritsu blushed again. Takano laughed.

"I don't think I'll ever grow tired of teasing you."

"Whoa! Wait, what are you doing!?" Takano suddenly picked him up bridal style and headed back into the Hotel. "Masamune! Put me down!" Ritsu looked around wondering where his wolf went to.

"I love the feel of you against me; there's no way I'm putting you down" Takano kissed Ritsu on the lips. "I want you again." He whispered huskily.

"Ah, no! Masamune!"

It was too late. Takano already had him over his shoulder and running for their room.

**-Chiaki**

"Here Hatori drink this." Hatori looked at the glass of blood with narrow eyes.

Chiaki flinched. He would have never seen the day when Hatori would have to drink blood for the rest of his life. They were now in Chiaki's room; Hatori was sitting down on the chair next to the window.

"Yoshino, I want to know everything now." He put the still full cup of blood down and looked at him. "How did it happen to you?"

Chiaki looked away. It was better to come clean he supposed. Hatori will live majority of his life with him until he learned how to control himself around humans.

"I was born almost two hundred years ago in a small village with my lover, Hayate. One day a few Rouges attacked my village. I was out helping others escape when one caught me." The fear Chiaki experienced that day was still seared into his mind.

What hurt him the most was when after he found out that Hayate died people told him that he was always looking for his lost lover, Hayate believed he was alive and searched for him. Tears threatened to fall, if only he would have learned faster than he would have been able to meet Hayate sooner.

And tell him to move on without him.

That thought killed him though…

"Yoshino," Chiaki looked at Hatori. He got lost in the story that he forgot to keep going.

"Ah, yeah, a Rouge changed me and Takano found me. Took me in and helped me control my thirst."

"What happened to Hayate?" Chiaki flinched.

"You heard Yukina." Chiaki tuned away.

There was a tense silence for a while until Hatori spoke up, "How did we get onto this island so quickly?"

"Ah, I have this ability to shift anywhere in the world I have already been to."

"Does every Vampire have this trait?" Chiaki shook his head. "I see." Hatori stood up. Chiaki backed away. The look in his eyes was heated, possessive. What was he thinking? Hatori grabbed Chiaki's arm. "Chiaki, I-"

"Yo! Chiaki!" Yukina banged on the door. "I need you to take me into the city. Takano basically kicked me out."

Hatori signed in frustration. While Chiaki signed in relief. He wasn't ready for this. "Coming! I-I'll be back." Hatori only nodded.

Chiaki opened the door and grabbed Yukina and shifted next to Yukina's favorite store. "I'll call you when I'm done."

Chiaki nodded. "I'm actually going to stay around too, I guess I'll head home and get a few things."

Amused Yukina teased. "Are you just trying to avoid Hatori?"

"Of course not!"

"Liar, I felt the tension in there, what happen between the two of you?"

"I said it was nothing. See you later." Chiaki shifted back into his apartment. He signed. Yes, he was a coward.

**-Kisa**

Kisa signed tiredly as night had almost fallen. He was lucky to leave so early from work today. For some reason no one could get in touch with Hatori. Everyone was afraid he could be another missing person. Kisa hoped not, Hatori was a good friend; he was strong and capable of taking care of himself.

Kisa prayed that Hatori was in safe hands though. Fear for him held strong in his heart.

Kisa looked around to find himself alone out in the street. Nowadays everyone was told to head in early because of the disappearances around Tokyo at night.

The fact that he was the only one out made Kisa nervous. Maybe he should have spent the night back at work like the others? Kisa scowled. It was too late now since he was almost home anyway.

He heard a twig snap to his right causing him to jump. "Hello?" His voice was shaking.

There was no answer. Kisa cursed, to hell with this, Kisa ran. There was no way he was going to wait for someone to show up and possibly end up killing him.

Just a little more, he thought as he spotted his apartment complex just a few feet away.

Someone pushed him down on the cement, scraping his cheek. Groaning he pushes himself up only to be forcibly turned around and facing a man with glowing red eyes.

Frightened Kisa tries to fight him off but it was obvious that the man was much stronger than him.

The man pins him down on the ground, a smirk playing around his lips. Kisa yells out for help but knew on one would come out of the safety of their homes to help a stranger.

Kisa's eyes widened to see the man had a pair of fangs.

Fangs!?

The man went down aiming for his neck, piercing the tender flesh when suddenly he was thrown back away from him.

Kisa got up quickly to see Yukina glaring at the man. There were three men surrounding them. Were these the guys that were taking people at night? And were they Vampires or something? Just what the fuck was going on?

Yukina stood in front of Kisa protectively. Fear was making him shaking, what were they going to do? Kisa knew he wasn't strong enough to fight them off yet he couldn't let Yukina fight three men on his own. What if they tried to run for his apartment? Then he could call the cops and they would be fine.

One of the men attacked them.

"Yukina! Be care-" He stopped, wide eyed to see Yukina had fangs too, he hissed at them as he used unnatural speed to knock the man down causing a dent in the cement.

This couldn't be happening! Kisa shook himself and ran to his apartment, ignoring the fight that was happening behind him. It wasn't real…it was just a dream.

Kisa ran up the stairs to the third floor and across the open hallway when another man suddenly appeared before him and had him against the rail. Kisa looked behind him to see the floor. If this guy pushed him over the rail he was a gonner.

.Yukina came next to them. "Let him go now!" Yukina growled, his eyes changing to dark black. The man hissed and pushed Kisa over.

"Kisa!" Kisa closed his eyes reading for the ground to greet him when arms wrapped around him.

They hit the floor and everything went blank.


	13. Problems

Yukina cursed. Kisa must have hit his head as they landed because he was now unconscious. Fear for him made him paralyzed. He prayed to God he was alright.

The Rough appeared beside them.

Yukina growled, getting up as they circled around each other. Yukina saw that of the two Rouges were still with him and the other ran away. One attacked him; Yukina dodged him and kicked him as he was still in mid-air away from him. Using his speed he ran away. He couldn't get in the fight with him holding Kisa in his arms. He was still human and delicate.

He was glad no one was on the streets or people would have seen Vampires running in unnatural speed down the roads. He turned to see one Vampire running on the light poles and the other right behind him. Shit, he couldn't take them both on.

He carefully took out his phone as he entered the park and called Chiaki.

"Chiaki, I'm at the main park hurry your ass over here, I'm being followed by Rouges."

"On my way!" Chiaki hanged up.

He made it near the outskirts of the park when one tacked him down. He let Kisa go in order to grab the Rouge before he could get a hold on his head. Yukina hissed. Yukina glanced at Kisa who was lying in the grass still unconscious.

The other Rouge was closing in fast; if he didn't take care of this fucker then he would take Kisa while he was distracted.

Yukina yelled in frustration.

The next thing he heard was a snap behind them. Chiaki used his fist to knock the one on top of him to the floor and started punching him over and over again until he lost consciousness.

Yukina winced. Never go against Chiaki. Ever.

"Take us back to the island." Yukina demanded as he gathered a pale Kisa. Was he ok? Chiaki nodded as he grabbed Yukina with one hand and the unconscious Rouge in the other.

They shifted in the top lobby where they thought Takano would be.

Sure enough he was there. What they didn't expect was that Ritsu and Hatori were there as well.

Takano's eyes widened. "What the fuck are you doing!? You idiot that guy is bleeding!"

Yukina looked down at Kisa; he was bleeding on the side of his head, which must have been where he hit his head.

Next thing he knew both Ritsu and Hatori tried to attack him.

Takano cursed as he grabbed Ritsu out of thin air and ran out the room.

Chiaki dropped the Rouge and shifted Hatori out.

Yokozawa scowled, "Are you stupid? What went through your head when you thought to bring him here?"

"He was attacked-"

"I don't give a shit! You should have dropped him off at the hospital not here!"

"There was a Vampire who already tasted his blood and you know that he would be craving him now." Yukina argued back.

"Then take him somewhere else! You know we can't afford to keep a human here with Hatori and Onodera here!"'

"You know what Yokozawa? I don't care. I'm not letting them take Kisa." With that Yukina went straight into his room and laid Kisa down on his bed. He had to bandage the wound quick.

Yukina kissed Kisa's forehead and drew back. Yukina kept glancing at the blood running down Kisa's forehead; he couldn't help himself as he leaned down again to taste the delicious blood. Yukina's eyes glowed. He left the room in search for supplies.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu blinked his eyes open to find himself lying naked next to Takano who was equally naked.

He blushed. Weren't they in the lobby just now?

"Hmm…I love it when you lose control. You're wilder in sex."

Ritsu sputtered. "Idiot! Don't say stuff like that!"

Takano grinned and held him tightly against his chest. "You know you love it."

Ritsu looked away scowling at Takano. "How did we get here?"

Takano signed. "Yukina brought a human here and you lost control again." Ritsu tensed. "Don't worry you didn't do anything." Takano ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, his arm still holding Ritsu close to him. "I'm going to have to feed you till you're full so that the thirst wouldn't affect you as much. Cause I have a feeling we are going to keep that man."

Ritsu nodded in understanding. Takano ran his hand down his chest making Ritsu's breath hitch, Takano smirked.

"Later." Takano kissed him hard and leapt out of bed. "I want you to stay here until I get everything sorted out."

Ritsu nodded again. Ritsu did hope that they didn't decide to keep the man here, he didn't want to accidentally hurt him.

**-Chiaki**

"Hatori! Calm down!" Hatori only snarled in answer. What was he going to do? He had Hatori pinned down on the bed and Chiaki was afraid he might accidentally hurt him with his freakish strength.

He was stronger than most Vampires because he haunted more than any other Vampire out there. Hatori threw his arms everywhere trying to gain the upper hand, but Chiaki wouldn't let him. Until Hatori drew up and bit him on the neck which shocked Chiaki.

Hatori grabbed his arms and spun them around to where Chiaki was now pinned down.

Chiaki tensed, he let his guard down. Hatori leaned down once again to the crook of his neck and bit.

Chiaki moaned and gasped as he thought he was incapable of feeling this desire again. He found himself wrapping his arms around Hatori, bringing him closer to him.

Breathing hard Hatori takes his fill and backs off a bit to see the desire in Chiaki's eyes.

"Chiaki…" He leans down to kiss him which Chiaki eagerly opens up to.

They both moan as their tongues dueled with each other. Hatori ran his hands under his shirt, loving the feel of his skin. Hatori moaned as one of his fangs nicked Chiaki's tongue and now he had the sweet taste of him on his lips. Chiaki grabbed his shirt and ripped down in order to frantically touch his chest.

Hatori groaned. **Mine!**

Hatori broke free of the kiss to kiss him lovingly on the forehead, his cheek, the underside of his chin. He had always wanted this, his secret crush finally in his arms, and his alone.

Chiaki stiffened; Hatori looked at him to see that Chiaki was in complete shock. Chiaki pushed him off and got up for the bed. His breathing was hard and his eyes were still a little lost.

"Ah, sorry about that…" His eyes widened to see the condition of Hatori's shirt. "umm, stay here, I didn't know Yukina had a human with him." Chiaki couldn't look him in the eyes. What was Hatori going to say about him now? He couldn't believe he got lost in the kiss when he should have stopped it in the first place. Chiaki groaned. He must have disgusted him.

"Chiaki-"

"Stay here." Chiaki shifted, he couldn't stay with him right now.

**-Takano**

Takano didn't move as Misaki waited for him with Yokozawa back at the lobby. Yokozawa gave him a worrying glance.

Shit, one of the members of the Coven was here.


	14. Two days

"Takano, it's good to see you again." Misaki smiles. Misaki was only a messenger of the Coven but that didn't mean he was any less dangerous. He wore casual faded blue jeans and a plain green long sleeve shirt. He didn't look menacing instead he looked really cute with his innocent face and green eyes.

Yet there was a time when Misaki took on an army of Rouges when the Coven was feeling lazy one day. It showed that even if Misaki wasn't a Warrior from there it showed that every member of the Coven was well trained and was someone not to fuck with.

Takano gritted his teeth. "Misaki-san, it's a pleasure to have you here."

Misaki smiled. "I'm here for the Rouge you captured alive." Both Takano and Yokozawa stiffened.

"How do you….?" Yokozawa left off the rest knowing he would understand.

"Word travels fast. Give him to me."

"We haven't questioned him yet."

"Don't worry we will do that. Now the Rouge."

Yokozawa sighed in frustration. He picked up the Rouge still on the floor and handed him to Misaki. Misaki grabbed him over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing.

"Ah, and one more thing, the Coven sent me a message to tell you guys that they want the Priest, editor and the human who saw Vampires, dead."

Yokozawa sucked in a breath, Takano glared. He should have known they would know everything. The Coven was more precautious than him, which was how they survived all these centuries without humans finding out who they were.

"They hope that you will fulfill this task before the party in the next two days and they can't wait to see you."

They didn't say anything so Misaki took his leave. A black smoke appeared behind him, consuming him, and then disappeared. Misaki's power was almost like shifting but the black smoke was poisons to all who inhaled it.

"Shit!" Yokozawa paces around the room with his hands raking his hair.

"My words exactly." Takano sat down. He had to rethink his plan.

"What are we going to tell the others? You know they won't approve of this."

"About what?" Both men turned to see Chiaki had shifted in the room. Behind him was Yukina walking casually over to them as if he'd done nothing wrong.

**First I'm going to kill Yukina then tell them the bad news.** Takano thought, glaring.

And then he was going to hide his Ritsu until this whole thing settled down.

**-Kisa**

Kisa woke up with a groan. Where was he? He looked around the room frowning at the expensive furniture around him. Was he at a lovers? He didn't think so; he remembered walking home from work.

Kisa slowly got up, getting a little dizzy. He was walking home and then...he was attacked.

Kisa sucked in a breath. Where was he now? Panicked he got out of bed and looked out the window to be dumbfounded to find he was next to the beach. But the closest place he was next to the beach was a six hour drive. He was that far from Tokyo now?

Kisa looked around the room to find the door; he had to get out of here. He rushed to it, his heartbeat going crazy. The door was locked. Damn it!

Was there something to open it with? His frantic eyes searched the room. He had to calm down, he was no good to himself he was going into hysterical. He tried the door again but this time he threw himself at it again and again.

Nothing.

The door held strong. He knew he couldn't go through the window; it was too high with no way to go down.

He heard the unlocking click of the door. Kisa quickly hid behind it to see a woman coming in with a tray. As quietly as he could he went over the door and out the room.

He ran through the hallway. Where was the exit? It was just doors after doors. Kisa reached the end of the hallway with a curse, did he take the wrong turn or was he supposed to search in every room there was? He did see some stairs as he was running through but it lead up not down. He walked back to them.

This was so confusing.

He heard footsteps coming closer so he had no choice but to head up. Kisa frowned; it only had one door on this floor. Why? Kisa heard the footsteps coming up.

That door it was! He opened it and closed it quietly.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know but we better hurry! He can't be wondering out by himself!"

"Oh, man, Lord Yukina is going to kill us!"

It was two women talking with each other with panic in their voices. Yukina was here? Kisa shivered when he remembered Yukina had fangs that night. Were they Vampires? Kisa shook his head. Impossible, Vampires don't exist; he must have been tired is all.

"What are you doing in here?"

Kisa turned around to see a green eyed man staring in shock at him.

"Ah, sorry! I was just-" Kisa stopped wide eyed as the small man's green eyes turned black. What the fuck!?

"Get out now!" The man slowly walked away as if scared of him.

Kisa was too shocked to move. As he watched the man hissed at him showing sharp fangs.

Vampires…

The small man smiled suddenly and slowly stalked his pray. Kisa backed away until his back hit the doorway. The man used his speed to trap him there, his hand around Kisa's neck, thrusting it to the side.

His fangs descended to his neck, ready to take his blood.

**-Lobby**

"Lord Takano-san, we have a problem." Takano looked up to the maid.

His foot was on Yukina's head on the ground. Yukina cursed, he should have known better than to go up against Takano.

"What is it?"

"Ah, um, the human got out of his room and is now wondering around, we can't find him anywhere."

Yukina sucked in a breath. Takano cursed. "Chiaki check on Hatori." Chiaki already shifted without being told. "You idiot! I knew this would happen."

Yukina didn't listen he got up and ran hoping to find Kisa before he found himself in trouble.


	15. Before the War

Ritsu stopped mere inches from the man's neck. No, he couldn't hurt him. He had to stop himself. Ritsu eased off to see the man's fear in his eyes, Ritsu backed away. It felt like fighting with a beast trying to take back control of him. The scent of the small man was strong, his heartbeat so loud in his ears. Never had Ritsu been more frightened in his life. He wanted to kill him, take his blood, and find more.

He had to fight it.

"Get. Away!" He told the small man. He was barely able to control it. Ritsu grabbed his head and squeezed. He prayed then, telling God to give him the strength, to not let him sin, to not leave him in the darkness of this beast.

Ritsu squeezed harder, stay focus!

The man finally snapped out of it and flung opened the door behind him to bump into Yukina. He stiffened.

Takano came in right behind them. "Ritsu!"

"Masamune…" Ritsu reached for him, Takano grabbed him tightly in his arms.

"Take him away now Yukina!" Yukina nodded and grabbed a struggling Kisa out the room. "Calm down Ritsu, I got you now." Tears ran down Ritsu's eyes. He couldn't focus; the world around him was spinning.

Takano grabbed the back of his head and drew him to his neck. Ritsu didn't fight it anymore, he drank.

Breathing hard Ritsu pushed away. "Ritsu, look at me."

Ritsu couldn't, there was a loud static in his ears and the world was still spinning.

Takano cursed. "Ritsu I need you to stay in this room while I'm gone, I'll hurry up with the mission and come back here alright?" Ritsu didn't say anything. Takano picked him up and carried him to bed. "Sleep now, I'll be back soon love." Takano kissed his forehead. Ritsu covered himself tightly, shaking a little. Takano's heart ached. He was proud that Ritsu was able to deny the thirst, but in doing so hurt him. Vampires were supposed to indulge, listen to instinct. That was why the Rouges decided to become their own. They chose a life where they were free to be Vampires.

Reluctantly Takano left Ritsu, hoping that the mission would be quick.

**-Lobby**

"I'm sorry Yokozawa but we're going to need Kirishima." Takano said.

Yokozawa froze. "Why?"

"Yukina has to stay so that he could care for the human."

Yokozawa growled. "Let someone else do that!"

Takano scowled, "You don't think I thought of that? Look I don't want to bring Kirishima in this either but I can't let what happened today happened again; I need to make sure that that human would not leave that room again."

Yokozawa growled. Takano knew how he felt about Kirishima, even if Yokozawa tries to deny it, both men were in love with each other, and God knew how much Yokozawa also loved the little girl. "I swear Takano; if there is one scratch on him I will kill you."

Takano rolled his eyes. "Kill Yukina, he's the one who brought the fucken human here." Takano took out his phone to call him.

**-Chiaki**

Chiaki shifted into his room. Hatori was in the living room sitting down reading one of his books.

"Everything alright Hatori?" Chiaki looked around frantically; he didn't smell the human here so he relaxed.

Hatori nodded. "What's wrong?"

Chiaki sighed. "The human got out and I was afraid he could have gone in here." Chiaki avoided eye contact with him. Hatori noticed. "So, ah, I need you to stay here until I come back-"

"Where are you going?" Chiaki didn't notice how Hatori was advancing on him.

"On a mission, it'll be really quick so you won't have to worry."

"What if I said no?" Chiaki looked up, startled to see he was inches away from him.

"What?" Chiaki backed away a little.

"No, I don't want you fighting Chiaki."

"I'm not weak Hatori, I can take care of myself-"

"That's not what I'm saying." Hatori grabbed his arms before he could shift.

"I don't want to see you get hurt. You're precious to me." Hatori's soft voice resonated though him making him shiver. Chiaki shook his head.

"I said I'll be fine Hatori." Chiaki brushed off his hands. "I'm a Vampire; I can't get hurt that easily."

"Chiaki-"

"I'll see you later Hatori! Just leave it be." Chiaki shifted, his heart in complete turmoil.

How was he going to live with Hatori now? They were mostly going to avoid each other.

**I don't know what to do with these feelings knocking me down every time I'm around him.**

**-Lobby**

Chiaki shifted in the Lobby room with Kirishima and Hiyori.

"Onii-Chan!" Hiyori ran to Yokozawa and jumped into his arms. Yokozawa smiled gently as he held her tight. "It's been so long! You hardly visit anymore!"

"I'm sorry Hiyori, I'm just so busy." Yokozawa puts her down.

Kirishima smiles. "So Yukina actually brought a human among two new-born's?" He shakes his head.

"Sorry about this Kirishima." Takano says.

"Don't worry about it." Kirishima, Takano, and Chiaki leave the room in order to change.

"How's your dad doing?" Yokozawa asks Hiyori as she sits down beside him.

"Fine, he's been busy with work mostly." Hiyori smiles. Hiyori already knew that they were together, she didn't mind it one bit since she loved Yokozawa already with all her heart.

Yokozawa hesitates, "He's drinking enough right? And getting enough sleep?"

Hiyori smiles. "Don't worry Onii-Chan! I make sure of it." Yokozawa relaxed.

Hatori comes in the room. "Where's Chiaki,"

Yokozawa frowns. "Didn't Chiaki say to stay in the room?"

"Is that the human?" Hiyori asks, Hatori looks at the girl with surprise.

"No Hiyori, that's Chiaki's new-born."

"Oh, he looks like Hayate."

Hatori froze. "What?"

"You look like Chiaki's lover, Hayate, except the eyes. His were brown. Right Onii-Chan?"

Yokozawa stays quiet as Hatori takes in the news.

"Hey Yokozawa how did-" Chiaki jumps to see Hatori in the room. "Hatori! What are you doing? I told you to stay in the room!"

Hatori turns to see Chiaki had a tight leather suit on with pieces of black armor to protect his neck and heart. He was also holding a mask to hide his bottom half of his face.

Kirishima and Takano came in then with matching cloths as Chiaki.

"Chiaki I told you to keep him in the room!" Takano lectured.

"I did!"

"Takano, will you promise me to keep Chiaki safe?" Chiaki blushes at Hatori's words.

Takano chuckled. "Actually he's the one usually protecting me. Have faith in Chiaki Hatori, he's a really good fighter and he will do whatever it takes to get back to you."

"Takano!" Chiaki couldn't believe this. He was sure his face was completely red right now.

Hatori nodded. He was still afraid to let him go.

"Let's not waste any more time, Chiaki legs go." Chiaki nodded and grabs Takano and Kirishima.

Yokozawa and Kirishima's eyes meet fear in his eyes made Kirishima smile. "Don't worry I'll be back."

Chiaki shifted them.


	16. Darkness

**Ok, really quick, some of you have been asking me when I will post up more of 'My Angel' and I have decide to when I'm done with this story so I can focus 100% on My Angel, maybe I'll post another chapter up just for you guys ****, but yeah! OMG I'M LOVING IT! I already gave myself a nosebleed. ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! I already wrote 3 chapters for it and I have never felt so excited about writing a story since Black Angel Raven! KYAAA! **

**Ok, I need to breathe…whoo! Ok so…There you go…XD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**-A few hours later…**

"Chiaki! Get your ass over here now!" Shit! Kirishima held an unconscious Takano in his arms. There was too many of them, even with Chiaki shifting all over the place killing New-born's one by one it was still not enough.

The place was now pitch black, even for their eye-sight, all they could hear was snarling and hissing.

Chiaki finished two Rouges before shifting back to them. Chiaki was bleeding heavily and his eyesight was about to lose focus as well. He grabbed Kirishima and Takano and shifted.

But not before a Rouge came up behind them grabbing Chiaki and stabbing him in the back.

They shifted, accidently taking the Rouge with them.

**-Earlier…**

A few hours passed as Ritsu joined the group up in the lobby.

"Onodera, how are you doing?" Yokozawa asked, noticing how pale he looked.

Ritsu winced, he was still shaking. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." Ritsu saw that Hatori was also here and was that…a little girl?

The girl smiled at him. "Hi! My names Hiyori."

Ritsu smiled. "My names Ritsu, it's a pleasure."

Hiyori was sitting on Yokozawa's lap; they looked so comfortable with each other. Was that his daughter?

"Take a seat Onodera; you look dead on your feet." Ritsu nodded grateful. Yokozawa called a woman to bring blood for him. Ritsu smiled, Yokozawa was a kind-hearted man, he'd seen how capable he was with others, the patience, and understanding. He knew now why Takano trusted him so much.

Yukina came in the room groaning. "Where's Takano?"

Yokozawa glared at him. "They left already,"

"Huh? Wasn't I supposed to go with them?"

"Yeah, but your human got out and Onodera suffered because of it. They took Kirishima so that you could take care of that human." Yokozawa snarled low, he was holding back his full anger because Hiyori was here.

Yukina winced.

"Why are you here and not with Kisa?"

Yukina hesitated, blushing a bit, "He hit me in the head and kicked me out of the room. I locked it and made sure that no maids enter. He is to be left alone before I get back."

Yokozawa nodded with satisfaction. Yukina turned to Onodera who was massaging a massive headache.

"Sorry, Onodera,"

Ritsu smiled at him. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," Yokozawa grumbled. Yukina scowled at him. Hiyori rubbed her eyes, feeling sleepy. "Hmm, sleepy Hiyori?"

Hiyori nodded, smiling up at him. Yokozawa smiled in return and lifted her up to take her to his room.

As soon as they were out of ear-shot Yukina let out a loud groan. "He's going to kill me, I know it!"

Confused, Ritsu asks, "Who?"

"Yokozawa! Kirishima wasn't supposed to get involve with this war and now that he is…" Yukina sat down with his face in his hands.

"Who is Kirishima?"

"It's the father of that little girl and Yokozawa's Mate."

The woman set down a tray of blood in front of Ritsu which made him wince at. The smell of it made him sick this time.

"Drink up Onodera, trust me you will need it." Ritsu nodded and picked up the glass.

"When is this mission over?" Hatori finally spoke up.

Yukina leaned back on the chair. "Who knows?" Agitated, Hatori stood up and paced the room. "Seriously Hatori, Chiaki could take care of himself, stop worrying so much. You're just going to get yourself sick. Here" Yukina pushed the second glass over to Hatori, "I bet you haven't drunk yet, you must be thirsty." Hatori looked at the blood with disdain. "If you don't drink up you're going to make Chiaki worry and if he worries then he would forget to take care of himself, got it?"

Hatori signed in defeat and grabbed the cup. Yukina smiled.

"Yukina…"

Yukina winced and jumped behind the couch. "Now wait just a minute Yokozawa…"

Yokozawa wasn't listening; he marched over to Yukina to beat the crap out of him. Yukina circled him, trying not to let him get within ten feet from him. "You are going to die for this."

Yukina cursed, "I said-"

Chiaki fell forward as the Rouge kicked Kirishima sending him and Takano a few feet away from them and jumped back from everyone else.

Everyone was frozen at the sight. Takano was unconscious on the floor and Kirishima was barely able to stand up, Chiaki was on the ground breathing hard from the stab wound on his back.

"Shit!" Yukina attacked the Rouge but the Rouge was ready for him and managed to dodge his attack, picked him up, and threw him to the far wall where he crashed into glass. Hatori went over to Chiaki, fear making his hands shake as he inspected the wound on his back.

The Rouge turned his attention to Yokozawa; with his blade ready he attacked him. This Rouge was too fast and Yokozawa knew he wouldn't be able to defend himself good empty handed.

Ritsu acted on instinct and threw himself on the Rouge trying to save Yokozawa and together they crashed to the side. Ritsu yelled out in pain as the knife that was meant for Yokozawa impaled is side. The Rouge pushed Ritsu off him and grinned evilly as he once again faced Yokozawa.

Chiaki got up, limping, and pushed Hatori's concerned arms out of the way.

The Rouge grinned at him. "Still kicking? I should have known from the famous Yoshino."

Chiaki stayed focus. Hatori was about to push him back when Chiaki attacked the Rouge. The speed shocked Hatori; Chiaki elbowed the Rouge on the face as he spun to take the knife away. The knife went flying out of the Rouges grasp. Chiaki punched him down on the ground and didn't let up until the man was too weak to pick up his head. Chiaki then twisted his head until the head came clean off.

Panting hard Chiaki got up wobbling only to fall to the side.

"Chiaki!" Hatori grabbed him in his arms, tears threatening to fall at how pale Chiaki looked. He was already unconscious.

Yokozawa cursed as he went for Kirishima who was more exhausted than wounded. Takano was taken out the room by two Vampires.

Yukina ran to Ritsu and cursed. He was bleeding badly; the blade managed to rip through flesh and leave the wound gaping open. Ritsu gasped as the pain consumed him, he never felt anything like it. He wanted to die, anything to stop the pain.

"Stay with me Ritsu, don't worry I'll- Damn it!" Frantic Yukina called someone over his shoulder.

Ritsu's sight was fading; a cold unlike anything he has ever felt was creeping up on him.

Was he going to die?

God, I'm scared…it's so cold…

Ritsu lost consciousness.


	17. Burns

**Sorry I bearly posted this up now, I did post up 'My Angel' up on Thanksgiving, and then the next day was my mama's b-day and I was BUSY! then my family came on Saturday and I had to cook ugh! but yeah then my damn laptop crashed on me! but now it's fixed and I'm back! XD yay!**

**Oh and btw! I realized I haven't shout it out yet but "My Angel" is the Sequel to Black Angel Raven! XD **

**Sorry! been so busy lately! oh and Thank you, PureSurpriseCoupleKisaxRitsu for the Fan art of Black Angel Raven! omg I loved it! AWWWW! just wanted to shout it out XD**

**But here is the next story! **

**Enjoy! Much love!**

* * *

Hatori gently laid Chiaki down on the bed while around him maids were quickly putting down bandages and trays of blood down beside them.

His hands where shaking as he removed Chiaki's black armor off to see all the scratches, bites, and scars from pervious battles. Hatori sucked in a breath, Chiaki always had a long sleeve shirt on, it was no wonder he hid it, his hands and chest were covered in them.

"Sir, we must close his wounds." Hatori looked up to a worried maid as she and others were waiting patiently for him, ready to aid Chiaki. He moved aside and watched as they practically ran to the bed, he stood there feeling helpless unable to help in any way. One woman carefully picked him up in a sitting position while another wrapped bandages around his stomach.

A maid came up to him. "You must feed him sir, he doesn't respond to the glasses we're trying to pour down his throat." True enough, one maid was trying to open his lips and make him drink it but his throat was unresponsive and wouldn't swallow.

Hatori frowned. "How am I suppose to do that?"

The maid gestured to the blood on the table. "Drink the blood and let Master Yoshino take it from you." Hatori blushed a bit but nodded, understanding.

The maids then left after they brought two more trays of blood in case and left. Hatori looked at the blood warily, Chiaki needed it, so he had to do it.

Hatori picked up the first glass and drank it down, wincing at how wrong it felt in his mind yet how good it tasted. It was still unnatural for him, he was drinking blood, real blood. He looked at Chiaki, never in a million years would he have thought that Vampires existed, and that he was one of them.

Hatori drank another glass of blood.

He remembered Chiaki in his college years and how he was always quiet and in his own little world. He and Yoshino were classmates and on a project they were both selected to work together, at first Hatori found him a bit annoying at the fact that he was always lost in his head and didn't really help but after a while he was surprised at how knowledgeable he was. If he was stuck on something Chiaki would suddenly have the answer for it.

He was always drawing when he was bored, Hatori had asked why he loved to draw so and instead of answering the obvious like he loved it or how he had the passion to draw he answered:

"I hate to draw actually" Chiaki shrugged. He looked back at his drawing with a soft smile. "The only reason I draw is to remember."

Hatori frowned. "Remember?"

Chiaki nodded. "I met a lot of people who were kind to me and they went through so much in their lives, pain, suffering, heartache, and still they are the most kindest people I have ever met in my life. I mostly loved their love lives, how they went through it all and how much sorrow they had to deal with, the forbidden love and what not..." Chiaki looked sad, "And their happily ever after..." Chiaki leaned back in his chair. "I want to forever remember them, that's all."

"Why not visit them again?"

Chiaki smiled sadly. "If only I wasn't born in this life I would have loved to stay with them." Chiaki shook his head. "They are no longer here sadly, it was a long time ago."

Hatori didn't say anything. He believed he fell in love then. He never saw a human being so drowned in anguish before and his heart ached for Chiaki.

Hatori drank another glass down.

After that he and Chiaki were always together, the more he learned about him the more Hatori fell in love.

Another glass.

Who would have thought that his crush was a Vampire?

Another.

Hatori choked. It was too much. He forced himself to drink one more and he nearly heaved it out again, he covered his mouth until it passed. It was good but the fact that he was thinking that this was someone's blood he was drinking didn't set well with him. Hatori winced at the other five glasses of blood still waiting for him. He was fine with these, he hoped that Chiaki would be up by then so that he could drink the rest for himself.

Hatori climbed on the bed. "Yoshino, wake up." No response. "Yoshino, I'm going to sit you up alright?" Still no response, he was so still...

Hatori gently cupped Chiaki's neck and brought him up to Hatori. He opened his shirt and nicked his neck.

"Yoshino drink from me." Hatori pried Chiaki's mouth open and on to the nick in his neck. As soon as the Hatori's blood hit Chiaki's tounge, Chiaki moaned and bit down eagerly. Hatori sucked in a breath and let out a husky moan. Why did Chiaki respond to his blood but not the ones in the glass?

When that Rouge bit him it hurt like nothing he had ever felt before, but with Chiaki it was only pleasure. Hatori fisted the sheets beside Chiaki's hands, trying to control himself. Chiaki circled his arms around Hatori brining him closer to him.

Hatori gritted his teeth, he was too close to him. His desire was frightening stronger than he would have ever thought possible and the fact that Chiaki was below him didn't help.

Hatori's eyes widened to see that his hand had already lifted up Chiaki's shirt without his command. Chiaki moaned at his touch.

**I cant stop...**

Chiaki backed away with a confused expression, Hatori pulled him closer with his hand at Chiaki's nape, Hatori leaned down and took his mouth. The merest contact rocked him. From the first touch, he felt how giving Chiaki's lips were, parting in welcome. Chiaki gave a cry against him, and his palms traced up Hatori's chest to rest at his neck, his fingers twining in his hair.

He slipped his tongue into Chiaki's mouth, and he met it with his own, with slow, wicked laps that made Hatori inhale sharply to groan against him. Hatori's free hand grasped his waist to hold him as he deepened the kiss, and Chiaki moaned his approval, going soft against him.

Just when he was about to rip off both their jeans and make wicked love Chiaki cried out in pain.

Hatori froze. Chiaki winced as he sat up to reach behind him. His hand came back into view with fresh blood.

Hatori cursed and tried to control his raging desire. Chiaki was hurt. What was he thinking?

"Here drink." Hatori somehow got off the bed and handed him the glass of blood. Chiaki blushed as clarity returned to him. He nodded and drank.

Hatori needed to get away before he jumped him again, he told Chiaki he was going to get more bandages and went out the room.

Chiaki looked at the table and beside the blood were more bandages. Chiaki turned beet red, he couldn't believe what almost happened.

**-Ritsu**

"What do you mean he was stabbed!?"

Ritsu tried to open his eyes but they were so heavy. What was going on?

"I don't give a fuck! you guys were suppose to look after him!"

Takano? Why was he yelling? Where was he?

Ritsu held his breath as extreme pain suddenly flared at his side. He clenched his teeth, trying to keep in the scream.

"Ritsu! Hold on, don't worry,"

Did he yell out?

"Give me more blood now!" Back to him Takano's voice went soft. "Don't worry, i'll take care of you, i'll make sure you never feel pain again."

Ritsu felt hands on him. His body became more aware of itself, He felt the chill of metal on his back, he was shirtless, and his side felt like it was on fire.

Yet a strange cold invaded throughout his body. It scared him.

"Ritsu this is going to hurt, stay with me alright?" Takano kissed his forehead.

Ritsu couldn't hold back the scream as something hot was poured down on the wound. Takano grabbed his hand and squeezed.

Ritsu lost consciousness.

**-In the streets of Tokyo...**

A man held down a woman, drinking her down greedily before giving her blood.

"Sir, we have good news and a problem..."

The hooded man looked up as another man appeared beside him.

"What is the good news?"

"The Coven has involved themselves."

The hooded man grinned. "Perfect. What's the problem?"

"Takano and his men has found the warehouse where we keep the new-borns...he's killed most of them now."

The man cursed as the woman's scream filled the night.

All the hard work...wasted...

"Relocate the new-borns and get the men to make more, I don't want them to know where they are."

The man beside him nodded and disappeared in the night.

He signed. Takano was getting a real pain in the ass.

He grinned. Takano wont be a problem in the future, he will make sure of it.


	18. Poison

Yukina laid Ritsu down on the bed. Yokozawa helped Kirishima down on another one in front of Takano. Chiaki was sent to his room because everyone knew he hated hospitals and the fact that everyone knew he would be ok, he had worse than a stab to the back.

Damn it! He didn't know if Ritsu was going to be alright. He suffered from denying the thirst and now this?

He was going to go crazy when he wakes up.

Yukina moved aside so that the doctors could examine Ritsu. Ritsu had Yukina respects for saving Yokozawa like that. He risked his life for a man he didn't really know.

Two doctors were currently treating Takano while a doctor and two nurses were treating Ritsu. He knew Ritsu would live from this, that wasn't the problem, it was when Takano woke up.

He was not going to be here when Takano woke up.

"Yukina," Yukina turned to Hiroki. "We have a problem." He held the knife that the Rouge had on him. Hiroki was a scientist. He was mostly holed up in his room reading, so Yukina was surprised he was out. He didn't like to socialize so he was usually grumpy with others.

"What is it?" Yukina studied the knife and frowned at the silver liquid around the hilt.

Hiroki sighed. "This is poisoned."

Yukina choked. "What do you mean poisoned!?"

"Its not the lethal poison, but..."

"but...?" That's it, Takano was going to kill everyone!

"Come, it's better if I showed you."

Yukina nodded, fear in his heart for both Ritsu and Chiaki.

**-Earlier**

Takano sucked in a breath as he regained consciousness. His whole body tensed as he believed he was still in the fight, the new-borns clawing at his body and the Rouges aiming for his head. He blinked at the harsh light above him. The only thing he heard was the voices of women. He groaned as he sat up and squeezed his head. It was like a sledge hammer was knocking down on his whole being. Hands tried to push him down on the bed again. Takano waved them away.

"Takano! Are you alright?" Takano frowned at Yokozawa. They were back already?

"Yeah…" Doctors and nurses were hurrying everywhere, in front of him was Kirishima being treated by two of them. A nurse came up to him and wrapped his arm; it had a gashing wound to the shoulder down to the elbow.

"What happened?" Yokozawa asked.

Takano shrugged and winced, his muscles were so tense he could hardly move. "Too many, we split up and I and Chiaki had the worst, Kirishima came right when I got knocked out."

"Who knocked you out?"

"One of the dozens of new-born's who wanted my blood and were clawing out my eyes must have done it." Takano wiped his eyes with his free hand, his vision was blurry, and he needed blood.

Yokozawa scowled. "This is serious."

"You expect me to remember that? It happened so fast alright?"

Takano surveyed the room, he was in the small clinic they had on the second floor. The room was filled with bloodied bandages and bagged blood for him. Where was Chiaki? He was the worst injured. Takano shrugged, he bet he was already up, he never let anything keep him down for long no matter how badly wounded he was.

Yokozawa cleared his throat catching Takano's attention. He looked guilty now.

"Ah, well, when you guys came back Chiaki accidently brought a Rouge with him…"

Takano tensed, seeing Yokozawa worried had his hackles rising.

"What happened?" Yokozawa stayed silent as if he wanted to say it but at the same time couldn't. Takano broke in a cold sweat imagining the worse, Takano growled, "Where's Ritsu?"

Yokozawa looked behind him. Slowly he turned to see his Ritsu lying on a similar bed.

Takano's heart stopped. No!

Ignoring his own pain completely he ran for Ritsu. "What the fuck happened!?" He yelled at Yokozawa.

"He was stabbed-"

"What do you mean he was stabbed!?" He moved the nurse aside and inhaled sharply the wound on Ritsu's side, it was a still open. If he was a human he would have died instantly.

"The Rouge had a knife and after he took Yukina down he went after me which Ritsu stopped him. Look Takano it happened so fast-"

"I don't give a fuck! You guys were supposed to look after him!"

Takano grabbed some bandages and applied pressure. Ritsu shrieked at the sudden pain.

"Ritsu! Hold on, don't worry," To Yokozawa he yelled, "Give me more blood now!" Back to Ritsu, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you, I'll make sure you never feel pain again."

Takano winced as he traced the bruises Ritsu had on his body. He wanted to kill that Rouge himself, over and over again. Hell wouldn't compare to what he would do to him.

"Here Takano, put this on him." Yokozawa gave him Betadine Antiseptic to clean the wound.

Takano took it. "Ritsu this is going to hurt, stay with me alright?" Takano kissed his forehead.

Ritsu screamed as the liquid was poured in his wound. Yokozawa helped in pinning him down as the liquid took effect.

Takano then dressed the wound and had Ritsu get an IV. His blood level was so low; he was surprised he was still breathing. Takano cursed. "What do you mean a Rouge was here?"

"The Rouge must have tagged along as Chiaki shifted with you guys. He stabbed Chiaki from behind and Yukina attacked but the Rouge anticipated it and threw him across the room." Yokozawa signed. "He aimed for me but then Ritsu pushed him away which got him stabbed instead."

Takano gritted his teeth. And after Ritsu went and denied the thirst, this was going to have a big impact on him.

Yokozawa grabbed his shoulder, "Takano you need to rest too, your still injured."

"I'm fine Yokozawa, I'm not leaving Ritsu alone."

"Yokozawa, leave him alone." Kirishima came up to them. "Come on, where's Hiyori?"

Yokozawa knew that Takano wouldn't leave the Priest's side so he let them alone.

**-Ritsu**

The Vampire grinned at Ritsu. His fangs shinning in the darkness.

"You're going to die. Here. Now…"

Ritsu was frozen in place.

"Your God can't save you in this darkness. Even he has abandoned you."

No, please, don't abandon me…Don't leave me in this darkness.

"You belong in my dark world now." The Vampire took out his knife. Ritsu could already feel the sharp pain at his side, could already perceive the bite of metal into flesh.

Takano…where was he? Ritsu called for him.

"He can't hear you, he too has abandoned you."

Ritsu screamed.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I'm suffering writers block, but I got an idea now, next is Yukina and kisa.**

**Ugh! I hate you writers block! Damn you!**

**XD much love everyone! **


	19. Effects

Yukina cursed as he quickly ran back to the second floor. He needed to inform Yokozawa about the poison quickly, it was only a matter of time before it hit's both Chiaki and Ritsu. He wanted to prepare them for the worst.

Yukina went in the little hospital to see that Takao was awake and sitting next to Ritsu.

Shit! He hadn't anticipated on seeing Takano. He had hoped that he would still be out cold.

Takano still had his armor on, only the neck and a bit of his chest was exposed. Still, Takano was still strong without it.

Yukina slowly backed away.

"Yukina get over here." Takano said quietly, deadly.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Takano looked over his shoulder; there was murder in his eyes. "You were supposed to protect Ritsu." Takano got up from the chair and started to advance on him, his fist clenched for a punch.

"Wait! Takano I have some important news-" Yukina jumped back behind beds trying to put things between them.

"I don't give a shit!" He growled both men circled each other.

Yukina was going to die, he knew it. No one would be so stupid to ever think about challenging Takano and expect to win.

Right when Takano was about to jump him, Ritsu inhaled sharply and quickly sat up in bed. His eyes were wide wit fright.

Yukina cursed. The poison had already started within Ritsu.

Takano ran to him. "Ritsu! Don't worry, I got you." Ritsu jumped at the first touch, his eyes were unfocused. Yukina could hear Ritsu's heartbeat race faster.

"Get away from me!" Ritsu screeched. He fought Takano, tears running down his eyes.

"Ritsu! It's me Takano, it's me!" Takano grabbed his flaring arms and pinned them down on the bed which only caused Ritsu to panic more. "Ritsu, easy…" Takano kissed his forehead which seemed to confuse Ritsu.

Ritsu slowed down. "Masamune?"

Takano sighed in relief. "It's me, easy now."

Ritsu burst out crying; his arms broke free from Takano's grasp and wrapped them around him. He held on to Takano for dear life.

Yukina had never seen Takano so anguished before. His heart ached for him. Ritsu was going to go through worse in a couple of hours, the poor man wouldn't last it.

Yukina went out the door leaving the two lovers alone. He had to find Yokozawa. He could give Takano the news since he knew how to handle Takano better.

He already instructed Hiroki to find an antidote for the poison, he said it was almost impossible since not even humans had found the cure, but then not many humans came in contact with this poison.

Yukina went back up the floors; he decided to check on Chiaki as he was struck with the poison first and more likely infected more than Ritsu.

Yukina knocked on the door, not surprised that Chiaki himself opened it.

"How are you doing Chiaki?" His worried gaze studied Chiaki, he looked alright. "Did you just wake up?"

Chiaki smiled a little. "Better and yeah actually, just a few minutes ago."

"No bad dreams?"

Chiaki frowned. "No, I'm fine."

Yukina exhaled in relief, Chiaki could probably handle it more than Ritsu then. Yukina frowned as a thought accord. "Where's Hatori? I would have expected him to keep you in that bed all day."

Chiaki blushed. "I don't know, he left a while ago"

Yukina tried not to grin and failed. "So even injured you gave your new-born some action did you?"

Chiaki gawked. "What the hell are you saying? Nothing happened!"

"And yet there's a hickey." Yukina pointed to where his shoulder met neck. Chiaki blushed madly.

"Shut up!" He shut the door in Yukina's face.

Yukina laughed and carried on.

He wasn't worried about Chiaki since the poison only took effect when the body was defenseless, mostly asleep, and Chiaki was never weak, asleep or awake.

He made it up on the top floor and knocked on Yokozawa's door.

Kirishima answered instead, looking surprised to see Yukina here. "Hey what's up?"

"I need to speak with Yokozawa, its urgent."

Yokozawa was already coming toward them. "What happened?"

"The knife held a poison." Yokozawa's eyes widened. "Don't worry," Yukina assured him, "it's not lethal, but It could do self-harm."

"I don't understand, what is it?"

"Hiroki said the drug was named Elpaline, its effects are to bring the victims nightmares into real-life hallucinations. It only lasts three days but it could make a human do suicide in one."

Yokozawa raked his hair with his fingers. "So Onodera and Chiaki are in danger, did anyone else come in contact with it?"

Yukina shook his head. "Also Onodera already woke up screaming his lungs off, so it's already in effect with him."

"Have you told Takano yet? And what about Chiaki?"

"You're telling Takano, he hates me right now, and Chiaki is fine, he was up when I checked on him."

Yokozawa nodded. "Alright then, he's still in the second floor?" Yukina nodded. "I'll head there now." Done with that Yukina went to his bed room.

**-Kisa**

Kisa hid in the bathroom, it was the only place with a lock where he could hide himself in. Vampires were real! How the hell was he going to escape with all these things lurking about?

His heart wouldn't calm down; his hands were shaking and sweating. The image of the green eyed man baring his fangs at him was still fresh in his head. Kisa grabbed the edge of the sink to hold him up.

What was he going to do?

"Kisa?" Kisa tensed, it was Yukina!

"Kisa? Where did you-" The doorknob to the bathroom turned making Kisa jump with new fright. Yukina sighed. "Kisa open up, I need to talk to you."

"Go away!" Kisa knew he was trapped; there was no window, no hiding place, he was screwed.

Why did this have to happen to him? What the hell did he do? Out of the thousands of people out there why did it have to be him? He should have stayed at work!

"Kisa please, hear me out, I promise I won't hurt you."

Could he believe that?

Kisa groaned, to think he had a crush on him and the fact that they kissed the last time they were together didn't help.

He had to be dreaming.

"Kisa you do know I could easily take this door down without thought, right?"

Kisa sucked in a breath. No, he was bluffing, there was no way he could do that.

"Kisa please. I'll explain everything to you if you just let me in."

"I'm not falling for that." Kisa looked around for any type of weapons he could use in order to defend himself. The hanger for the towels was screwed tight, there was nothing in the covers, and he had nothing on him but his clothes on.

Yukina sighed again. "Fine then."

Kisa yelped as Yukina only pushed the door a little and the lock came right off.

"See? I told you so." Yukina held up his hands as he heard Kisa's heart beat go irregularly faster. "Please calm down. See? I'm not hurting you or anything. I just want you to sit on the bed or the sofa and we'll talk it all out. Whatever makes you comfortable."

Kisa was still hesitant about him. Yet the fact that Yukina could have forced him by now without saying anything had him thinking maybe he was telling the truth?

Yukina stepped back with his hands still in the air. "I won't do anything, I promise,"

Kisa slowly edged out the bathroom and ran to the front door which was locked. Kisa cursed.

Yukina stayed at the bedroom door. Kisa turned around and pressed his back to the door. "See? I won't do anything." Yukina still had his hands up as if he was the one in danger.

"If that's true then why did you take me here?" Kisa yelled.

Yukina sighed irritated. "Because the person who attacked you before now has your scent and will stop at nothing to have you."

Kisa's eyes widened with new fear.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure they won't get to you."

Kisa's legs gave out, dropping him on the floor. "So what? My life is basically over?"

Yukina shook his head. "I just need to kill the Vampire who wants you dead and then you could lead a normal human life again."

"Really?"

Yukina smiled. "I promise Kisa."

Kisa nodded, still just because he said this didn't mean Kisa would blindly believe him a hundred percent. He'll make sure to keep his guard up. "So, you're a Vampire…"

Yukina nodded sheepishly. He came over to Kisa which made him tense. Yukina only gave his hand so he could get up.

Slowly Kisa reached for it. His eyes widened when he felt a spark of desire at the first touch. Yukina's breath hitched. Did he feel it too?

"Ah, thank you." Kisa let go of the hand and put some distance between them.

Yukina only smiled. "I'll be back, don't leave this room, we have two new-born's and-"

"New-born's?"

"Newly turned Vampires, they are barely accustoming to this life and are very thirsty for blood. Don't go out, you already met one, his name Is Onodera."

Kisa frowned. "The green eyed man?"

Yukina nodded. "Don't go out, I'll be back." Yukina unlocked the door with the key and closed it shut. Kisa heard the lock again. Kisa sighed, he had to get that key and then find a way out of here and go back home.

But just how the hell was he going to do that!?


	20. Screams

**Hey everyone! I wanted to say again thank you for the reviews! :) You guys are my motivation for doing what I do and I want to thank you again and again! **

**Some of you asked who the hooded man is...idk XD I'm thinking about him! Cause I brought Haitani in Black Angel Raven as the evil guy and I don't know if I should use him again also I'm using him for Romeo & Romeo too or should I just make one up? If you guys have a suggestions I would love to hear it XD**

**p.s. if you want to suggest something for the story here I'm all ears cause...I have no clue what to do next XD lol I'm writing this as I go along, you know me :)**

**Again thank you for the reviews!**

**Much love! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

"Ritsu?" Takano's concerned voice snapped him out of his daze. Takano had carried them back in his room while Ritsu was too busy trying to control the fear to notice.

Ritsu loosened his tight grip on Takano's shirt; they were still shaking under the force of the dream. Ritsu actually believed that the Rouge from earlier had somehow taken him away from Takano.

"Ritsu?" Ritsu blinked. Takano cupped his cheeks and leaned forward. "What's going on Ritsu? Tell me." Ritsu blinked again. Was…was he straddling Takano?

Ritsu blushed. He finally focused on his surroundings and they were on the bed with Takano under him.

Takano frowned at Ritsu's reaction as he caressed his blushing cheek. "Care to fill me in?"

"Why am I on top of you?" Ritsu tried to get off but Takano held down his hips.

"Because I put you there." Takano leaned back on the bed taking Ritsu down with him. "Now tell me why were you so scared earlier?"

"J-just a bad dream," Ritsu tried to get off of him again but Takano held tight. It was clear in his eyes that he was not letting Ritsu go anywhere until he got the answers he wanted.

"What was it about?" he pressed.

Ritsu hesitated, He didn't want to mention the dream, he was still shaken from it.

"Ritsu, let me comfort you, let me in." The plea in his voice had Ritsu swallowing hard. Ritsu looked anywhere but his eyes as he recalled his dream.

"I was in the darkness…That man from earlier got me…He said that no one was going to save me…" His voice hitched, he hated being in the darkness, he was in the darkness and alone when his parents died, when he was wondering about in the cold, crying that his parents were dead.

Takano pulled him down the rest of the way and held him tightly. "Never think that, I would never leave you alone. You are mine Ritsu; I won't let anything happen to you."

Why? Ritsu was never more frustrated in his entire life. Why did this gentle man care for him so much? He wanted to ask, he wanted to know.

Why did Takano want him?

Takano grabbed the back of his head and angled it toward his lips.

Ritsu moaned. His mind was lost at this point, he couldn't think of anything else but-

"You'll be mine soon…" he laughed evilly.

Ritsu screamed.

**-Chiaki**

Chiaki sat down on the sofa as he drank a cup of blood. The knife wound on his back was almost completely healed. Just a couple more hours and he would be good as new.

He wondered how Takano was doing. He remembered that he was knocked out by dozens of new-born's in that warehouse.

Chiaki put the glass down. He knew Takano though, he'll be fine.

Chiaki leaned back to rest his head on the sofa and closed his eyes.

They entered the Warehouse, both Takano and Kirishima split up in different directions while he traced around the place trying to find the Rouges. It was so dark that not even his eyes could adjust to it. The warehouse was made all of metal; it was cold and smelled of flesh and blood. Chiaki found dozens of rooms where humans were kept locked inside for food, yet there was no Vampires to be seen, just when he thought that this place was only for the humans being locked up he heard Takano's growl several feet below him.

Chiaki had no clue where the new-Born's came from but suddenly they were next to him as well. Chiaki traced all over the place, snapping heads and thrusting his sword in their hearts. He felt like he fought hundreds.

He sighed in frustration. He knew they had no choice now but to involve the Coven, the Rouges created too much this time to be ignored. The stupid Rouges were going to die an agonizingly painful death.

He was stuck fighting on the top floor while Takano was stuck on the bottom where dozens upon dozens of New-born's attacked him. It was a good thing Takano was so fast or he would have had it much worse.

That was when Kirishima came in, he had the ability to create fire, but he still couldn't use it so much for it drained him quickly. He only used enough to save Takano from the crowd. Chiaki had used the burning new-born's as light so he could kill more and faster.

Chiaki recalled every detail, every minute of every second. Could it be that he missed something?

Out of all the blurriness of the fight he recalled three hooded men watching from the top railing. Chiaki smiled. **Got you…**

The issue now is the relocation of the new-born's. Chiaki knew they wouldn't be so stupid to leave them in that same warehouse where they could find it again.

It had to be in Tokyo and it had to be underground or where no light shown.

So caught up in his thoughts that Chiaki didn't notice how someone came in the room.

He knew Tokyo like the back of his so he'll go out tomorrow night to investigate-

Chiaki looked up to see Hatori standing by the window, his back to him.

Chiaki blushed recalling everything they did just a few minutes ago.

"Ah, Hotori…I didn't hear you come in."

Hatori stayed silent.

"Umm…About earlier…" Chiaki winced "I'm sorry, that must have been really disgusting to you right?"

Again Hatori stayed quiet.

Chiaki blushed beet red, he got up from the sofa and bowed. "I'm really sorry! I promise it won't happen again. I was a bit…not myself."

Silence.

Chiaki frowned, "Hatori?" Something was wrong here. Hatori wasn't wearing that last time…was he?

Hatori wore gray jeans and a lose white shirt, wasn't he wearing blue jeans and a black shirt?

"Hey Hatori…What's whit the old clothing? I haven't seen that-" Since my death. Back then there were no jeans or the fashion as they did now, back then it was plain cloths, you could only wear black in a funeral or if in mourning. Blue was used in weddings.

The man slowly turned around.

Blue eyes met familiar brown.

He hissed at Chiaki showing his fangs.

Chiaki screamed.


	21. Illusion

Ritsu scrambled away to the edge of the bed as he watched the hooded man grin and come closer to him with the knife.

"Get away from me!" he yelled desperately. His breaths grew ragged, sounding so loud in the confines of his mind.

The man ignored Ritsu and came closer, "What's wrong Ritsu? Tell me." His tone was mocking, as if he was enjoying the whole play.

He lifted the knife and aimed it for his head. Ritsu jumped from the bed before the man could touch him and ran to the door. Within moments he heard the man behind him, it made Ritsu tense with fear so acute he almost stumbled on his own feet.

Where did Takano go? He was here a second ago.

Was he abandoned?

"Ritsu stop!" before he could open the door, the man grabbed his arms and spun him around, pining them over his head.

Ritsu shut his eyes tightly and fought for dear life.

"Damn it Ritsu! Enough!" The man held tighter on his hands making him wince, he had to get away from him! Everything was spinning, he couldn't think strait; the man's face was now a blur.

Ritsu leaned in and bit the man's neck hard.

Instead of causing pain the man only moaned.

Ritsu instantly let go, choking back bile, feeling sick. The man held his arms with one hand and the other he raised the knife to his face again. Ritsu screamed. He screamed hysterically as he tried to free his hands. His own yells were hurting his sensitive ears but he didn't care. His lungs burned, his muscles screaming as his body kept flinging itself all over the place, trying desperately to escape.

He had to get away!

Ritsu kicked the man on the stomach, the man wasn't expecting that and he flew back, letting Ritsu go in the process.

Ritsu twisted around, his eyes darting everywhere making him dizzy, and opened the door.

Right into Yokozawa,

Ritsu sagged in relief against Yokozawa; he would get him to Takano.

"Onodera? What's…?" His voice sounded so far away, like he was speaking through a tunnel.

Ritsu feinted.

**-Takano**

Yokozawa held Ritsu's unconscious body awkwardly in his arms. "What the hell happen in here?" He yelled at Takano who was nursing his stomach and scowling.

"You're telling me? I'm still trying to figure that out!" Takano came over and grabbed Ritsu out of his hands. "I don't know, all of a sudden he was yelling and fighting me. " Takano went back into the bedroom and laid Ritsu down, Yokozawa followed them.

"Could it be the poison?" Yokozawa murmured to himself. If it was then they were more in trouble than they realized. Ritsu was a new-born and with this traumatic situation he could be mentally scared by this.

"Poison? What poison?" Takano's voice turned desperate, he frantically started to check Ritsu.

"Hiroki found it on the knife. It's called Elpaline. It brings your worst fear to life, humans don't last a day with it and apparently the poison only lasts for three days."

"I never heard of it." This couldn't be happening. Not to his Ritsu, Takano had the faintest thought that he should have left Ritsu alone. Then he wouldn't be suffering has he is now.

"The poison is scarce. Not much people have come in contact with it."

"Antidote?" Takano asked hopefully.

Yokozawa gravely shook his head. If the poison already had this kind of strong effect in a few hours Yokozawa couldn't imagine what would happen when a full day goes by.

Takano cursed. "Who else came in contact with the poison?"

"Chiaki, that's it."

Takano sighed. "Go check on him. I'll go talk with Hiroki later."

Yokozawa nodded and headed off.

Takano kissed Ritsu's forehead.

"Don't worry Ritsu, I'm going to find you an antidote and then I'm going to kill all those fucks that dared harm the person I love."

**-Chiaki**

Chiaki ran out the room only to bump into Hatori.

Hatori frowned as he righted Chiaki, "What happened? I heard a scream…"

Chiaki looked back in the room yet no one was there. What the hell?

"Yoshino?" Hatori's hands came up to wipe Chiaki's tears away. "What happened?" His voice was smoothing, calm. He came closer to him making Chiaki draw back.

Chiaki blinked. He was crying? He hadn't cried since the day he found his lovers grave.

Was his mind finally breaking?

"Yoshino?" Chiaki blinked repeatedly, trying to get his head out of this daze.

"I'm fine." Ugh, his voice was so raspy from the earlier scream. He pushed away Hatori's concerned hands and reentered the room. "I just-"

Chiaki froze when he saw Hayate by the window again. Chiaki looked away quickly. His heart squeezed with pain, he could hardly breathe. He wasn't there; it was an illusion, nothing more.

"You left me." Hayate's voice echoed in the empty room.

Startled Chiaki looked at Hayate's disappearing form, "No!" Chiaki blinked; no one was there. Shaken Chiaki backed away until he bumped into Hatori.

"Hey, Yoshino." Hatori grabbed Chiaki and led him to the sofa, Chiaki was to heart-broken to care. "Yoshino tell me what's going on? Who were you screaming at?" Hatori ran his hands over his face, concerned and a little frightened was evident in his eyes.

Chiaki said nothing. He was calming down by Hatori's smooth comfort.

He studied the room now wanting Hayate here, he wanted to explain, and he wanted to apologize.

He wanted to hold him again.

"Chiaki…" Hatori cupped his cheeks and lifted his head to him. Blue eyes looked at him with concern.

"I'm sorry…I just…" Fresh tears threaten to fall once again.

"Chiaki…" Chiaki's eyes widened as Hatori leaned down to kiss him. Wait what? Wasn't he disgusted by that?

Just as Hatori's lips were to touch his in the corner of his eyes he saw Hayate.

"You'll choose another man then?" Chiaki pushed Hatori away and got up to face Hayate.

He was gone.

Chiaki looked frantically around. Where did he go? Where!? Chiaki yelled out in frustration.

Let him be crazy, he didn't care.

For so long he'd suffered immeasurable grief. He'd walked around like the living dead in an existence of nothing but longing and pain.

Alone.

Without Hayate,

He didn't ask for this life. He didn't want it. It seemed like a thick haze filled his vision, making him blind to everything else.

"Chiaki…" Hatori brushed the backs of his fingers down her cheek, willing Chiaki to meet his gaze.

Chiaki choked on his sobs. Arms circled around him. The warmth shocked him, brought him back to reality. What the hell was happening to him? He felt like he was going into insanity one moment and then clarity in another.

Hatori picked him up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom where he threw him on the bed and climbed on top.

"Hatori?" Hatori leaned down and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Chiaki couldn't help the moan as Hatori brought his desire to the peak with only the kiss.

It was so wired at the same time, he felt like he was drowning, roaring in his ears, he couldn't swim, and couldn't move, and then he felt an arm bringing him up to the surface.

And an arm bringing him down again,

Hatori leaned away to kiss his forehead. He wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

"Chiaki, i-"

"Chiaki! Open up!" Yokozawa banged on the door. Hatori groaned. Chiaki jumped realizing where he was and what he was doing.

"Ah, coming." Hatori didn't get up; he leaned down again for another kiss. "We'll talk later." Chiaki blushed, Hatori moved to open the door. What did he mean? What did he want to talk about? Chiaki covered his mouth, Hatori kissed him?

"Where's Chiaki?'

Chiaki frowned as he came from the bedroom. "What's wrong?" Yokozawa looked worried, he was never worried.

"Are you alright? Is there anything strange happening to you right now?"

Chiaki frowned. "I'm-"

Hayate smiled at him. He was next to Hatori. Chaiki blinked.

My God they were almost twins, only Hatori looked younger, he was also a good inch taller and his hair was a lighter brown.

"Chiaki?"

Chiaki couldn't take his eyes off him. He wanted nothing else but Hayate.

"Damn it Chiaki!" Yokozawa got in front of him blacking his vision.

"Get out of my way! Hayate-" was gone. Chiaki growled in frustration. How dare he try to separate him and his lover? He needed his sword, he wanted to kill. Yokozawa flinched as Chiaki's eyes turned black with anger. Yokozawa knew he was losing control, if he didn't stop him he will not hesitate to kill anyone in his way.

"Chiaki listen to me. He's not here it's an illusion."

Hatori watched Chiaki silently. It was obvious that he was still in love with Hayate. He didn't know how to take that in, the anguish and despair on Chiaki's face though had his heart aching.

"No, he's-"

"You are poisoned."

Chiaki froze. "What?" Hatori came around and brought Chiaki close to him. Chiaki blinked, he could think clearly again. What the...?

"What do you mean he's poisoned?" Hatori asked quickly. His voice shook with fear.

"Its' called Elpaline and it makes your worst fear come to life….Chiaki this lasts there days. A human couldn't get through the first day."

"So what I'm seeing…"

"Isn't there."

Chiaki laughed humorously, his hands came up to cover the disgust on his face. He parted from Hatori and the black fog came again to bring darkness and disorder in his mind. His worst fear was Hayate seeing him now, watch what a monster he'd become.

"Yoshino?" Hatori reached for him.

Chiaki gashed his teeth. He couldn't look at Hatori right now.

Not like this.

Chiaki shifted.


	22. Worse & Worse

Yukina came in the room with a big tray of food just as Kisa was coming back out the bedroom looking frustrated; he jumped when he saw Yukina.

"Sorry for startling you." Yukina apologized grinning.

"Ah, no worries, I was just…" Kisa blushed. "Doing nothing,"

Yukina smiled. Kisa was curious about him. He swept the room in a second to see a few things out of place. He was looking at his stuff. It pleased Yukina to know that Kisa wanted to know more about him

"Come sit down Kisa, you must be hungry." Yukina set down the tray on the table, Kisa came over cautiously. Yukina smiled at his discomfort, "Kisa, I told you I wouldn't hurt you."

"Can't be too careful," Kisa murmured. Yukina grinned. He was smart then because at that moment Yukina wanted to carry him to bed and do wicked things to him for hours.

Yukina sighed. Which was a problem; Yukina was ten times stronger than a human and Vampires don't have sex with humans for a reason, they were so fragile, like butterfly wings, any type of pressure and they turn to dust.

Yukina noticed how Kisa looked at the food as if he had never seen it in his life. "This is Broiled Lobster tails with garlic butter sauce, mini beef wellingtons, Raspberry charlotte, Lasagna, and I brought us some Sex on the Beach cocktail." Yukina pointed at the foods as he was naming them.

"Sex on the Beach?" Kisa looked intrigued by it. The liquid was red on top and going down it went lighter as orange took the middle and yellow finished on the bottom. The drink did look like something to drink on the beach.

Yukina smiled devilishly, "That's what the Cocktail is called, yes."

Kisa sat down on the table and frowned when a thought accord. "Can you eat?" Yukina nodded. "Seriously? Then why drink…blood?" The last one was said in a shaky breath.

Yukina sat down and filled a plate for himself. "Food doesn't fill me in anyway; its more for the taste, blood gives the strength back to the body."

"Oh, so you have no choice?" Yukina shook his head. "Do you drink…from humans?"

Yukina laughed at his expression, he looked on the verge of running like a rabbit back into its hole. It was interesting. "No that is forbidden, I drink bagged blood, nothing else."

"Bagged blood? Isn't that the same thing?" Kisa grabbed his own plate and started filling it up, he was starving and the smell of the food only worsened it.

"Yeah, but I don't drink directly from humans, the bagged blood is cold and lost its beautiful taste, human's blood is still warm and the rich taste is unlike anything else, nothing compares."

"So you had it before?"

Yukina nodded. "I lived a long time ago when bagged blood didn't exist. But I only took and gave back."

"What do you mean 'took and gave back'?" Kisa dug in to the food with a moan.

Yukina grinned, he wanted to push, he wanted to see his reaction alright; will he be disgusted or aroused? "When I'm inside them during sex and they are too lost in the pleasure to notice I take their blood and my fangs produce this chemical that enhances the pleasure so they don't realize I'm taking their blood, they think I'm giving them a love bite and that I hit a nerve where their pleasure increases." Yukina leaned back, "The blood is filled with adrenaline by then as they come beneath me, ah, nothing compares." Yukina sighed dramatically. "My God, I miss that."

Kisa was blushing and opening his mouth over and over trying to find words. Yukina tried not to laugh. Ah, his little human was aroused and damn if it didn't turn him on as well.

Yukina shrugged, "You asked and I answered."

"Yeah, but…!"

Yukina couldn't help it; he needed to see more, "I mean I made sure to pleasure them so it's fine right? Giving them everything that I am, I would ask for their fantasy's and make them a reality. They wanted me stroking them until they were shuddering with pleasure, hands all over their body, pinching, cupping, some wanted to be tied up as I took them from behind."

Kisa stifled a gasp as he quickly got up from the table. "You don't say stuff like that!"

Yukina shrugged, "Small talk, what else do you want to talk about?" Kisa sputtered and Yukina couldn't help but laugh this time.

Kisa glared at him and sat back down to finish his food. "When were you born?"

"Hmmm…Almost five hundred years ago."

Kisa coughed. "What!?"

Yukina took a bite out of the Lobster as if it didn't matter. "So Kisa tell me about you, you said you edit Manga, who do you edit for?" Kisa murmured the names and Yukina's eyes widened in surprise. "Really!? No way, those are my favorite ones!"

"Oh, really?"

Yukina nodded smiling gently, it had to be fate, Yukina wished he could have him but Kisa was already freaked out as it was, but what if-

There was a frantic knock to his door interrupting his thoughts. Yukina went to open it to see Yokozawa's frantic gaze searching the room.

"Have you seen Chiaki?" Yukina shook his head. Yokozawa cursed.

"Yokozawa?" Yukina turned to see Kisa right behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Yokozawa sighed. "Hey Kisa, I'll explain everything later, right now we have an issue." He turned to Yukina. "Chiaki could have gone to Tokyo, usually it wouldn't be a problem but Chiaki is under the poison."

"Don't worry about him though Yokozawa, Chiaki could handle the poison, he was fine when I checked on him, it's Onodera you should be worried about."

Yokozawa shook his head. "No, he can't. He's seeing his lover, Hayate. Chiaki isn't handling it very well."

Yukina flinched. He remembered the first night Chiaki came to be with them, he was out of control, calling for Hayate to save him. Then when he was first able to return to Tokyo he came back a broken man. The anguish and despair was too much for him to take and he took it out in war for years. If he was indeed seeing Hayate then Chiaki didn't stand a chance. Yukina cursed.

"How's Hatori?" Yukina just thought about him, Yukina knew Hatori's obvious love for Chiaki. It was ironic that he had the same face as Hayate. He might not be taking this well at all.

"Don't know, didn't get to talk to him. He and I have been searching for a chance if Chiaki might still be here and probably gone somewhere else on the island."

"Wait Hatori is here?" Yukina turned to Kisa. "He's fine right?"

Yukina scratched his head and looked to Yokozawa.

Yokozawa rolled his eyes. "He's no longer a human."

Kisa's eyes widened. "What happened!?"

"Yukina, you tell him I have to go now." Yokozawa left hurriedly.

Kisa turned to Yukina for answers. "I don't know the exact details but a Rouge was trying to turn him and succeeded. But Chiaki saved him."

"You can't be serious. Wait why is Yokozawa here?"

Yukina shrugged, "Yokozawa was already a Vampire and if you want to know more about Hatori I'll ask Chiaki when he comes back."

"Ha!? Wait…Chiaki? Yoshino Chiaki?" Yukina nodded. "He's a Vampire!? Did they turn him too?"

Yukina shook his head. "He's been a Vampire for hundreds of years."

Kisa raked his hands through his hair. "You know what? Forget it, I'm going to sleep. This is just…too much to handle right now."

Yukina looked at him sharply; Kisa did look exhausted all of a sudden. "Alright go rest now after you finish eating; I'll go join the search party so that you could have some privacy."

Kisa nodded and went back to sit down on the table as Yukina left the room.

"Sir, we have visual on the island." A man whispered in his ear-piece.

There was three raft boats with ten men each floating in the water.

"Alright then, get there and wait for further orders."

"Understood," They headed for the shore.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu woke up with a start. Where was he? Where was Takano? He looked around the room frantically. It took a while until his vision finally cleared and he came face to face with the wolf.

He leaned up to stroke Ritsu's cheek with his own. Ritsu smiled and hugged him close. "Hey," The wolf leaned closer in answer. He was in his room on his bed with the wolf on top of him.

Ritsu looked out the window to see it was already night, he sighed; nowadays he seemed to be knocked out and missing chunks of time.

The wolf leaned back a bit, a look of concern in his eyes. Ritsu smiled and petted his head. "I'm fine." The man was gone, that was all Ritsu could think about. With the wolf here he felt safer and the way he protected him from Yukina he knew he would protect him from anyone else.

Ritsu got up from the bed, the wolf following closely on his heels. He needed some fresh air, the room was suffocating him, his world was still spinning and he felt sick to his stomach.

The wolf poked his nose to Ritsu's palm trying to catch his attention. Ritsu smiled weakly and petted him. "I need to go outside and get some fresh air." He went to the closet to change into new clothes not caring that they were a little too big for him.

Ritsu walked out the door wondering where everyone was at. He spotted some employees who backed away upon seeing the wolf at his side. Was everyone scared of him? He was so gentle.

He didn't see Yukina, Yokozawa, Chiaki, or Takano. Did they go on another mission? He hoped not, he didn't get a chance to check Takano for wounds since he came back unconscious. Ritsu hoped he was alright.

Ritsu climbed down the stairs; the elevator would only make him get motion sickness which he didn't need right now with his heart rate already beating out of control. What was wrong with him? His hands were shaking as he raised it up to inspect it.

Ritsu reached the bottom and smiled at the man in the lobby, he smiled back. He was probably already used to him by now.

The fresh air was relaxing to him. This is what he needed. He went out to the beach and sat down on the cold soft sand the wolf taking his right side.

The wolf wined and poked at his shoulder. Ritsu leaned against him. "I'm sorry," Ritsu's voice was shaking. "I'm just so scared now…"

The wolf licked his cheek in comfort. Ritsu smiled.

Inside he crumbled.

He wished he was back with his family, back to their warmth and comfort. He felt like he was drowning, sometimes he felt an arm bringing him back to the surface only to have another drag him down.

And the fear of that had him screaming, choking on the water.

Ritsu shuddered. The wolf brought his head on top of Ritsu's head and rubbed it. Like fingers ruffling his hair. Ritsu brought his arms around the wolf each comforting each other.

The wolf suddenly tensed as he sensed something to his right. Ritsu frowned as he picked up his head and turned in the direction the wolf was looking at.

Men in masks hissed at them.


	23. Insight

The wolf leaned back and then launched forward to attack the first Rouge near them; he grabbed the man's neck with his teeth before the man could scream and started shaking his head roughly, slowly and painfully biting off the head from the body.

The body fell to the ground. Ritsu covered his mouth, horrified by the scene. This was his first time seeing a dead body and the fact that he had just witnessed the gruesome display added to the shock. The wolf came back to his side as two more men followed, the wolf pushed Ritsu toward the hotel. Ritsu took the hint and ran along with the wolf beside him.

As they entered the hotel Ritsu yelled out to the man that there were Rouges outside. The man behind the counter ran to the back and before Ritsu knew it there was an alarm throughout the whole building.

The wolf pushed him again toward the elevator and Ritsu nodded, he ran to them. Two Rouges came in and the wolf stood its ground and faced them.

The elevator doors open and Ritsu went in, "Get in here!" Ritsu yelled out, the wolf inched backwards toward Ritsu but before he could get in the doors closed. "No! wait-" Ritsu banged on the elevator doors. He had to help his wolf.

"Poor little lamb all alone now,"

Ritsu gasped as the hooded man was on his far right leaning against the wall. Ritsu drew back, fear making him shake. Ritsu willed the elevator to hurry up, but hours seemed to tick by as the man slowly approached him.

Ritsu gritted his teeth, he had to fight. He had no choice.

The man raised up his knife, Ritsu took that chance to charge him right then since the knife was in the air. With all his strength he tackled the man.

And crash his face into the wall. Ritsu pulled himself up with a groan. What?

He turned around to find himself alone. He blinked, wasn't the guy…?

The elevator doors open to Yokozawa. "Onodera! What the hell are you doing outside your room?" Ritsu got up and blinked again. The guy wasn't real?

Yokozawa pulled him out the elevator and up to the stairs to his room.

"Damn it, Takano is going to have my head!" Yokozawa murmured to himself.

"Where is Masamune?" Ritsu asked numbly.

"He said he was going to talk to Hiroki about the posion."

"Poison?"

"Yeah, the poison on the knife that cut you and Chiaki."

"I'm poisoned?" Vampires die from poison?

Yokozawa frowned. "Didn't Takano tell you?" Ritsu shook his head. "The poison is called Elpaline; it makes your worst fears come to life, illusions that seem real, it's not lethal." He paused, studying him. "What have you seen?"

"I-"

"Ritsu!" Ritsu turned to see Takano running toward them.

Takano's heart clenched at the sight of Ritsu. He was visibly frightened, his eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated. Takano grabbed him in his arms and held on tightly.

"Yokozawa what's the issue?"

"There are Rouges coming in every direction. We have no clue how many but they have the hotel surrounded."

"Masamune, why is there blood on you?" Ritsu murmured absently.

Takano looked down at him. "I already fought some." To Yokozawa, "Where's Chiaki? We need to shift Ritsu, Hatori, and Kisa out of here."

"He's not here; he's been gone for hours."

Takano cursed, "Have you tried his phone?"

"He didn't take it with him."

"Are you fucking serious!?"

There were screams right below them. The Rouges were coming closer. Damn it! How did they find them in the first place?

"Yokozawa is Kirishima still here?" Yokozawa nodded, "Tell him to come help me and take Ritsu on the top floor, I'll go find Hatori and Kisa and I'll join you there." Yokozawa nodded again.

Takano quickly kissed Ritsu's forehead. "Go with Yokozawa, you'll be safe on the top floor" Ritsu only nodded.

Both groups separated.

**-Yukina**

Yukina cursed as the alarms flared to life. He ran back the hallway into his room to see Kisa just getting out of bed with a confused look on him.

"Yukina, what's going on? " Kisa rubbed his eyes. Seeing the startled look on Yukina's eyes made him tense with fear.

"I'll explain later, I need to get you out of here." The top floor would be the safest. He picked Kisa up and used his speed to the top floor. Yokozawa, Kirishima, Hiyori, and Ritsu were already there.

Yukina tensed to see Ritsu here. The fact that his control was so weak because of the poison didn't help in reassuring him to leave Kisa here.

Yokozawa cursed to see Kisa. He turned to Ritsu. "Are you alright?"

Ritsu looked at Kisa, his eyes turned black but he smiled weakly. "I'm fine." His nails were biting into his arm betraying the notion.

"Just hold on alright?" Ritsu nodded. Yokozawa was glad he was able to control himself better though.

"I'm heading out." Kirishima said. He kissed Hiyori on the cheek. "I'll be back." Hiyori nodded. Kirishima grabbed Yokozawa by the shirt and kissed the living hell out of him.

Kirishima drew back with a smile. Yokozawa blushed and scowled.

"Yukina lets go" Kirishima called him. Yukina studied Ritsu a little more before nodding. Yukina leaned down to kiss Kisa's lips.

Kisa's eyes widened. "Just a good luck kiss," Yukina teased before following Kirishima out.

"Idiot…" Kisa Murmured.

**-Chiaki**

Chiaki stared down at Hayate's grave for hours. The graveyard grew the last time he was here, trees were planted around it, flowers bloomed and there was a road for people to drive up here now.

His village was no longer here; instead of small wooden houses he saw tall buildings surrounding him.

Everything was moving on.

And he was stuck in the past

"It's you again." Chiaki turned to the familiar voice. The old woman smiled at him. She was his height and even with her winkled face and white hair she stood strong and healthy. She wore a blue dress and a small coat.

Chiaki smiled at her. He'd known her since she was a little girl. One day when she was walking home from school she saw him here. She got curious about the loan man who stood in the snow without a coat and went In. Chiaki didn't notice her and he shifted.

Startled she ran home, but her curiosity was to great and every day she would walk pass the cemetery to see if he was there.

Chiaki only made visits to Hayate's grave every year and so a year later she finally saw him again.

"It's you again." Startled Chiaki looked at the little girl to his right side. "Are you an Angel?"

Chiaki frowned. "What?"

"Are you an Angel, last time I saw you you disappeared right before my eyes!"

Chiaki cursed at his stupidity. "I am," he lied. "And you can't tell anyone about me alright?"

The girl nodded excitedly. "It'll be our secret?"

Chiaki nodded.

Ever since then she hasn't filed to visit him every year.

"What are you doing here Elle?"

Elle smiled. "I could say the same for you; it's not even a year yet."

"Just passing by,"

"Don't you lie to me young man." Elle lectured him.

Chiaki laughed softly. "Your younger than me remember?"

Elle grinned. "You're right! How silly of me. Now tell me the truth."

Chiaki signed. "I miss him." Elle's gaze softened. "Now tell me, why are you here?"

Elle sighed dramatically making Chiaki's lips lift in a smile. "I'm getting old and I have decided to take long walks like I used to as a child to make myself young again." Chiaki laughed. He loved Elle's strength, her fire. She was always smiling and making jokes, she never failed to make him feel better.

He was going to miss her keenly.

"Tell me Chiaki, why do you look on the verge of tears?" Concern was evident in her voice and eyes.

Chiaki hesitated for only a moment. "I don't want anyone else." Hatori…made him feel again. He brought him back to life when he wanted to stay dead with Hayate.

"Have you met someone else?"

Chiaki stayed quiet.

Elle looked to Hayate's grave. "You loved him so much which tells me that he loved you as equally." Elle looked to him again. "He wouldn't want you to live a life of darkness-"

Chiaki balled his fists. "But-"

"Chiaki tell me, if the roles were reversed will you let Hayate suffer as you are suffering?"

Chiaki sucked in a breath. No, never.

"The he wouldn't want you to either."

"Granny, what are you doing over there?"

Elle turned to see her grandchildren waiting for her. "Think about what I said. Oh and Chiaki…" Chiaki looked at her. "Don't you think its time to tell me what you really are?" She crossed her arms.

Chiaki smiled. "Don't freak out ok?"

Elle chuckled. "Never."

"Vampire." Elle sucked in a breath. Chiaki laughed. "Silence? From you?"

Elle grinned. "Hey even I, thought amazing as I am, can be shocked."

Chiaki watched as Elle reunited with her family and walked away.

He looked back to Hayate's grave.

"Will you leave me?" Hayate asked, standing where only moments ago Elle stood.

Chiaki didn't answer, unsure himself.

He shifted back to the hotel.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu sat down on one of the chairs. He was gashing his teeth at the sweet smell of human right in front of him. He had to be strong.

"Onodera?" Ritsu blinked at Yokozawa's concerned voice.

"Don't worry about me, I got it." Ritsu tried to reassure, Yokozawa studied him, he did look more in control at himself than before. Yokozawa nodded.

Takano came in with Hatori. "Everyone alright?"

Everyone but Ritsu and Kisa nodded.

"Good I have already called in a boat; it will be here in a while so stay here while we take care of the Rouges." Takano left.

Hatori looked around the room. "Yoshino?"

Yokozawa shook his head. "He hasn't return yet."

Hatori sighed and sat down beside Ritsu.

"Hatori?"

Hatori tensed as Kisa came close to him.

His eyes turned black as his senses captured the scent of sweet human and blood. Hatori felt his fangs grow longer as the burning in his throat intensified.

Hatori attacked Kisa.


	24. Sin

**I'm sorry everyone! Got College finals, add work, and I literally have almost no time for anything else. But since it's the weekend it would be better and I will get you the chapters as soon as possible. Luckily I got 2 extra chapters here so I will be posting everyday as usual. :3**

**Also I want to say hi to those who are new :) I hope your enjoying! **

**Again sorry about that. Here's the next one!**

**Enjoy! Much love! :3**

* * *

Yokozawa cursed and wasted no time in grabbing Hatori's shoulders from behind and pulled him back on the chair as he was about to spring up and attack Kisa. Hatori was surprisingly strong and Yokozawa didn't know if he would be able to keep him down on his own.

"Onodera, help me!" Ritsu quickly shook off his surprise and sprang from the chair. He used his forearms against Hatori's chest to push him back. "Damn it Kisa, get back." Yokozawa yelled.

Kisa quickly stepped back as he watched Hatori's eyes turn black and his fangs growing sharper. He started to shake, was this really Hatori?

"Hiyori bring me some blood from the cooler over there." Yokozawa pointed to the side bar in the far right. Hiyori nodded and ran to it.

Hatori got more aggressive; he reached over to grab Yokozawa and threw him aside.

With surprising calmness, Ritsu instantly grabbed Hatori's hands and pulled them down to the ground where he easily pinned him there. Ritsu then twisted around to jump on his back and used his weight to keep him flat on the ground.

Yokozawa blinked. How did he do that? Was Ritsu getting stronger? Ritsu was smaller than Hatori and he had him flat on the ground with one hand holding both Hatori's hands and the other on his shoulder blades pushing him down.

Hiyori came back with three bags of blood, Yokozawa took them and had Ritsu ease up a bit so Hatori could lift his head to drink.

Yokozawa thrust a bag in front of Hatori which he eagerly bit into and sucked dry. The same happened with the second bag. Hatori shook his head at the third one though. "I'm fine now." He rasped.

"I don't care! We can't afford to be careless right now." Yokozawa lectured.

Hatori glared at the third one but drank it down. Ritsu got up from Hatori; Hatori shook his head, apologized to Kisa, and sat back down much calmer.

"Hiyori, bring another one for Onodera." Ritsu frowned at Yokozawa. "We can't take any chances Onodera, Just take it alright?"

Ritsu nodded. Yokozawa frowned, usually he would have been freaking out by now or at least putting up a fit but Ritsu looked emotionless. It worried him.

Ritsu grabbed the bagged blood with a small smile for Hiyori and sank his fangs into it. The blood cooled his burning throat. The need for the human's blood dwindled a little and he was able to breathe easier.

"Kisa I need you to stay as far away as possible. Hatori and Onodera are new-borns and they are not yet used to being around humans. Your scent is driving them crazy." Kisa nodded in understanding. Yukina already explained as much. He was happy that Hatori was alive but he was shocked to see this violent reaction from him.

Onodera put the bag away and sat down again just as an explosion rocked the building, Hiyori went to Yokozawa. "It's fine, don't worry." He tried to reassure her. Damn it! Were they trying to destroy the entire building?

"What was that!?" Kisa shouted.

"A bomb? Are they trying to explode the whole building?" Panicked Ritsu looked to the door. Shouldn't they try to get outside?

It was the silence after the explosion that had them on edge. What was happening down there?

Everyone jumped when suddenly there was banging on the door. Everyone tensed. "Hiyori stay with Onodera." Yokozawa instructed. Hiyori nodded. Yokozawa readied himself; it looked like he was the only one who could protect everyone, though he wasn't much of a fighter.

"Don't we have weapons in here?" Hatori asked.

Yokozawa shook his head, "Not what we need, trust me…"

The banging became persistent. Yokozawa clenched his teeth, if they were able to get passed Takano and the others then that meant that they lost? He didn't want to entertain the thought.

The banging stopped.

"Hey! Why the hell is the door locked?"

Yokozawa sighed in relief. It was Chiaki. He went to open the door. "Damn it Chiaki, where the hell have you been? You scared us to death."

Chiaki winced, "Sorry, what's going on?"

"Rouges attacked! That's what! I need you to shift Hiyori, Onodera, Hatori, and Kisa somewhere else."

Chiaki nodded, "I could only take two at a time." He took Kisa and Hiyori first since they were the weakest. "Let me get them in their rooms and I'll come back for you guys." Everyone nodded and Chiaki shifted.

"Onodera, Hatori get ready, when he gets back you two are next." Yokozawa instructed. Onodera nodded. Hatori was frowning at the window. "What's wrong Hatori?"

Hatori pointed to the window. "What's that?"

Yokozawa and Onodera looked to the window, there was two black ropes swinging in the wind. Yokozawa went closer to inspect it.

Two Rouges appeared on the bottom glass clearly climbing up toward them. "Shit! Find me a knife!" He needed to cut these ropes.

It was too late though; both Rouges broke the glass and attacked them.

"Run!"

Ritsu knew nothing then. As he turned around he felt claws sink into his ankle before he was dragged to the ground and thrown onto his back. A hand covered his mouth, the other clawed hand raked his chest. He could tear open his unprotected belly and kill him…

Ritsu grew panicked, the man laughed in amusement. Ritsu tried to fight but the guy was just too strong. The man's laughter soon became irritating. Ritsu gashed his teeth as anger suddenly over took him, red covered his vision. The man taunted him, told him everyone he loved will be taken from him. Ritsu screamed in fury but he could still hear the man's laughter.

Power surged through his body. Outrage.

The laugher stooped. Was that a thud on the floor? He swallowed, dizziness engulfing him.

Ritsu sat up and rubbed his eyes again and again.

And saw the body he somehow beheaded.

Ritsu sucked in a breath. Did he do that? Horror filled him. He killed. He didn't mean to. Shaking Ritsu crawled away from the body.

Ritsu turned around when he heard the screams of Yokozawa and Hatori. Yokozawa was thrown to the glass window, glass shattered but luckily he grabbed the edge so that he didn't fall over. The man had Hatori pinned down.

Ritsu ran to him and grabbed the man from the color and pushed him off. The man landed on his feet and crouched. He seemed to be accessing Ritsu for weaknesses and attacked. Ritsu kicked him in the face sending him flying near Yokozawa.

Ritsu blinked. How did he do that? It was almost like instinct.

Chiaki shifted in.

"Chiaki, take Yokozawa and Hatori now!" Ritsu yelled at him.

Chiaki hesitated obviously not liking the plan, "Are you crazy? Takano will kill me!"

"Hurry up! Hatori is hurt!" Ritsu lied. That made his decision easier. He grabbed both men and shifted leaving Ritsu alone with the Rouge. He could fight; he didn't want to see his friends hurt. He was tired of being the one always protected.

Another Rouge came in through the window. Ritsu narrowed his eyes. Could he take on the two?

They circled him. Ritsu looked one to the next, he didn't really know how he knew how to fight but he hoped that he could do it again.

One attacked with great speed knocking Ritsu down easily.

Ritsu grew panicked. Now would be a great time for that amazing power! Ritsu pushed the man off with no success. The other man came to grip Ritsu's head.

To tear his head from his body.

No!

Ritsu used his legs to push up knocking the men together; Ritsu got up and ran for the door, only to be caught again and thrown into the tables and chairs. Ritsu moaned in pain.

The two Rouges advanced toward him.

What was he going to do? He was too weak, that amazing strength was non-existent.

Ritsu's eyes widened as one of the Rouges head came clean off. The other was to slow to react as he too was decapitated. Takano stood over the dead bodies.

Takano ran to Ritsu. He picked him up from the disaster of the tables. "Ritsu are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Takano held him close.

"Come on, I need to get you out of here." Takano looked around, frowning that Ritsu was alone. "Where's everyone?"

"C-Chiaki took them; he'll be here right now."

Stunned Takano asked. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"Chiaki could only take two at a time and I didn't want Yokozawa or Hatori to fend for themselves."

"So you decided to stay behind? Are you an idiot? You're smaller-"

"But I fought one on my own!" Ritsu argued.

Takano shook his head angrily, "You are to never do that again. They are trained Rouges who can kill you in a second." Takano angled his head so that Ritsu was eye level with him." Never do that again. I can't lose you."

Ritsu's lips parted at the anguish voice as he said the last. "I-"

"Takano!" Both men turned to see Chiaki had shifted in. Takano glared at him.

"Take Ritsu now," He growled. "And you're going to pay for leaving him on his own." Chiaki winced.

Ritsu looked up at Takano, "What about you?"

"I need to get these fuckers out of my building." He turned to Chiaki. "When you're done get back here and help us."

Chiaki nodded, grabbed Ritsu, and shifted.

It was the oddest sensation of floating into darkness and then everything became a blur before coming together in a picture.

Ritsu blinked, going dizzy. He was in a new room. This one was bigger than in the hotel, chandeliers hung from the ceiling, stairs leading up to a balcony and to a library, a grand window showcasing Tokyo, and there was an adjoining room that was a bedroom.

"This is Takano's room, there's blood on the table there." Chiaki pointed at the table. "Make sure you drink, a nurse will be here shortly to wrap up your wounds."

Ritsu frowned, wounds? Ritsu checked himself to see that the wound to his side had reopened. Ritsu blinked. He didn't even feel the pain; it was more of an annoyance than anything else.

He looked up to see that Chiaki was gone. A second later there was a knock, on the door. "Ah, come in."

A woman came in and bowed to him which he hastily bowed back. She had long red hair and gray eyes, she wore jeans and a white shirt. At first it didn't occur to him that she was a nurse until she held up a box full of bandages.

She instructed him to sit down and gave him a glass of brandy. Ritsu frowned at the glass of alcohol.

"I'm going to have to stitch your wound so you're going to need that."

Ritsu eyed the drink. He had never in his life drunk alcohol.

"I suggest you chug that down." Ritsu cringed at the smell. It was strong. He took a deep breath and did what she asked.

Ritsu choked. He felt it going down with a burning sensation following after.

The nurse pulled a chair in front of him and pulled up his shirt. She grabbed a warm wet towel to clean the blood off and then grabbed the needle and thread and started stitching him.

The burning in his throat made it easier to bear as she stitched flesh back together.

After she was done she grabbed the alcohol and poured it over the wound. Ritsu gashed his teeth at the fresh pain. She covered him with fresh bandages and instructed him to rest and drink blood so that the wound will heal properly.

Ritsu sighed after she was gone.

He guessed it never really hit him that he was a vampire until now. The need to drink blood to survive was now part of his life. He also had the awareness that his eyes were never more open. He looked at his human life and wondered how he was so naïve.

Ritsu got up and made his way to the window. He was on the top floor, overseeing the tall building in Tokyo. It was beautiful in the night, with the lights decorating the roads and buildings.

He watched as the world went on without him, it never cared that he disappeared, that he was suffering.

His hand lifted to touch the cold glass, the thing that separated him from the human life below.

Ritsu was a caged monster now.

Ritsu rested his forehead to the cold glass, cooling his heated skin. He killed that man…

Tears threatened to spill over. His hands shook.

"Look what you have done. Your God will never save you now." Ritsu turned around sharply at the voice. No one was there. He knew it was just a hallucination but the words scared him to death.

His side was burning again. He looked to the bottle of brandy. It helped him before, might as well take one more to ease the pain.

**-Takano**

"Kirishima, is that the last one?" Takano asked as he wiped the blood off his face. Kirishima looked up from a burning body at his feet.

"I believed so."

Chiaki came in the lobby. "I traced all over the hotel and there are no more Rouges to be seen."

Takano nodded. They couldn't bring the others here now that the enemy knew about the island, he wasn't going to risk having them take Ritsu.

Hiroki came in with blood all over his shirt. A sword was clasped in one hand and the other a dead Rouge, Hiroki was wicked good with a sword, and as fast as lighting.

"Who the hell invited these pesky little things?" Hiroki scowled at them.

Takano shrugged. "We'll find out soon." Takano looked at Chiaki. "Did you capture one alive at least?"

Chiaki nodded. "Of course."

"Then show me."

"Sir, we have some interesting news concerning our enemy." The hooded man leaned in to whisper.

The man looked up from his drink. They were in a dining room; Vampires from the rich surrounded him, everyone was too busy talking amongst themselves to notice him talking to the hooded man by his side.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There has been confirmation that our enemy has a new weakness. A weakness that we can take for ourselves,"

The man grinned. "Tell me."

"Takano has the Priest that had disappeared a few days ago; he seemed very protective of him."

"Perfect, we shall devise a way to separate them and take his Priest away."

"There's more sir. We have also found weakness for Yukina and Yoshino."

The man leaned back, pleasure emitting through him at the news.

"Yukina has a human male named Kisa Shouta, we tried to turn him before but Yukina came in and interrupted. Yoshino took Hatori Yoshiyuki as we turned him."

"So all three have someone…How interesting,"

The hooded man bowed. "What do you want me to do?"

The man grinned. "For now we plan. Our number one target should be the Priest; Takano must be taken care of."

"Understood,"


	25. Craving him

Takano came out of the basement room; fresh blood coated him from his torture with the Rouge that was captured alive. Apparently the Rouge that stabbed Chiaki and Ritsu had a tracking devise on him. These fucks just followed it and here they were.

He cursed. He should have made sure the whole body was cremated on that very second. He sighed irritable; he was going to kill every single one of those fuckers.

Chiaki appeared before him. "I already took Kirishima back with Yokozawa." Takano nodded.

"Did you check on Ritsu?"

Chiaki nodded. "He's knocked out."

"Good…" Takano cocked his head. Chiaki looked on the verge of collapsing. Usually he took on more than this and yet he never more dead on his feet. "How are you holding out?" Was it the poison? It was only the first day; so far both he and Ritsu survived it.

But what happens now?

"I'll survive."

Takano nodded, still concerned. "Since the staff already called in the construction workers we can go to Tokyo." Chiaki nodded, he grabbed his arm and shifted.

Takano nodded at him and left to his room. He frowned as he entered it, he didn't see Ritsu anywhere. Was he in his room asleep? Takano walked toward his room to find it empty. He turned around and saw a figure on the couch. He looked over to see Ritsu sleeping on his side with his hands tucked in under his head.

Takano watched as Ritsu chest rose and fell with each breath he took, his cheeks were rosier than usual.

Takano sat next to him and stroked his cheek over and over again, loving the smooth feel of him. Loving how innocent he was in this dark wicked world.

Ritsu saved him from the darkness with his beautiful light.

And in return he had thrown him in the darkness.

Takano smiled bitterly at himself.

And yet he still wouldn't give him up.

What a twisted bastard he was.

Takano leaned down, his forehead touching his and studied him close. He looked so tired even in sleep. He must have gone through so much with those two Rouges.

He also reeked of alcohol, Takano drew back frowning, he looked around the room to see a half empty bottle of brandy on the table next to them.

Takano wondered how a drunken Ritsu would be like. He couldn't help the grin forming on his lips.

He shook his head. Ritsu must be exhausted from today's events. Takano picked him up gently and carried him to bed.

Ritsu murmured in his sleep as he smuggled into the quilts. Takano smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep with the Angels."

Takano grinned as he kissed his lips; the faint taste of brandy touched his tongue. His hands reached up to stroke his belly and lover making Ritsu moan in his sleep.

"Then come back to earth and sleep with your devil who would burn in hell for one night in your arms"

**-Chiaki**

Chiaki paced nervously outside his room for long minutes. He didn't want to face Hatori. Hell he didn't want to be here in the first place he would rather be out fighting Rouges.

He was completely unsure about everything concerning Hatori. The past was like living claws dragging him down.

Hatori opened the door causing Chiaki to jump and yelp.

"Are you coming in or not?" He showed no emotion as he stepped back and waited for Chiaki to come in.

Chiaki blushed madly. "Ah, yeah!" He walked by Hatori who held the door wide open for him.

Hatori stopped him. Chiaki turned around sharply. A wave of unknown emotion ran through him and he inhaled sharply. His touch, though small, evoked a flame inside him.

"You're bleeding Yoshino."

Chiaki blinked. "What?"

Hatori pointed at the blood running down his arm. "Come on." Hatori pulled him down on the chair.

His room was as big as the other rooms, stairs leading to a balcony held as a second room for his drawings, some were hanged on the walls, they were faces from the past. Other than a few chairs and tables his room was empty.

Just as he was. Only memories colored the room.

Hatori pulled his shirt off surprising him.

"Wait here as I get some bandages I found." Hatori got up and went into his room, Chiaki sighed. There was no point in running away; he knew that but facing it head on was frightening in itself.

How were they supposed to act?

How were they going to get along for years to come?

Why did he willingly kiss him?

Was it possible it was the heat of being a newborn?

"Yoshino."

"Huh?" Chiaki looked up to see Hatori studying him. "Ah, it's nothing."

Hatori sat down in front of him and grabbed his arm gently examining the wound on the top of his arm. It was an ugly gash; Chiaki believed it was when one of the two Rouges with swords must have gotten him.

Hatori grabbed a wet towel and cleaned the blood off. It was awkward silence as Hatori bandaged his arm. Chiaki's eyes wondered around the room refusing to meet Hatori's.

"Yoshino, tell me about Hayate." Chiaki jerked, his eyes going wide.

"W-why do you want to know about him?"

"You loved him right?"

Chiaki frowned with confusion. Why did Hatori suddenly want to know about him?

Seeing that expression Hatori continued. "He has your heart right now and I was wondering what kind of man he was that was so important that he would capture all your love."

Chiaki laughed nervously. "That makes no sense-"

"I'm wondering what I have to do to take that heart away from him and make it mine."

Chiaki stood up quickly. "I-I-What?"

Hatori was silent for a moment then said the words that stopped his heart.

"I'm in love with you…though you probably already know that. But I wanted to tell you myself." He also got up slowly and faced Chiaki.

I love you…You probably already…what is he talking about? Chiaki was struck speechless. He couldn't take his eyes off Hatori's.

Hatori continued. "I got into this business because I wanted to be close to you. I was happy when I became your editor."

"I…I never noticed." Chiaki looked away. His heart was beating out of control. Hatori has been in love with him for so long now? How did he not notice that!?

"I made sure you wouldn't." Startled Chiaki looked at him again. "I mean what would you think if you found out how I truly felt about you? Someone you only thought of as a friend." Hatori smiled softly. "You'd think it'll be disgusting, that I've been in love with you since the day we been paired together…"

"Of course I wouldn't." Chiaki said without thought.

Chiaki blinked, wait a minute. I wouldn't mind if I…? Chiaki shook his head. He couldn't. He didn't want Hatori to think that he only went out with him because he looked so much like Hayate…

"Never mind. Let's just…" He kept Hatori's words in his heart but he needed to stop this quickly. He was fragile with the poison beating him down and he didn't need this to add to it.

"Chiaki, I know you love Hayate and I can only hope that you can use me as a substitute for him."

Chiaki's eyes widened. "No! Never!"

Hatori looked down. "I understand that I might not live up for the replacement or worthy enough-"

"Hatori stop! I'm saying that I if go out with you it will be with you! Not Hayate! That's what I was afraid you will be thinking if you and I actually went out."

Stunned silence.

Chiaki blushed as he realized his own words.

Hatori gently smiled. "Then that means I already have some of your heart."

Chiaki blinked. "Ha!?"

Hatori came closer and grabbed him in his arms before he could escape. "I will have your everything Chiaki. I promise you that." Chiaki looked away. Hatori merely grabbed his chin and brought it back to him. Hatori leaned down and kissed him.

Chiaki moaned unable to stop.

Upon hearing the moan Hatori picked him up and carried him to the bed. Chiaki's eyes widened as he saw how Hatori was lost in the desire. Hatori climbed on the bed over him and leaned down to kiss him again.

Once he broke the kiss, Chiaki found himself lying back on the bed under the firm press of his hands. Those blue eyes roamed over ever curve as if Hatori was making love to him already.

Chiaki was trembling, needing Hatori's touch, it been so long since he'd been touched by another and he needed Hatori to be the one.

Hatori finally reached down to graze his callused palms over his hips, his belly, his chest. He unhurriedly explored every nuance of his flesh.

Chiaki reached up to rip off Hatori's shirt. He couldn't hold it anymore. He felt like a new born with his desire raging out of control.

Hatori helped in taking off the shirt and both men moaned as Hatori leaned down for their skin to meet with each other's. It felt so amazing with when flesh rubbed against each other.

Hatori reached down to take the jeans off of both of them. Hatori then guided Chiaki's legs apart making Chiaki blush madly. "Wait Hatori-"

Hattori grabbed him and stroked him to bliss. Chiaki arched his back at the intense pleasure Hatori gave him. Nothing compared. With his other hand Hatori entered him with two fingers slowly getting Chiaki ready for what was to come next. Chiaki reached up and dragged Hatori down for a much needed kiss. Hatori eagerly opened up for him.

Hatori removed his fingers and posited himself between his legs. "Chiaki…" His voice held so much emotion it brought tears to his eyes. He wanted to hold Hatori forever.

Chiaki yelled out as Hatori thrust into him. "Ahhh…Tori….!"

Hatori groaned and slammed into him again. They moved together in perfect sync.

Hatori raked his hands over him again, exploring and adding to the torture.

The pleasure peaked for both of them until they both groaned as they came together.

Chiaki breathed heavily as aftershocks assaulted him. Hatori leaned down to kiss him again and again. Chiaki's breath hitched as Hatori's hands wondered over him, bringing his desire back to life.

Chiaki's eyes widened, Hatori smiled softly and stroked him. He knew that they might stay up all night; Hatori was completely lost to the lust. He cursed himself, he must have held in the desire for so long, he should have at least-

Hatori leaned down to kiss him making him lose rational thought once more.


	26. Two Issues

It was morning until Yukina had Chiaki shift him to the building in Tokyo to check on Kisa.

Takano was right in the fact that they couldn't bring back the new-born's and Kisa to the Hotel seeing that the Rouges now knew their location and keeping them there was like offering them to the Rouges themselves.

Yukina opened the door to his room. "Kisa?"

He didn't see Kisa anywhere. His room was similar like the others; stairs leading to a balcony held his studio and all around the room held his paintings. If a stranger came in here it would be a sea of colors for their eyes to feast upon. There were also many lavishing objects from all over the world he collected. Against a wall held hundreds of years old wine that are worth millions of dollars each.

"Kisa?" Yukina called again. There was a response on the balcony. Yukina made his way up to find Kisa staring at a painting he recently finished. He took the time to study him. Kisa was now wearing a navy blue long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He was barefooted and his hair was all over the place. Yukina grinned. He looked so cute.

Kisa looked back at Yukina. "Is this me?" He looked completely surprised as he returned his gaze to the painting. It was Kisa's face as he made that expression that made Yukina kiss him at the Café. He wanted to remember it always so he painted it lovingly.

Yukina smiled. "I told you I wanted to draw you."

"Yeah, but I thought…"

Yukina went over to stand beside him. "I presented this to the art gallery and they absolutely loved-"

"Wait what!?"

Yukina clasped his hands together in excitement. "They absolutely loved it!"

"That's beside the point!"

"Kisa relax, it will only be on display for only a day and then it's back here."

"I don't care!"

Yukina grinned. "You don't like it?"

"I didn't say I didn't-" Kisa grumbled. He turned to Yukina and widened his eyes to see blood all over his shirt. "Yukina is that you're…" He grabbed Yukina close to inspect for wounds.

Yukina blinked. It was the first time Kisa actually touched him willingly.

Kisa saw Yukina's reaction and blushed at what he was doing. He pulled his hands away and stepped back. "I mean, are you hurt?"

"No, it's not mine." Yukina grabbed his hand gently and lead him down the stairs. "Have you eaten already?"

"Ah, no-"

"I'll bring you something then. Just stay in this room." Yukina left Kisa sitting down on the couch and practically ran out of the room.

Yukina breathed as soon as he was out the door. Kisa's scent drove him crazy and that earlier contact almost had him pick Kisa up and ran into his bedroom. Where he could ravish him for days.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu woke up with the worst headache in his lie. What the hell was he thinkin in drinking all that alcohol?

Ritsu looked around the room and winced. The mallest movement had his head pounding harder. His eyes burned like no ohte and his stomache was dancing making him nacious.

What was worse was his wound. The cut was straining against the stiches and anymovment pulle don his skin. He touched it and winced again.

"Good morning." Ritsu jumped at the sound and groaned soon after. Takano grinned. "Had too much there?"

Ritsu studied him. Takano wore a tight long-sleve shirt that showed off muscle. Ritsu blushed to feel his claws curl for them.

Takano handed him a glass of water. Ritsu's mouth seemed suddenly dry as he took the water and chugged it down. Takano handed him more. After three glasses of water Takano gae him a tray with eggs and fruit. Ritsu frowned.

"It's a cure for your hangover. Thrust me it'll work."

Ritsu took the tray and slowly ate.

"Why did you drink so much?" Takano asked.

"I don't know…heat of the moment maybe."

Takano grinned. "In that case don't drink and just call me. I'll make sure your heat is taken care of."

Risu blushed at the suggestion in his voice and scrowled. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Liar, I bet you were missing me."

"No, I didn't-" Ritsu winced. He shouldn't have yelled. He was so sensitive right now.

Takano chuckled and leaned forward to kiss his head. "Just relaz for today. I know you been through a lot. Get some more sleep after you finished."

Ritsu sighed, giving up, and nodded slowly.

With one last kiss on the lips he went out the door.

**-Chiaki**

Chiaki groaned out loud. He paced around the room for hours thinking about what the hell he done last night. He was in the main room that centered on Takano, Yukina, and his room; he was waiting for Yukina and Takano because Takano wanted to talk to them about something important.

Chiaki raked his hair in frustration. He woke up curled tightly to Hatori that morning, he was so shocked at what they did that he untangled himself from Hatori and shifted leaving him still asleep.

Chiaki groaned again. They made love last night, and so many times after that, Chiaki had never felt so swore in his life.

He sat down with his head in his hands.

What was he going to do now? He seriously didn't mean to do that! Everything just happened so fast that he was caught up in the intense heat.

Chiaki shivered as he remembered what they did last night. All those new positions and Hatori's expert fingers…

No, no, no! Chiaki shook his head to clear it all. What was he going to do now? He couldn't look at Hatori now!

What should he do though? Should they go out? Chiaki shook his head. He hadn't made a decision yet though! He was still caught up with Hayate and Elle's words and Hatori and-

"Agh!" Why did Hatori have to throw those beautiful words at him last night? They shattered his defenses and made him weak with wanting.

"Looks like you had it rough." Chiaki looked up to see Yokozawa and Kirishima standing over him.

"Ah, good morning."

Kirishima grinned and pinched his blushing cheeks. "Someone had fun last night."

Chiaki blushed more "Ha!? You're crazy!"

"What's going on?" Yukina came in.

"Chiaki-"

"Shut up, Kirishima!" Chiaki yelled.

"What the hell is with all the noise?" Takano came in the room.

"Well-"

"It's nothing!" Chiaki glared at Kirishima. If he didn't shut up he was going to shift him some where he would ever regret crossing him.

Kirishima grinned knowing he was on dangerous ground by the look in Chiaki's eyes.

"Enough, we need to discuss an issue that results on our partners." Yukina and Chiaki tensed. Takano took a seat which everyone followed. "Now you all know that we can't allow our partners to go back on that island."

Chiaki nodded. "We can't afford what happened last night. They got passed us and were able to touch what is ours." Chiaki's eyes turned black with menace.

"Yeah, that won't happen again. We have two issues right now. The first is that we are back in Tokyo where all the Rouges are hiding about. I need you guys to stay with your partners at all times from now on."

Everyone murmured their approval.

"Then there is the issue about the party tonight…"

Everyone tensed. "Shit that's tonight?" Yukina breathed. They couldn't miss out on that especially since the Coven were after their partners heads.

Takano leaned forward. "What we can do is take Ritsu and Hatori with us at the party."

Everyone protested. "Are you crazy? Take the lambs to a den of lions? Takano I suggest you leave them here." Yokozawa argued.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to bring Hatori to them!" Chiaki growled. "We leave them here!"

"Look if we do that and there is another attack then you guys are screwed. Me and Chiaki will bring them along with us as well as Hiroki so that we can have extra help. Yukina you will stay here with Kisa since it's a stupid idea to take a human among vampires."

Yukina nodded; relieved he wouldn't have to go today. Yokozawa couldn't really go since he wasn't a Royal unless he was accompanied by Takano, Chiaki, or Yukina. And they each can only take one guest.

"Yokozawa I want you to research where our little friends could be hiding out." Yokozawa nodded. "That's all. Anyone else wanted to add something?" Silence. "Alright then go with your partners."

Everyone got up and left.


	27. Calm before the Storm

**Sorry! As you guys can see this is a long LONG one. XD I wanted to put these two chapters for you guys since the amount of Reviews were amazing! You guys just make my day as I read the reviews over and over again. As I said before I do my damn hardest for you guys cause you make me happy through the rest of my day and I want to give back to you. -^.^-**

**I hope you enjoy! Much love!**

* * *

Chiaki was to spend the rest of the day with Hatori…Great. Chiaki rested his forearms against the railing. He had hoped to avoid him all day but it looked like it wasn't going to hap-

"So I take it I can keep him?" Chiaki froze at the voice. He knew it. Had lived with it since day he was turned.

Chiaki turned to the side to see the very man who had turned him holding an unconscious Hayate by the neck.

Chiaki's heart stopped.

He grinned as he picked Hayate up higher and threw him over the ledge.

Chiaki screamed and drove after him without thought.

**-Yukina**

Before returning to his room Yukina went into the kitchen and grabbed whatever was available to him. His mind was occupied on the fact that he was going to spend a whole day with Kisa. Alone…Oh man.

Yukina sighed. How the hell was he going to keep his hands off him?

He went back in the direction of his room through the long velvet hallway. What will they talk about? What should they do?

Yukina rubbed the back of his head in a nervous reaction as he passed two women openly staring at him.

He should try to keep distance between them. If he got too close Yukina knew he would lose control and take his Kisa strait to his room for a day of wicked fun.

Yukina grinned, maybe they should reenact the Titanic scene where Kisa could poise naked and he would draw him.

Yukina shook his head hard. No, he should stay focus. He stopped at his door, took a much needed breath, and went in.

Yukina blinked at the sight before him. Kisa was sitting on the ground with his back to him. He saw Kisa's hand moving as if he was drawing. What was he painting? Yukina saw fresh paint next to him where Kisa drew his hand over with a brush to apply fresh paint over and over again. Yukina went closer to inspect.

Kisa was scribbling randomly not creating anything but lines. Frowning Yukina balanced the tray and crouched next to him. "Kisa, what are you doing?"

Kisa yelled out as he jumped to the side to see Yukina there.

"Damn it Yukina, you gave me a heart attack." His hand went to his heart as if that would stop the quick beating there.

Yukina smiled gently. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Yukina's attention went back to the art. "Why the scribbles?"

Kisa looked away guilty not answering his question. Frowning Yukina turned it over. He didn't have any blank canvases so this had to be something already drawn on it, which he didn't mind at all. As long as his Kisa was happy it was completely fine with him.

Yukina grinned, it was the one he recently drew of Kisa. He always marked the back of each drawing once he was finished with it. This one was lovingly written as 'PureSurpriseCoupleKisaxR.2'

Amused he turned back to Kisa who was blushing red. "You didn't like it?" Yukina playfully pouted.

"I told you already!" Kisa stood up and huffed with annoyance.

Yukina grinned, which only puzzled Kisa.

"Aren't you mad?"

"Mad? Never," Yukina picked up the canvas with his free hand. "I'll keep this for good memory." He would cherish it. It was created by his Kisa. "And by the way this was only a copy."

Kisa sputtered. "What do you mean a copy?" he said slowly. Yukina showed Kisa the back.

"See where it says '2'? It's the second one." Kisa blushed as he read what the back said. "I couldn't be parted with the drawing for a second so I made an extra." Yukina put the tray down on a random table and carried the canvas upstairs with Kisa running right behind him.

"So where is the original?" He asked desperately.

Yukina grinned. He knew what Kisa would do with the Original if he got his beautiful hands on it. "It's already at the art gallery for tonight."

"You did what!?"

"They said it was the most interesting piece they had ever seen!"

"I don't care! You tell them to bring it back!"

"I can't do that they would fight for it to stay, they adore it."

"Damn it Yukina!"

**-Chiaki**

Chiaki shifted back on the balcony. He was on his hands and knees as his heart was beating out of control and his claws were cutting the inside of his palms. He couldn't breathe as the terror of what he just witnessed was still there clogging his throat.

He'd almost hit the ground as it just clicked in his head that it wasn't real. Still the fact that Chiaki had to shift back to safety while he watched Hayate hit the ground made him dizzy with sickness.

"Not real, not real, not real…." Chiaki clutched his head hard trying to get it out of his head. This was going to kill him soon, no wonder humans didn't make it to the second day; if he wasn't able to shift he would have died this day.

As soon as he had his wits about him he moved out of the balcony.

Chiaki unconsciously made his way back in his room needing to get away from what he just witnessed. Needing something he couldn't name. His hands were shaking as he reached for the doorknob. He had to calm down. It wasn't real.

Chiaki entered his room to see that Hatori was awake.

Shit! And just came out of the shower. His hair was still wet and he only wore sweats leaving his chest bare. Chiaki blinked as he watched a drop of water caress Hatori's chest lovingly, then down to his muscled stomach, to his waistline, where it went-

Chiaki bit his lip with the strongest urge to lick it off. He felt his face heat up realizing how bad his desire for Hatori was growing.

"Yoshino, what happened?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Hatori came over to him which made him tense up.

"Why do you look like you want to cry?"

Chiaki's eyes widened. How did he do that? Even before all this happened Hatori always seemed to know what was wrong with him no matter how small it was, Hatori knew.

Chiaki's shoulders dropped. "It's nothing really…" He was tired. It had been a rollercoaster of emotions for him since the day Hatori was turned. Emotions he couldn't handle. How much more could he take? How much longer before his mind finally broke? These questions were always clawing at his head.

"Yoshino don't lie, you look so exhausted." Hatori's hands reached up to cup his face gently offering a small comfort.

Chiaki felt a pang of shame as clarity suddenly struck. Hatori was so caring about him and his needs yet Hatori must still be a bit uneasy himself. For crying out loud he was just turned into a Vampire. Did he drink enough blood? He cursed himself. He failed in guiding Hatori into being a Vampire; he must have been scared in wondering what to do in his new life.

"Have you drunk already?"

Hatori frowned. "Don't turn this around Yoshino."

"I'm not, answer me. Have you drunk yet?" Chiaki crossed his arms.

Hatori knew Chiaki wouldn't be swayed when he got stubborn so he sighed and answered. "No."

Chiaki grabbed Hatori's arms to release his face so he could walk to the far end of the room and opened a mini bar that held bottles of blood.

Hatori glared at it. "Would you promise me to answer all my questions after I drink that?" Chiaki hesitated, was that wise? Yet nodded in the next second knowing that otherwise Hatori wouldn't drink, "Alright then,"

Hatori grabbed the bottle and drank down the blood. He admitted that it was what he needed at that moment. His throat was so dry it pained him like no other.

Chiaki watched hypnotized as Hatori's tongue licked the top of the bottle before putting it away from his lips. His fangs looked so sexy at that moment for some reason; he wanted them inside him…

Chiaki jerked. Now he was lusting after Hatori? Seriously? He knew his face was scarlet right now and it embarrassed him to no end.

He was about to head for another bottle when Hatori stopped him with his arm on his.

"Now tell me what happened," Chiaki winced, how could he turn the conversation around? "You promised me, Yoshino." Chiaki groaned. He wanted to forget but…

"It was the poison again…" He said nothing more. Couldn't. If he said the words then he knew he would fall apart. He needed to stay strong.

Hatori studied him in silence for a few minutes. "Was it Hayate again?"

Chiaki's face screwed up with devastation. "Kind of, it…I…" Hatori couldn't stand the look on his face so he pulled Chiaki in his arms.

Chiaki was startled by the warmth that destroyed the ice that wound around his heart. Chiaki realized with a start that he was shaking. The words trembled out of their own violation, he was unable to stop, wanting to give Hatori everything. "I saw the man who turned me throw Hayate over the ledge…I went after him…I couldn't reach him in time…"

Hatori inhaled sharply. "You…?"

"I shifted before I hit the ground but…he…I saw him hit…." Chiaki choked up.

Hatori held him tighter. He was shaking too.

"Ha-Hatori?"

Hatori said nothing. He held Chiaki close to his heart. He wasn't about to let Chiaki go, not to Hayate or anyone else. He was still in shock that Chiaki is a Vampire and that all of this existed, he ached for him as well as he was clearly suffering. He wished he could take his pain away and make it his own.

Chiaki didn't know what to do at this point. He was never comforted like this since Hayate.

He didn't need it.

He had to be strong.

Just…not today.

Hatori leaned back and grabbed his hand to kiss it. Chiaki's eyes widened. "No matter what, I'm here for you. I won't leave you alone, ever." Hatori leaned down to lay his forehead on his. "I promise you that."

Chiaki looked down letting his hair cover his eyes. "Th-thank you Tori."

Hatori smiled. He knew in that moment that Chiaki had opened up to him, to try to move on. He grabbed Chiaki close and kissed him.

Chiaki shyly but eagerly kissed him back.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu groaned. Something was touching him. He believed it was his fevered fantasies but this felt too intense to be only a dream. Still he stayed in this dream as the pleasure mounted and made him moan wantonly.

Ritsu arched his back as he felt the fingers play with his nipples. He felt something wet on his neck going down his chest. What was going on? The wetness went to his nipples next, perfectly hitting a pleasure point that sent pleasure through his every nerve. The wetness went lower and lower…

Ritsu's eyes pop open as he felt a hot mouth on his sex. His hands instinctively reached down to grip black raven hair. "Masamune…?" He gasped out.

Takano ignored him as he kept sucking him. How did he manage to take off Ritsu's cloths without waking him up? Takano licked all around him while Ritsu instinctively thrust into Takano's mouth. **My God the pleasure.**

With one last lick Takano leaned back and turned Ritsu over.

Ritsu blushed madly as Takano knead his ass making Ritsu groan with intense pleasure. He pushed his chest down on the bed and his hands in front of him. Takano growled as if pleased, then immediately kicked Ritsu's knees open with his own.

Ritsu ached. He felt empty. He rocked back as if to attract him.

Takano fit two fingers inside Ritsu making him jerk. In and out Takano pleasured him with his expert fingers having Ritsu begging for more. Pleasure raked him until Ritsu screamed out and his body clenched instantly, shuddering him though his orgasm, making him accept the explosion of pleasure.

Breathing heavily Ritsu was still held up by Takano's arms around his waist. He removed his fingers and kissed his shoulder as he plunged into him.

Ritsu gasped at the new pleasure. Takano stopped and drew him up as he went to his knees, putting Ritsu's back against his chest and taking his arms to guide them up around Takano's neck locking then there. "Hold on to me."

Ritsu nodded, Takano skimmed his fingers from his shoulders over his nipples and down to cup and stroke him between his legs. Ritsu was panting again, feeling a desperate lust like no other.

Finally Takano thrust into him, and again, this time more forceful. Groans, growling, his as well?

Thoughts were growing dim as the pleasure increased. Each measured withdrawal made Ritsu whimper, each time his skin slapped against Takano's as he bucked into him made him cry out for more.

Ritsu felt Takano's mouth on his neck. Felt his bite.

Ritsu climaxed once more, screaming in ecstasy to the sky.

"Ah, God Ritsu…" Takano joined in soon after.

A while later Ritsu blinked his eyes open. When did he fall asleep? He looked up to see Takano's sleeping face. Ritsu blushed. Takano was holding him tightly against him, a blanket covered his shoulders making him want to go back to sleep in Takano's warm arms.

But his heart was pounding like crazy, he was still getting used to this. Never in his life would he imagine that he would make love with a man.

"What naughty things are you thinking about Ritsu?"

Ritsu jumped at Takano's husky voice. "Ha!?"

Takano grinned. "You're blushing madly." Takano reached up to stork his cheeks. Ritsu slapped them away.

"You're mad, I wasn't thinking about anything!" Takano's head leans down to kiss him breathless.

"You know…I seriously can't let you go…" Takano said all serious.

Confused Ritsu looks up at him to be memorized by the possessiveness in his eyes.

"I know I should, I should do what's right and end your suffering…"

Ritsu's eyes widened. He was thinking of…What? Ritsu couldn't catch up, they just made sweet love and now Takano was talking about killing him?

"But the thought kills me inside. I know that if I lose you I would follow in a heartbeat."

"No! Don't even think-"

Takano grabs his hand and kissed the palm stopping the flow of words from Ritsu's lips. "Will you stay with me? No matter what happens from now on will you strive to live only to be with me?"

He was asking too much. Too much. Ritsu panicked. Why? It still didn't make any sense. Why did this man want him here, why didn't he just end him as he said earlier? Why-

"Should I take care of him for you?"

Ritsu's eyes widened as the man plunged his knife in Takano's neck.

"No!" Ritsu reached up to take the knife but he only managed to grab Takano's neck with his claws. Ritsu blinked. The man was gone.

Takano had an anguished expression. Ritsu blinked again as he slowly released his neck. It was the illusion again?

"I understand, I asked too much from you. Forgive me." Takano got up from the bed and left the room. Ritsu clutched his head. He was shaken; he really believed that the man killed Takano right before his eyes. Shaking Ritsu fell sideways to the bed as tears fell down hard.

He was drowning again. The hand dragging him down deeper in the ocean.

Where was Takano? Did he abandon him? He searched the room frantically. Where did he go?

He tried to keep in the sobs but they racked at him hurting him physically. He was blind to the world as the scene played over and over in his mind.

When will he be free of these nightmares?

**-Takano**

Takano sat down with a weary sigh. He decided to relax in the main room as he contemplated everything that happened this evening. He didn't really know what just transpired back in his room with Ritsu. Did Ritsu actually tried to choke him? Was he frightened of the thought of spending eternity with him? The thought hurt him as no other wound did.

Takano was completely depressed. He had hoped for Ritsu to trust his life in his hands, to choose him from everyone else. And Ritsu basically clawed out his throat.

He just wanted…Something of Ritsu. Takano knew that Ritsu had not yet given any part of his heart to him. He was still unsure about him.

And now…

Depression hit him harder.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Takano looked up to see Yokozawa scowling over him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ugh, you smell of sex."

Takano chuckled softly. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it needing its remedies to relive him of the stress that was weighting him down.

He wished he hadn't asked Ritsu, he wished he could be in his arms right now, still in bed as if nothing had happened.

But he was desperate. He was afraid that if he didn't make sure he had all of Ritsu then he would lose him.

He couldn't lose him. Even now, even if Ritsu wanted to kill him, he couldn't give him up.

He was completely in love with him.

"Oi, Takano. Don't ignore me."

Takano glared at him. "What?"

"I need you to get everyone ready, it's almost time for the party."

Takano winced. "Alright then," Takano got up from the chair and put out his cigarette in the ash tray. "I'll get Ritsu ready and then go alert Chiaki."

Yokozawa nodded, frowning at Takano's expression. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Takano grumbled. Takano headed back to his room.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu blinked. When did he fall asleep? Ritsu sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He was still groggy as he heard the door open.

Ritsu shut his eyes as the light entered the dim room.

"Get up; it's almost time for the party."

Ritsu frowned. "Party?"

Takano ignored him as he made his way to the closet to pick out a suit for Ritsu.

"Masamune, what part-"

"You can't call me that, alright? You need to call me by my last name from now on."

Ritsu flinched. Did he do something wrong? Why all of a sudden did Takano wanted to call him by his last name? he seemed to hate it last time he did. "What-?"

Takano put down a suit for him to wear without looking at him and left the room.

What just happened? He wanted to get up and run after him but a part of Ritsu's heart stopped him.

Was Takano tired of him?

He was surprised by how much that hurt him.

* * *

**I just wanted to thank PureSurpriseCoupleKisaxRitsu again for the beautiful Fan art. You can see I'm still fangirling over it XD**

**Thank you again! Much love!**


	28. Party

**Ummm….well…..I kind of made a mistake with the last chapter…XD**

**I went back and I saw that the beginning with Chiaki was cut off. Meaning that was not the beginning. I don't know what happen but I guess I accidently did something….idk.**

**But I'll explain in a very short paragraph.**

"**Chiaki stayed behind as everyone else went to their partners. He turned around to the window and opened the door to the balcony outside. He watched the sun rising over Tokyo."**

**Ok that is how Chiaki got to where he was at. Sorry! I will double check every time now.**

**Also I want to make this chapter dedicated to Hinatagirl18 for helping me out on my Writers block. You have given me so many ideas that even you would be like 'WHOA!' xD Thank you! Thank you! I hope you enjoy! **

**Much love!**

The party was held in the center of Tokyo in a well-known five-star Hotel. The Hotel was large and beautifully designed with a fantasy history to it. As they entered the lobby they had to wait to be checked by the security who watched warily as Hiroki refused to give up his sword. For some reason they let him go as if Hiroki had authority over them. Next was a door way leading to stairs to go down.

Ritsu looked around amazed at the sight before him. He, Takano, Hatori, Yoshino, and Hiroki walked down the stairs leading to the Grand ball.

At least that was what it looked like to Ritsu. White silk wool hung from the ceiling leading down to the walls giving the room a soft glow along with the candles lit around the room, tables were on the outer edges of the room while the middle was free for dancing, huge chandeliers made from fine silver hung alongside the silk wool, and white roses were placed on the tables giving it an elegant look.

The women were dressed in beautiful dresses of many different colors and the men in black tuxes. It was something Ritsu thought he never see in his human life.

He believed the party might be…Sinister. In all the books he read concerning Vampires these parties were always dark and weird. But this looked like any other business party for humans.

He was also surprised by all the people that were in attendance. He recognized some from the rich here in Tokyo; others looked to be from across the world. These people were all Vampires?

As soon as the made it to the bottom floor every conversation in the room stopped and eyes openly stared at them. Ritsu grew frightened and moved closer to Takano.

Takano did or said nothing as he moved on into the crowd. Ritsu looked down, Takano hasn't spoken a word to him since nor has he looked at him in the eyes. He guessed Takano was really tired of him…

"Takano!" Takano turned to the voice to see a woman waving him over with a man accompanying with her.

"Stay here, I'll be back." Takano told the others. Everyone nodded.

Ritsu studied the rest of the room having nothing else to do in the meantime. He looked over to the food offered to them; human food, Ritsu sighed in relief, and wondered what it was though. He instinctively knew this was expensive, something Ritsu had never tried before. He looked over to the beverages and winced, blood, of course.

Ritsu turned back to Takano. He saw him bow to the couple and made his way back to them when a woman came up to him and capture his attention. She was beautiful with her light brown hair and chocolate eyes. She wore a beautiful pink gown with diamond earrings.

Ritsu frowned, did he know her? He felt like he seen her before but he couldn't put his finger on it. Yoshino noticed and looked over. "Oh, it's Ann-chan."

"You know her Yoshino?" Ritsu asked looking at him.

Yoshino nodded. "She's always around Takano. She's trying to be the one who marries him." Ritsu tensed. "But of course she's one of many who's trying to win his hand."

"Oh…really…." Ritsu didn't like the thought, he didn't know why but he just didn't like it.

He watched as Takano smiled gently at her making Ann-Chan blush. Ritsu gritted his teeth.

It didn't matter, the sooner Takano and she gets married the faster he could leave and he could return to his family and-

And then what? He wasn't planning on staying with them. He was a Vampire now and he could pose as a danger to them. Ritsu originally planned on letting them know he was alive and then return back to Takano.

But now…Since he didn't want him anymore…

It…it was fine. He was used to being alone. Practically his whole life he'd been alone in the big world, this was nothing new.

"What's wrong Onodera?" Ritsu jumped up in fright, Takano had already made his way over to them. Ann-Chan was nowhere to be seen. How did he not hear him?

"Ah, nothing,"

Takano frowned but made no comment. "Come, we need to greet everyone else and then we could leave." Takano didn't wait for an answer as he turned around and continued walking.

Ritsu looked around nervously again as Takano lead him though the Vampires. They watched them, their eyes curious about the new-born's. Luckily for Yukina, he had to stay behind since he couldn't bring a human here or leave Kisa alone. Ritsu wished he could have stayed behind; this was making him stumble on his feet trying not to show his fear.

Ritsu turned around to see Chiaki and Hatori nod at him reassuringly, he smiled at them, and it did help.

Takano stopped suddenly making Ritsu bump into him. Ritsu looked over his shoulder wondering what had made him stop.

Misaki came up and greeted them. "I'll take Hiroki, Ritsu and Hatori for now, Takano, Yoshino, Usagi-san wishes to have a moment of your time."

Takano tensed, his hand went instinctively to Ritsu's arm and tightened.

Misaki only smiled. "Don't worry I won't do anything, it is my only orders to keep them company. Usagi-san wishes to speak to you about the Rouges."

Takano looks to Ritsu's worried gaze. "Don't worry; I'll be back soon." Takano had no choice in the matter; the faster he consulted with Usami the quicker they could leave the party. Takano kissed Ritsu's forehead making him blink at Takano. Chiaki squeezed Hatori's hand and joined Takano. "Hiroki take care of them." Takano ordered as he and Chiaki started to walk away.

Hiroki nodded.

Misaki turned to them and smiles. "My name is Misaki." He bows.

"Ah, Ritsu Onodera." He returns the bow.

"Hatori Yoshiyuki," He also bows.

"How about we discuss somewhere else? I can see you are completely uncomfortable with the crowd."

Ritsu nodded gratefully.

"Ah, before we go. Hiroki there's someone here who wishes to meet you."

Hiroki frowned. "None of your tricks Misaki,"

Misaki grinned. "Well, not really, he wanted to meet with you badly."

"Who-"

"Hiro-san!"

Hiroki tensed as he turned to see a tall man with black hair coming their way. In the next instant Hiroki disappeared. Ritsu's eyes widened as the man who was practically running toward them also disappears.

"Whoa, Hiroki's fast." Misaki laughed. "But Master Nowaki is faster."

"Nowaki?" Ritsu asked worriedly.

"Nowaki is my teacher, he taught me how to fight. Now shall we go now?"

Both Ritsu and Hatori hesitated, clearly not liking to go alone with Misaki.

"Come, I promise I won't hurt you. And anyway you don't really have a choice since I bet you don't want to be alone with all these Vampires." With that Misaki leaves toward the stairs to the first floor. Ritsu and Hatori had no choice but to follow.

As they made it back to the first floor instead of walking to the doorway that lead to the lobby they turned right to a sitting area near a large window.

"Sit down, I bet you guys aren't used to this."

"No," Hatori answered.

Misaki smiles in understanding. "It was hard for me the first time to."

"Were you turned into a Vampire too?" Ritsu asked curious.

Misaki shook his head. "I am a natural born Vampire, only I'm not a Royal blood."

Ritsu frowned. "What's a Royal blood?"

"Just as it means. Rich."

"If you're not a Royal blood then why are you here?" Hatori asked.

"Me and my brother were traveling when we found Usagi-san injured in our journey almost three hundred years ago. So we helped him and he invites us to stay here for a while as a thank you." Misaki groaned. "He fell in love with my brother and asked him to stay longer."

"Is that bad?" Ritsu asked as he saw the annoyance on Misaki's face.

Misaki blushed. "Ah, no. It was fine. "

"Then why did you sound like you were annoyed with staying?"

"I didn't say I was annoyed with staying…"

Hatori's eyebrows lifted as he caught on. "Ah, I see."

Ritsu frowned. "What?"

Misaki waved it away, clearly embarrassed. "So we have been here since then."

Ritsu opened his mouth to ask more when a boy with blond-brown hair comes up to them and bows. "My name is Shinobu. It's nice to meet you." Ritsu and Hatori get up and bow to him as well. "If I may I would like to borrow Hatori for a moment."

Hatori tensed. "Why?"

"Don't worry Hatori, just go." Misaki encouraged him.

"I don't think i-"

"He knows a lot about Chiaki by the way, he could answer any questions you may be harboring." Hatori glared at Misaki knowing that Hatori would like to know more about his little lover. "And yes he has knowledge of Hayate."

Hatori cursed. "Onodera, I'll be back then."

"Ha!? Wait Hatori!"

It was too late. Hatori was already walking away with Shinobu.

Misaki laughed. "Like I said Onodera don't worry." He gets up from the table and heads to the window. "Would you like to go outside to the garden?"

Ritsu sighed. He had no choice. He carefully made his way to Misaki's side on to the balcony and gawked at the scene before him.

Ritsu looked out to the garden in awe. He had only seen these in fairy tales. Flowers of every kind decorated the ground, the moon light giving him the light needed to appreciate their beauty. They even had a maze in the far end.

"This is beautiful!"

Misaki smiled. "Usagi-san arranged this."

Ritsu turned to him to see Misaki smiling gently, almost lovingly as if he was in-

"Are you in love with Usagi-san?" Ritsu asked surprised.

Misaki jumped. "No! I, uh, no!" Misaki looked panicked.

"And he's in love with your brother…" Ritsu murmured. Misaki flinched, they were almost in the same situation with Takano being tired of him and he was-

Wait! He wasn't in love or anything! Not with that brute who always took from him without asking if he wanted it or not and…

"Ah, so this garden is really beautiful and uh," Ritsu tried to change the conversation but he was stumbling. He was not in love. Why would he be in love with that man? He has been through hell since the day he came to be with Takano.

He looked out to the garden and frowned when he saw a figure walking in the moonlight. Was that a dog?

Upon closer examination Ritsu's eyes widened. It was his wolf!

Completely happy now Ritsu looked to his side to see stairs leading down the garden and ran to them. The wolf looked up as Ritsu engulfed him in his arms.

"What are you doing here? Did Takano-san bring you here?" Ritsu drew back.

The wolf cocked his head. Ritsu smiled gently at him and patted his head.

"I missed you." He said in a loving tone.

The wolf leaned into the touch.

"Umm Onodera…" Misaki warns. Ritsu turned to see that Misaki had followed him. He had a worried expression as if fearing for his life.

The wolf growled at Misaki making him jump back.

"Ah, sorry, he doesn't like others." Ritsu explained to him.

"Yeah I know." Misaki looks from the wolf to Ritsu and back again. "I guess he won't harm you…" The wolf growled again. "I'll leave you two alone then." Misaki goes back to the balcony where he could keep his eyes on them.

Ritsu looks back to his wolf. "Thanks, I'm kind of scared right now with so many Vampires around." The wolf leans up to rub his head on Ritsu shoulder in comfort. Ritsu laughed filling the garden with joy.

The wolf became instantly addicted to the sound.

The wolf climbs on Ritsu taking him down on the ground and licking his face playfully. Ritsu laughs, he was so happy his wolf was here. He always made Ritsu feel safe and right now he needed that.

"I wish I can stay with you forever." Ritsu hugs him close.

"If that is your wish I will gladly be yours."

Ritsu froze. Who was that?

Ritsu yelped as the wolf slowly transformed in his arms. Skin replaced fur and paws turned into hands.

Ritsu watched wide eyed as the face turned into a man. His light brown hair and golden-brown eyes were gorgeous.

"Haitaini wait!" Misaki calls to him from a distance.

This Haitani grabbed Ritsu's waist and leaned down for a kiss.


	29. Rules for a Reason

**XD Thank you for the reviews! I loved reading your surprise. Mwhahahaha, you guys thought that that Wolf was Takano. XD I knew you would think that!**

**Again thank you Hinatagirl18! This is for you as well :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one. **

**Much love!**

* * *

Kirishima yelped as Hiroki suddenly appeared beside him on top of the Hotel.

"What the fuck?"

"Shut up…" Hiroki whispered as he gazed down the edge. His heart leapt in his chest as he saw Nowaki frantically looking everywhere. He looked the same as he did almost one thousand years ago. Hiroki's eyes devoured him; his soft blue eyes looked worried as he asked random people if they had seen him pass by.

Kirishima looked over as well. "Who is that you're running away from?"

"None of your business," Hiroki murmured absently. He couldn't believe it. Nowaki was here.

The last time he saw him Hiroki had lost everything…

~**FlashBack**

Hiroki sprinted through the forest, his father's sword clutched tightly in his hands, night had fallen, and he was blind in the darkness.

His parents had just died; his father's enemies took them by surprise and attacked his home. He watched his family die while he could do nothing. He barely turned sixteen with no skills to fight for himself, only knowing how to rule once he took his father's kingdom.

He was badly injured, and Vampires were on his tail.

Hiroki wiped his blurring eyes trying to concentrate where he was running to. The pain to his side didn't help with the dizziness. He was losing too much blood and he was getting tired. He never ran as much as he did today.

Hiroki spotted a wooden cottage to the side of the forest. He ran for it. Maybe he could hide by the pile of logs that were resting next to the house until the Vampires passed by.

Hours seemed to pass by as he heard nothing coming. He held his breath though; afraid that one loud gush of breathe from him could alert the whole fleet. His heart hasn't stopped breathing through the entire ordeal, he felt dizzy.

He gripped the sword tighter as tears fell. He had to be strong though. He would have his revenge and one day take back his kingdom. Hiroki rubbed his aching head. The wound had not yet healed to his side where only moments ago a Vampire had jabbed his sword into him.

That was his first kill and it left him shaken.

Hiroki cursed shakily, he was losing too much blood.

"Are you alright?" Hiroki jumped, a man stood next to him with a lantern. Shit! He could alert the Vampires. Hiroki tried to go around the human and run away but the man grabbed him and hauled him inside. "Stop struggling, I only want to check that wound."

Hiroki didn't have the strength anymore. The pain was killing him. He couldn't stop the painful gasps leaving his lips as slowly he was losing consciousness.

The man sighed. "Look, your safe here, no one's going to get you."

Hiroki couldn't risk that, he had to keep running, this man could get hurt too if the Vampires found him. "You're in trouble if you stay with me." He rasped.

The man smiled, "I can take care of us." The man went into another room and placed him on the bed. He then picked up his shirt to see the open gash on his right side. He grabbed a wet towel and applied it to the wound. Hiroki hissed.

Hiroki slapped the hand away. "Damn it! I told you I can't stay!"

The human looked up at him. "I'll stop once you let me bandage you otherwise your stuck with me."

Hiroki was too exhausted to be careful with the human. Even though he was small one small push and he could throw him across the room and break some bones; Vampires were too strong than humans that was why Hiroki never wanted to interact with them. They were so fragile.

"Fine then but hurry up." Hiroki studied the man. His hair was midnight black to where it almost looked blue, it looked silky, and he also had a face of an angel. Hiroki admitted he never seen a more beautiful person. His eyes widened at the thought. Was he stupid or something? He blushed.

"What's your name?" The human ignored his earlier demand and tended to him slowly.

"Why does it matter to you?" His fangs ached. He was swaying from the blood loss. If he didn't leave soon he might accidently kill this human.

Can't kill…

"I would like to know, please?"

Hiroki wavered a little, he didn't like to be mean, he only did it because he was scared right now and it brought out the worst in him.. "Fine, but only if you would shut up already."

The human nodded looking pleased,

"Kimijo Hiroki." Hiroki sucked in a breath as the humans fingers ran over his belly; it sent shivers down his body. He blushed. What the hell was that?

"Hiro-san it is then." The man smiles at him.

Hiroki blinked. "No, you can't call me that! You are older than me anyway!" How dare this Human think to have that authority!

"Why not Hiro-San?" He finished wrapping up the wound.

Hiroki was getting annoyed. "Because-"

"Ah, my name is Nowaki. It's a pleasure to meet you Hiro-san."

Hiroki growled. "Are you done?"

Nowaki reached up to cup Hiroki's cheek. "Why were you crying so much?"

Hiroki jerked and looked away. "It's none of your concern."

Nowaki kept looking at him with concern. Hiroki gently pushed the hand away from his face. "I need to leave now." Hiroki stood up quickly and went over Nowaki. "Thank you for treating me-"

"Hiro-san wait." Hiroki tensed as he felt arms encircling him from behind. "I want you to stay here with me."

Hiroki gently pushed the human away. "I…I can't. No." He couldn't live with a human. This man was crazy, he didn't even know him. Why would he offer that to a stranger?

"I need to-" Hiroki stumbled to the floor. Damn, he was getting weaker.

"Hiro-San! Are you alright?" Nowaki crouched down beside him and held him in his arms.

Hiroki vision was fading, a heartbeat thundered loudly. His? Or…

He followed it unable to stop the instinct and sank his fangs in. Hiroki moaned at the rich taste, nothing ever tasted so sweet.

The next thing he knew Nowaki was on the floor underneath him blinking his eyes. Oh no…Nowaki was too pale…did he…he took too much!

Nowaki saw the panic in his eyes and smiled. "Don't worry its fine."

"Fine!? I almost-" He could still die. Hiroki panicked. He took too much. What was he going to do?

"You idiot!" Hiroki cried out. "Why didn't you push me away or cried out for help or-" He couldn't let him die! Hiroki didn't understand it himself; he wanted to save his life, a stranger.

"Why…?" Hiroki couldn't help but ask as he watched those eyes that held no judgment only kindness. He didn't realize he was crying until Nowaki weakly reached up and wiped them away.

Nowaki only smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek. "I'm in love with you."

Hiroki's eyes widened.

"I fell in love with your crying face. I had the strongest urge to make you happy."

Hiroki didn't stop to think, he acted.

He bit his wrist and fed Nowaki blood. At first Nowaki refused but Hiroki was stubborn until finally Nowaki drank.

Slowly Nowaki got his color back. Knowing what was to come next Hiroki gathered Nowaki in his arms and waited for the screams.

Only…None came.

Nowaki's arms went around him making him jump. He picked Hiroki up and laid him on his lap. Hiroki watched wide-eyed as Nowaki smiled gently at him.

Wait…What the hell just happened?

"Hiro-san…"

Wasn't he supposed to…?

"I love you." Hiroki watched wide-eyed as he spotted fangs on Nowaki. He was already a Vampire?

Nowaki cupped the back of his head and brought him down for a kiss. He was too shocked to fight.

That's when the banging stopped him.

Hiroki tensed. Was it the Vampires that were hunting him?

"Don't worry Hiro-san, I'll take care of them." Nowaki picked Hiroki up and laid him down on the bed. "Stay put, I'll be back." He closed the door.

Hiroki jumped up and looked at the window.

He couldn't stay here.

"Aren't you supposed to stay with Takano?"

Hiroki ignored Kirishima as he watched Nowaki reenter the Hotel. He sighed in relief. After that day he'd been holed up with Takano to avoid Nowaki. He has been in love before and had his heart broken savagely. He didn't want to let another person in, he didn't want to give so much power over him.

"I'll stay with you. They don't actually need me." Hiroki sat down and waited for the party to be over.

**-Takano**

Takano and Yoshino entered a private room where Usami, Miyagi, and his father Ryuu, waited for them. They sat in a dining table facing them and chatting with one-another. They were the three leaders to rule the law of Vampires. Usami being the first leader, then it was Miyagi, and then his father Ryuu.

Takano took a quick look at his Father. After he gave the responsibility to Takano he entered the Coven as a head Leader. He looked the same as always. Black raven hair, bright golden eyes, face as smooth as marble. He was tall with broad shoulders and a fit frame. He looked a lot like Takano but the personality of his brother.

Both Takano and Yoshino bowed as the three leaders finally noticed them.

"I heard you were attacked yesterday." Usami started. Takano only nodded. "How did it happen?"

Takano knew he couldn't hide anything from Usami so he answered honestly. "A Rouge managed to grab on to Yoshino as he shifted us back. The Rouge apparently had a tracking devise on him."

"That is very careless of you." Ryuu murmured making Takano glare at him.

"We were all injured." He argued. "And we had other precious issues to concern ourselves with than a dead body." Ritsu was hurt, he couldn't think of anything else but to heal him at the time.

"I believe Yokozawa messaged us that we have to include ourselves with the Rouges." Miyagi said.

"Yes, the Rouges have gotten out of control with the new-born's. We only managed to take on half of them."

Usami nodded. "Talking about New-born's, how are yours?" Takano and Yoshino tensed. "I have already told you that you need to take care of them."

"I don't see why we should. We won't let them out anywhere near humans." Takano said.

"That is not the issue Takano, it's forbidden."

"I understand-"

"No you don't, Takano. Don't think we are completely cold hearted."

**Had me fooled, **Takano thought with narrow eyes.

"But you see humans are not meant to be Vampires."

"But I-" Yoshino started.

"You are different Yoshino. You, Kirishima, and his daughter. We have concluded why you become pure blood but we are still discussing that. The main point is that humans cannot be Vampires."

Takano frowned. "What do you mean?" Takano believed he said this only because it was against the law but he felt like there was more.

"They turn into monsters." Usami said gravely.

"I believe with the right guidance-"

Usami was already shaking his head. "Don't you think we already did that? Their minds are fragile. They easily brake. They are fine for the first couple of days, then they change, they become more aggressive. Soon they are mad every day for no reason. That's when they crave more blood than usual." Usami lean back with a sigh as if remembering made him wearily. "We know that they didn't deserve what had happened to them so we took many in."

Takano thought about the time when Ritsu tried to claw his throat out but shook it off. It wasn't happening to his Ritsu.

"We lost every single one of them." Miyagi finished for Usami. "It was hard to end their lives since we got so close with them. I suggest you do it now before that happens."

"Onodera or Hatori are not like that." Takano argued.

"Great a guy in love," Usami murmured, observing the way Takano was fighting for his new-born. He was showing too much emotion.

Takano glared. "And when are you going to tell Misaki how you feel about him?"

Usami glared right back. "None of your business,"

Takano grinned. "The way I see it Ijuuin-sensai is already all over him."

Usami stood up and growled.

"Boy you want him to kill you don't you?" Ryuu spoke up.

Takano glared at his father. "None of your business old man,"

Ryuu chuckled. "Nice way to treat your father."

Takano ignored him. "Usami let me prove to you that they are not like the others."

"Better yet let's just kill them now." Takano growled at his father.

But he wasn't at the dining table anymore; he was beside Takano pulling at his cheeks. "Still just a baby." Ryuu grinned at the surprise in his sons face.

Takano swung at him. Ryuu easily dodged it. "Stop messing with me."

"Aw, come on Masamune, have fun with your father." Ryuu grinned. Yoshino raised his eyebrows. He thought that Takano's father was a frightening man with all the rumors that been going around but he seemed more like a kid.

"This is serious."

Ryuu shrugged. "I seen how those new-born's ended up Masamune and I promise you that there is no hope for your friends."

Takano glared at him. "We will see about that."

"Takano I suggest you to end them now." Usami said.

"I will not. Usami, please give us the chance to prove you wrong."

"He said no-"

Usami held his hand up to stop Miyagi. "Alright then. I want you to see for yourselves and you need to promise me that if that time comes I want you to end them yourselves."

Takano nodded.

"I have sent Misaki and Shinobu to separate both of your new-born's to see the progress they are in. If they are in critical state I will take action." Usami sat down again his earlier anger abating.

Takano didn't like that fact. "If that is all we were going to discuss then I will take my leave."

Ryuu grinned. "By the way Masamune, your brother is here." Takano tensed.

"Let's go Yoshino."

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu pushed Haitani away from him. What the hell was going on?

Haitani grabbed him from the waist and pulled Ritsu back underneath him. Ritsu blushed to see that the man was naked.

"Haitani, get off of him." Ritsu looked up to see Misaki scowling at Haitani.

Haitani frowned at him. "No, he's mine." Haitani looked down at Ritsu with a gentle smile. "Right Ritsu?"

"I-I…" Well this was his wolf…He blushed.

Haitani smiled happily. "See?" Haitani got up with Ritsu in his arms and carried him toward the Hotel.

"Damn it Haitani! Here!" Haitani looked back to see Misaki holding some jeans.

"Ah, thank you." He put a blushing Ritsu down and put on the jeans. Ritsu went closer to Misaki hoping to put some distance from Haitani. He still couldn't believe that his Wolf was a living person!

Once done Haitani easily grabbed Ritsu again and carried him back on the balcony.

"You don't have to carry me!" Ritsu screeched.

Haitani looked at him. "I don't want to let you go through."

"Haitani you need to at least put a shirt on! I mean we are at a party!"

Haitani sighed in irritation. "Fine." Haitani put Ritsu down. "I'll be back, Ritsu." Ritsu blinked as Haitani gave him a fierce kiss. Ritsu watched Haitani leave with a surprised expression.

Misaki smirked. "Someone enjoyed that kiss."

"Ha!?" It wasn't that he enjoyed it! It was the fact that he was kissed, by another man! "How is it that he turned into-"

"Onodera." Ritsu tensed and turned to the sound of Takano's voice. "Let's go now." He looked frantic to leave.

Takano grabbed his hand and ran out the balcony. "But Hait-"

"Yoshino already went to go get Hatori. He will meet us later. Misaki." He nodded to Misaki as he ran back inside the Hotel and out the front door.

**-Ryuu**

"Usami are you sure with this?" Ryuu watched the door where only seconds ago his son left in a rush.

Usami nodded. "Let him see for himself."

"Still you should have told him the rest so that they could have put those new-born's out of their misery faster."

"I'm sorry Ryuu. But your son has not yet learned that there are rules for a reason. Let him learn."

Ryuu sighed. He didn't like this. Masamune will go through hell.

"I hope he's strong enough to do what has to be done." Ryuu murmured.

* * *

**P.s. Sorry I just posted this! I got sick Hopefully I get better soon so I could get these chapters out for you. I hoped you enjoyed! Much love!**


	30. Kept in the darkness

**Everyone! I want to tell you now I will be giving your present tomorrow on Christmas morning! As a thank you for the reviews and for being here to read and enjoy my story I will be uploading one chapter for My Vampire, of course, One for Romeo & Romeo: University, and one for My Angel. **

**I want to say it right here thank you for making me smile because for me if you make me smile once I'm happy for the rest of the day and I want to say thank you for that. It means so much to me!**

**I might be posting up more than one chapter since I got the day off from work and I have no more school today XD so maybe expect more than one chapter each. **

**Again thank you for having fun with me and for making my day every day, Love you all and as always:**

**Enjoy! Much Love! :3**

* * *

Kisa sat down and watched Yukina paint. He urged him to do so and let him watch, since there was nothing else to do. Kisa did admit that he was memorized at how Yukina's hands moved, with grace, and perfect strokes. In moments they created something so beautiful that Kisa was captivated.

Kisa blushed as he wondered what else those hands could do.

They were on the balcony upstairs with Yukina sitting in his pedestal and Kisa sitting behind him. This worked for him since he could study Yukina all he wanted.

Kisa's gaze went to Yukina's back as he saw how his muscles flex with each stroke of the brush. Never in his life would he imagine that Yukina, the man he had a crush on, was a Vampire! It made Kisa feel better to know that he didn't drink blood though humans anymore…

Kisa turned crimson as he recalled how Yukina survived back in the day. He wondered how it would feel to be bitten from this man.

Yukina sighed and turned around to face Kisa which made him jump. "We could do something else Kisa, I bet your bored just watching me paint."

Kisa shook his head. "No, I really enjoy watching,"

Yukina was already getting up from his seat. "Come, we could at least explore the place since you had been holed up in this room all day."

Kisa didn't say anything as he followed Yukina down the stairs.

Near the bottom Kisa took a misstep and fell. Kisa yelped as he fell on Yukina's back causing both of them to tremble forward. Kisa shut his eyes on instinct as he waited for the ground.

"Are you alright Kisa?" Kisa opened his eyes to see that Yukina had turned around during their fall and now Kisa was facing him. He sucked in a breath when Yukina's hands were holding his bare waist. His shirt must have risen up as he was falling and Yukina instantly held him.

Kisa was frozen in place as Yukina sat up. Kisa blushed, now he was straddling the guy.

"Kisa?" Yukina reached up to stoke his cheek. "Did you hit your head?"

"No! I'm fine!" Kisa quickly got off of Yukina. Yukina studied him, "What?"

Yukina only smiled. "Nothing,"

Yukina got up slowly and winced.

Concerned Kisa reached for him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; my wounds have not yet healed." Yukina winced again as he clutched his side.

Kisa felt guilty for falling on him and possibly be the one who hurt him. "Do you need medicine or something?"

Yukina shook his head. "I just need to drink blood, haven't drank in a while."

Kisa blushed madly. He needed blood? Images of moving bodies played through his head and a flash of fangs.

Kisa bit his lip.

"Kisa?" Kisa looked up. "What's wrong? Your heart is beating like crazy."

Kisa's eyes widened. Shit! He could hear his wild heartbeat. "Nothing! I, uh, forgot something. I'll be back." Kisa practically ran back up the stairs. Damn him for telling him that story! It was the only thing he could think of now

Yukina grinned.

**-Hatori**

Hatori sat back stunned at everything that Shinobu had just told him. He thought he knew everything about Chiaki but now he knew he didn't even know the half of it.

He and Shinobu were sitting in a private room reserved for them. The curtains were drawn open to see the beauty of the night, a piano sat to the side waiting for expert hands to play over the keys, another grand chandelier hung from the ceiling, and what looked like expensive velvet furniture decorated the room.

Hatori narrowed his eyes on Shinobu. "You seem to care a lot about him."

Shinobu looked at him bored. "Of Course, we fought together and he also helped me and Miyagi get together."

"Miyagi?"

"My husband," Shinobu answered with a slight blush.

"How did Chiaki help you in that?" Hatori asked curious.

Shinobu stayed silent as if gathering his thoughts about that day. "Miyagi was invited over to my family in hopes of an engagement with my sister. Chiaki was assigned to accompany him since in those times there were Vampires who disagreed with the rules."

"You mean the Rouges?"

Shinobu nodded. "So the marriage thing was going to happen that is…when Miyagi saw me."

"And this proved a problem?"

Shinobu nodded, sighing in irritation as he remembered. "My sister wouldn't have it and Chiaki had to stop her on more than one occasion as she grew angered and attacked."

"And your parents?"

"They didn't like the whole same sex marriage and told Miyagi that they didn't want the marriage." Shinobu smiled. "I was completely in love with him that I couldn't be parted from him, Chiaki saw that and took action on his own."

"What did he do?"

Shinobu grinned. "Told them the truth. A war was coming and if they didn't have a connection of any kind they would be left defenseless. They freaked out and agreed to the marriage."

Hatori smiled. "What about your parents and sister?"

"They soon accepted it and my sister thanked me later on, she found the love of her life as well."

"Is there a way to have Chiaki fall in love with me?" Hatori knew he didn't have Chiaki's complete love; he was still agonizing over Hayate.

"Hmm…I don't know. Chiaki was always quiet about that kind of stuff. I bet you know much he loves to day dream when he's bored. And there's the-"

The door opened to reveille Chiaki. "Ah, there you are Hatori. We need to leave now."

"Hey Yoshino." Shinobu smiled.

Surprised Chiaki looked at Shinobu and smiled. "Hey Shinobu how's it been?"

"Bored."

Yoshino laughed. "I promise to come over later so we can duel."

Shinobu grinned. "You better!"

Yoshino grabbed Hatori and left out the door. As they maneuvered around the crowd Hatori studied him in a new light.

Even if Chiaki acted like a child he wasn't. He lived through so much he wondered how he was still able to smile.

Hatori's hand tightened over Chiaki's.

**-Ritsu**

Takano growled in frustration as he and Ritsu waited for Hatori and Chiaki at the top of the stairs. Ritsu could feel the tension in Takano as he tried to hold in his anger.

"They didn't do anything to you did they?"

Ritsu looked at Takano, startled. He was searching the crowd still not looking at him. What did he do? Did he offend him somehow?

"No, they were nice to me." Ritsu murmured. If Takano was going to act that then fine. He didn't care. He could act that way too.

Ritsu shivered as he felt eyes on him. Frowning, he looked around until he found the source.

Haitani was glaring at Takano.

The next thing he knew he was in Haitian's arms outside the Hotel. Such speed! He felt disorientated from the sudden change in locations.

Ritsu yelped. Haitani smiled down at him. "It's fine Ritsu, I got you now."

"You son of a bitch!" Ritsu looked up to see Takano marching over to them in a rage.

Haitani put Ritsu down and threw him behind him as Takano came closer.

Ritsu panicked. He couldn't let them fight! He maneuvered around Haitani and stood in front of him in protection. "Takano stop!"

Takano froze his wide eyes on Ritsu. He was protecting Haitani?

Ritsu saw a flash of hurt on his face which in turn made him cringe. He didn't mean to hurt him; it was just that he didn't want them to fight.

Haitani wrapped his fingers around his forearms and gently moved Ritsu off to the side. That enraged Takano all the more, animal sounds emerged from his throat. The moment Ritsu was safely out of the way the two men leaped at each other in a tangle of limbs. Fists swung, teeth snapped, legs kicked.

"Stop!" Ritsu's cry fell on deaf ears as both men went at each other

"Crap!" Ritsu turned to see Chiaki and Hatori run toward them.

"Chiaki you have to stop them."

Chiaki shook his head. "That's suicide." Chiaki grabbed Hatori and Ritsu and shifted back to the main room. "Both of you stay here, I'll be back."

"Wait!" Ritsu cried out.

It was too late, Chiaki had already shifted.

Ritsu growled in frustration. Honestly! When will anyone listen to what he had to say!?

"Nothing we could do now but wait." Hatori said, noting Ritsu's anger.

Wait? Ritsu clenched his fists as anger hit him hard. He didn't want to wait; he didn't want to be kept in the darkness anymore. He wanted to know what was going on, what exactly was wrong with him and why would Takano harm his Wolf like that?

Ritsu walked out of the main room and into Takano's. He had so much pent up energy that he wanted to punch something.

"Destroy. Punish, hurt those who hurt you." Ritsu looked to the window where the hooded man stood with a grin. He held out a knife for him.

Ritsu growled at it. He was tired of it all.

He didn't know what happened exactly, there was a bright blinding light and then when he opened his eyes again he saw a gaping hole where only moments ago the man was.

Ritsu gaped. Where did that come from? Did he do that? Shaking Ritsu backed away until he hit the wall and slide down. What was happening to him?


	31. Why?

**Sorry everyone! I believe some of you already know that I couldn't sign in to my Fanfiction for some reason and I wasn't the only one. Then I found out I had to go to work, and then my freaken internet connection didn't work!**

**What the hell!?**

**But I got it in! Sorry again, I will up load two chapters tomorrow though as a sorry about that! :3**

**Much love! Enjoy!**

* * *

Takano and Haitani broke apart. Both men were heaving from the fight, their fists bloody from punching each other over and over again. Takano growled menacing as they circled around each other once more, each looking for a weakness to take advantage of.

Takano knew he would find no weakness within Haitani, both trained together to make sure they had no such things. And they fought constantly.

Haitani took a quick look to where he last left Ritsu only to find him gone.

"What have you done with Ritsu?" Haitani snarled at Takano. He was bleeding from his head as Takano slashed him with his claws earlier.

Takano frowned and looked over just as Chiaki shifted back. Chiaki gave him a thumbs up telling Takano that Ritsu was back home, safe and sound.

Takano smirked at Haitani.

Haitani growled. "Give him back!" Haitani charged at him.

Takano also leapt up to finally rip out the man's throat. He held no love for this guy and he wouldn't miss him once he ended his miserable life. But before they could get their hands on each other something grabbed their collars and pulled them away to the opposite directions.

Takano landed with a grunt on the grass. Who the hell did that?

Takano looked up to see his father standing between them. He was shaking his head with his hands on his hips. "Why do you guys keep fighting like this? Your brothers for crying out loud,"

"Stay out of this old man." Takano growled. He noticed that some of the party guests were outside witnessing the fight. How long have they been fighting?

Haitani ignored his father and glared at Takano. "Give me my Ritsu back!"

"Your Ritsu?" Takano growled the words. His vision was turning red from the rage. How dare this thing ever think to claim what was his.

**Ritsu belongs to me!**

**No one else will ever touch what is mine!**

Mindless with rage Takano attacks Haitani again, his claws aiming for his throat. His father was too slow to stop him this time. Haitani was already ready for it, he grinned as he was able to get a strait punch to Takano's face.

Ryuu sighs as he watches both of his sons fight. "Stupid idiots." Ryuu mutters. What was he going to do with those two? He tried locking them in a room when they were children and letting them talk it all out but when he returned he found them both bloodied and somehow out of the room which was still locked. Till this day he had no idea how they did that.

Ryuu turns to Chiaki. "Yoshino, will you come over here for a second?"

Chiaki tensed. He didn't really trust Takano's father. He walked to him slowly stopping a few feet away from him.

"Who is this Ritsu person?" He was sure he heard it before.

"Um, that's Takano's Priest."

Ryuu grinned. "He has a Priest?" His prideful son? Takano cared for no God and walked his own path with only his own guidance. He only believed what was in front of him and how he could handle the situation.

"Uh, what I mean is that Ritsu is a Priest and one of the new-born's we are caring for."

"Ah, I see." He didn't really pay attention to the names since the new-born's weren't going to live anyway. Ryuu looks to Takano, a suspicion creeping up on him. "Tell me Yoshino, why does my son care so much for this Ritsu?" He hoped his suspicion was wrong or Takano would walk a hard path indeed.

Yoshino hesitated for a second, should he tell him? He didn't know if Takano wanted anyone to know yet especially his father who wanted Ritsu dead.

Ryuu saw him hesitate and reassured him. "I just want to understand my son better. No harm there, right?"

"Um, well, He's in love with him."

Ryuu cursed. He had hoped that Takano merely grew attached as a friend to this Ritsu.

But now…

"Thank you Yoshino." Ryuu went up to the two men and separated them again with ease. It was like throwing two rag dolls away. It would have been funny to him if not for the fact that Takano was breaking another critical rule.

Takano snarled as he once again got up from the ground to charge Haitani. There was too much anger in him that there was no way to calm him down. He was never so enraged in his life.** He wants to take Ritsu away from me? Over my dead body!**

"Takano I want you to give Ritsu to Haitani." Ryuu told him.

Takano froze.

What?

**-Yukina**

"Yukina, the bath is free…" Yukina finished tying the towel around his waist and another one drying his hair.

Yukina paused to see Kisa sleeping on the couch. He was resting his head against the arm chair. Yukina went closer to him and watched him sleep for a few minutes. He looked so peaceful and childlike. He would not have believed he was thirty years old with that face he could easily be taken for a high-school student.

So beautiful, his Kisa was.

Especially at how seductive he looked with his red lips glistening and beckoning him to taste.

He leaned down to capture those lips unable to stop himself. He needed to taste those lips again, to feel the spark of desire between them.

Kisa moaned in his sleep, letting Yukina thrust his tongue into his mouth.

Kisa eagerly kissed him back unable to hold back the moans. Yukina swallowed them up, enjoying the taste of him. **I could easily become addicted to this…**

Yukina was startled when Kisa wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him closer. Yukina moaned and drew Kisa closer to him as well.

Kisa blinked his eyes open. He was dreaming about Yukina. How he came to him and kissed him. If only it could really...

Kisa's eyes widened to see that Yukina was indeed kissing him and he had his arms around him! Kisa pushed at Yukina's chest silently telling him to back off. Yukina leaned back a little. His eyes were glowing with desire that made Kisa stare back in shock.

Yukina wanted him?

"Kisa…" Yukina leaned down slowly giving Kisa a chance to back away.

But he didn't or more like he couldn't, he wanted this; he had yearned for it since the moment in the café. Yukina dipped down, his lips landing over Kisa's. He gave a sharp groan at the contact, but he was gentle. Tempering his brutal strength for him.

When Kisa returned his forays with wicked flicks, shivers raced over him. Yukina kissed him until they were breathing for each other, until he got lost in the bliss.

Yukina reached up to grip the arm of the chair, trying to reign in his control in that small action. He had to fight his raging desire down, if not he could easily hurt Kisa with his unnatural strength.

Yukina made Kisa melt for him, he was aggressive but masterful. Kisa leaned forward, twining his hands in Yukina's thick hair. His legs had wrapped around themselves around Yukina as he squeezed his backside, grinding him against Kisa.

Yukina drew back sharply, untangling Kisa's legs from his body. Crap! He wasn't expecting Kisa to do that!

Kisa blinked as one minute Yukina was there and the next he wasn't.

Where did he go?

What the hell just happened!?

**-Takano**

Takano narrowed his eyes at Ryuu. "And you believe I'm going to do that why?"

Ryuu frowned. "Takano you already know that once you reach your thousand years that you would marry a woman, not a man."

"You think I care about that?" Takano asked in disbelief.

"You better! There has to be a next line-"

Takano had enough of this. "Chiaki take me back." Chiaki nodded and grabbed on to Takano.

"Damn it Masamune! Wait!"

Chiaki shifted.

Takano didn't say anything as he left Chiaki alone with Hatori in the main room and marched to his room while angrily removing his tie.

Everything went completely wrong tonight. He should have left Ritsu here with Yukina and then none of this would have happened. And where the hell was Hiroki? He was going to pay for leaving him alone with Misaki!

Takano entered his room only to stand in shock at the scene before him. There was a gaping hole in the middle of the room. He blinked, where did that come from? Where they attacked when they were at the party? Or…

Panicked he looked around for Ritsu. Where is Ritsu?

Was he taken?

Frantic, Takano looked around to see nothing on the first floor; he looked up stairs, empty. He ran down again and opened the door to his bedroom.

A shiver ran up his spine as he saw that he wasn't here either.

"Ritsu!?"

"Huh?" Takano turned around to see a dazed Ritsu sitting on the floor pushing the door away from his face. No wonder he didn't spot him earlier, the door hid his body.

Takano had him in his arms in a second. Ritsu jerked at the sudden movement.

"Tak-ump!" Takano kissed him hard. He seriously thought that someone had taken him while he was away. His whole body was shaking with left over fear he had earlier.

Takano picked Ritsu up in his arms, making his way to the bedroom, and gently laid him down without breaking the kiss. Ritsu on the other hand felt pathetic, one kiss and he easily lost to Takano. It was as if his body had no pride and gave everything it had to this one man. It pissed him of.

Takano pulled away and Ritsu closed his eyes shut knowing what would come next.

Only…Takano merely leaned down to the crook of his keck and kissed it.

Ritsu frowned with confusion. Takano usually took advantage and made love to him. Why not now?

"Ritsu…"

Ritsu's eyes instantly watered at the gentle way he said his name; like a prayer.

It only left Ritsu with more questions than answers.

Why was he acting this way? Wasn't Takano tired of him?

The tears fell one by one.

**Why is he holding me so gently?**

"Ritsu…"

**Why are you saying my name like that? **As if he needed him? As if his very life meant so much to him?

"Ritsu…"

Ritsu's eyelids dropped as an eerily exhaustion settled in.

**Why me?**

"…I love you…"

Ritsu fell asleep with that sweet whisper.

Takano loved him?

**Why?**


	32. Taking his hand

Ritsu blinked his tired eyes open. Where was he? He yawned and rubbed his eyes. His head hurt a little and he felt so exhausted like he ran a marathon or something.

What happen last night?

Ritsu sat up and winced. Everything was too loud again. He had hoped he was getting used to all the sensitivity of becoming a new-born by now but it raged inside his ear drums with a force of a train horn.

**Agh, what's with the sour taste in my mouth?**

What the hell did he do? Did he drink again?

"You're awake."

Ritsu yelled out in fright and accidently jumped off the bed. He groaned as the pounding in his head intensified. He poked up his head to see Takano casually sitting down on a chair beside the bed.

**He was watching me sleep?**

Ritsu scowled. "You scared the crap out of me!"

Takano's eyebrows rose. "Not my fault. Now change and come outside. I have a few questions I want answers to." Takano got up from the chair and left the room without letting Ritsu speak.

Ritsu rubbed his throbbing head. What's with him? He's been acting like that since…

Since…

What? Why couldn't he remember?

Ritsu shrugged it off and stood up. He stretched his aching muscles, besides the worst headache of his life he never felt so good. It was as if a weigh was lifted off his shoulders and he could finally breathe. Ritsu turned around and went in the bathroom to take a shower. As he was striping he realized he was still wearing his tux.

Ritsu frowned. Why was he wearing a tux? He tried to remember but everything was blank.

Wait…They went to a party last night. He remembered that much but everything else was fuzzy; he only got small scenes of that night.

Like his wolf turning into a man.

A boy named Misaki who was really nice to him.

A bright white light…

Ritsu shook it off. He did remember that Takano and his Wolf fought, what he wanted to know was why? Ritsu quickly took the shower and put on new cloths.

Ritsu went out the room, having a few questions of his own.

He froze to see Takano's expressionless face. He was sitting down on the sofa waiting for him as promised.

Ritsu frowned.

"Sit down Ritsu." He commanded.

Ritsu fisted his hands. "I'll stand if that's alright with you."

Takano frowned at his behavior. Did he seem different? "Fine then, first tell me," Takano pointed to the hole in the floor. "What happened there?"

Ritsu looked over and widened his eyes at the sight. "What happened!?"

"You don't know?" Takano gaped at him.

Ritsu shook his head. It looked like someone took a huge ball and threw it on the floor, hard. The ground gave in and all was left was a gaping hole. "What happened?"

"That's what I'm telling you Ritsu."

"How should I know Takano-san?"

Takano froze. "What did you call me?" he looked mildly hurt and furious.

Ritsu turned his attention back to Takano. "What?"

"Why did you call me by my last name?"

Ritsu was confused. Why did it bother him so much? It was Takano himself who told him call him by his last name from now on didn't he? Ritsu changed the subject. "Why did you attack Haitani like that?"

Ritsu saw fury in his eyes before Ritsu found himself pinned against the wall. "Why did you protect him!?"

Ritsu was too stunned at the anger in his eyes that he failed to reply.

"You belong to me, don't forget that Ritsu." Takano kissed him hard, possessively. When he drew back for breath he snarled, "You will think of only me! No one else will occupy you mind!" He went back into the kiss. This time he was slow and gentle as if he was imprinting his whole essence into Ritsu.

Ritsu moaned. He could never deny this man. He took everything from him, made him bare and valuable. Ritsu's hands reached up to cup his nape and bring him closer. Takano moaned and picked Ritsu by the legs to wrap around his waist. Takano blindly went into his room to gently lay Ritsu on the bed. As soon as he had Ritsu underneath him he raked his hands under Ritsu's shirt.

Takano broke the kiss to rip the shirt off Ritsu.

Ritsu opened his eyes.

And inhaled sharply.

The hooded man grinned; he held the knife over his head and flexed his arm down, aiming for his face. Ritsu yelled out and punched the man on the cheek.

Ritsu scrambled away only to see that Takano was staring at him in shock and nursing his cheek.

Ritsu's eye's widened. He forgot about the illusions! "Takano-san I'm sor-"

Takano didn't hear the rest; he got up and went out the door.

"Wait! Takano hear me out!" Takano was already out the room. Ritsu ran to the door only to find it locked.

**He did not just lock me in here!**

Ritsu couldn't take this door down since it was metal. He banged on the door. "Damn it Takano!" He growled.

**-Kisa**

Kisa opened the bedroom door to see that Yukina had not come back. He sighed in frustration. He woke up alone and wondered if he was out here. Maybe up in his studio? He went up to check only to find it empty.

Kisa went back downstairs with a sigh. Did he do something wrong last night? Was Yukina disgusted by his kiss? Wait why was he blaming himself? Yukina was the one who kissed him!

But still he couldn't help himself in thinking that he'd done something wrong.

Kisa was annoyed with himself, he felt so confined in this room, he had to get out. He peaked out of the door. No one was out. It was actually deadly silent.

He crept out of the room and made his way to the main room.

That's where he saw Hatori sitting down drinking tea.

"Hatori!" Hatori looked up surprised to see Kisa.

"Kisa, good morning."

He smiled. Finally! A familiar face! "How are you doing-" Kisa stopped when he remembered that Hatori wasn't exactly human anymore.

Hatori faintly smiled. "It's fine, Chiaki made sure I drank enough before leaving with the others."

That got Kisa's attention. "Who else left with him?"

"Takano and Yukina."

"Where did they go?" Kisa sat down in front of Hatori. He looked the same as always, he didn't spy any fangs in his mouth when he drank his tea.

Hatori shrugged, "They didn't tell me."

"I see." Kisa sighed. So Yukina left after all. Did he leave because of him? "Anyway how are you doing Hatori? How do you feel now that you're…"

Hatori only winced. "Everything is too loud. It's annoying."

Kisa laughed silently. "Is that all?"

Hatori shook his head as he raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm too…strong. This morning I broke the bathrooms door right off its hinges."

"What's wrong with being so strong?"

"Chiaki told me I could easily tear an arm off of a human if I wasn't careful."

Really? So…was that why Yukina left him? "I see."

"How are you doing? Sorry I scared you the last time we saw each other again."

Kisa smiled. "I understand. Yukina explained it to me earlier."

"So how did you take it when you found out Yoshino was a Vampire?" Kisa knew that Hatori was in love with Yoshino, it was obvious at the way he would talk, to him on the phone. His face would go gentle and loving.

"Shocked. Still am." Hatori drank his tea. He still didn't know what to do with his new life. His first idea was to make sure to capture Chiaki's love and then to calm him down whenever he was shaken by the poison. Now that he was paying attention to himself he found himself shaken as reality set in.

"What I mean is-"

Chiaki shifted in and widened his eyes at Kisa. "Kisa? What are you doing here?" He quickly looked at Hatori to see how he was taking it.

Kisa blinked at Chiaki. He was wearing his armor and blood covered him. Hatori was up in a second. "Are you alright?"

Chiaki blushed a bit. Kisa saw how Chiaki hesitated before answering. "I'm fine what about you?" Chiaki stepped away from Hatori. Kisa frowned. Was Chiaki afraid of Hatori? Why? He did look like he was fighting demons of his own.

"Where are the others?" Hatori asked still going closer to him and inspecting for any wounds.

"They would be here soon."

That was Kisa's call to leave.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu sat down on the couch since he didn't really have a choice. He was stuck in this room until Takano came back from god knows where he went.

"Looks like someone is planning on disposing you."

Ritsu turned to the voice. It was the man again.

"Shut up already." He was tired of this guy. For some reason that guy has been here since the moment Takano left, at first it scared him but now it was annoying the hell out of him.

"Why are you still alive-?"

Ritsu got up from the couch and made his way up stairs. He'll get lost in some books, it was better than hearing the guy. The man casually followed. It was weird because the man was no longer wearing a hood.

He was tall with dark gray hair and glasses. Who was he? He had never seen this man before.

He smiled. "The mind is warning you what you don't know yet."

"What are you talking about?" Ritsu stopped in the middle of the stairs to stare at him.

The man only smiles. Who was he?

Ritsu was going to ask more when he saw a black smoke in the middle of the room below him. He frowned, was this more of the illusion?

His eyes widened to see Misaki emerging from the smoke. "Misaki?"

Misaki looked up and smiled. "Hey Ritsu! Wanna come with me?"

"Where?"

"To Ireland! I bet you want to get out of here."

Ritsu wasn't sure if he should…

"Come on Ritsu! We'll have some fun! I'm bored myself so come on!"

Ritsu walked down the stairs towards him. "I don't know Misaki, Takano-san doesn't really trust you."

Misaki waves it off. "I know, I know, come on, let's go have some fun! It looks like you need it. You look out of place." Misaki holds his hand out to him.

Ritsu looks at it.

Why not?

"You'll bring me back?" He asked uncertainly.

Misaki nodded. "I promise."

Ritsu reached for the hand.


	33. Kindness

**Thank you guys for the reviews! :3 Lol some of you guys made me laugh like crazy! And I love you for that! Thank you!**

**Enjoy! Much love!**

* * *

Ritsu watched in amazement as the black smoke surrounded him. "Don't panic. This is the way I travel." Misaki tried to reassure him.

Ritsu frowned as the smoke stroked his bare skin. It was actually soft to the touch, surprising him. He was also surprised that he didn't freak out in being in the darkness, maybe he was getting used to it? The smoke soon cleared and what greeted him left him speechless.

There were no tall buildings, or streets, or loud noise. Only silence and the beauty of nature. Trees decorated the land and a sea reached far before him. Beautiful clouds decorated the blue sky still visible. The sun was barely coming up, smearing streaks of rose and liquid gold across the horizon.

"Turn around Ritsu." Ritsu caught on to Misaki's excitement and turned.

Huge, forbidding, yet beautiful, it was fashioned of massive gray stone walls that vaulted smoothly skyward. The castle seemed to go on for miles as it rested on an island connected by a bridge to the main land. The Castle had many walkways, as if the castle was made to view the beauty of the mountains and nature Ireland gave.

"Where are we?" Ritsu breathed.

"Didn't I tell you? We are in Ireland. Now come on! I want you to meet everyone!" They were on a walkway and in front of them was a hard-wooden door. Misaki took a hold of Ritsu's hand and went in.

The interior of the great hall was enormous, with corridors shooting off in all directions. A lovely stained-glass window was inset above the double entry doors. Brilliant tapestries adorned the walls, and the floors were scattered with rugs. There were two fireplaces in the hall, both tall enough for people to walk around in. This reminded him of the old times.

"Well look who it is." Ritsu turned toward Shinobu who had just came in from another door. "Welcome to Ireland Ritsu."

Ritsu smiled. "It's good to see you Shinobu."

"Come on! Shinobu do you want to join us?" Misaki asked.

Shinobu shook his head. "I'll catch up later, Miyagi called me in for something."

"Alright then." Misaki took Ritsu's hand again and took him upstairs to another door outside. Ritsu was stunned again by the view that greeted him; the beauty of Ireland herself was amazing. **I'm not going to get used to seeing this.**

"Do you live here?" Ritsu asked Misaki.

Misaki shook his head. "We are only staying here on Vacation."

Vacation!? So this is what rich people surrounded themselves with? He was always in the Church helping his foster parents that he never really paid attention to the outside world. Even Takano's Hotel at the island and the Tower were amazing enough.

In the middle of their walk there was a tombstone covered in flowers. It was lovingly carved with strange symbols that somehow seemed familiar to him, an Angel was standing behind the tombstone, her hand touching the stone and praying. It was so beautiful; Ritsu has never seen anything like it.

"What's that?" Ritsu stopped to examine it.

"Ah, that was the future King."

Ritsu frowned. "Future King?"

"All Vampires have a leader right? He was next in line to become King, but he ran away with a mortal woman because he was in love. There was an accident and he died."

"I see." Wait. Ritsu frowned "I though the Coven was in control of everything."

Misaki shook his head. "The Coven only appoints the Laws and punishment to those who break those Laws. Even we have a ruler."

"So then who is King now?"

"The father of course, he is still king through he has no heir now to pass on the crown." Misaki looks to the grave. "These graves are in every Vampire's land because the King wanted it to be so. He mourned his son's death and regrets the fights they had."

Ritsu looks to the grave as sadness consumed him. He knew how it was to lose someone you loved beyond anything else and he hoped the father would find peace. Ritsu bowed and gave a prayer for them.

Misaki looked at him in surprise. "Ah, I keep forgetting you were a Priest."

Ritsu slaps his hands together for another prayer. "Yes."

Once he finished the prayer Misaki grabbed him and carried on. Ritsu takes one last look at the tombstone as he entered a new door.

It was a huge room with windows all around showing the sea and the green mountains. The room was decorated in silver and gold and in the middle was a tall man with silver hair and wearing a suit drinking coffee, across from the man was a stuffed bear in a seat. Ritsu blinked at that. A bear? Only a round table and chairs decorated the room, otherwise it was empty.

"Usagi-san." Misaki calls out.

Usagi-san looked up to Misaki's voice and Ritsu was taken aback at how the man's gaze instantly soften as he looked at Misaki. "Misaki,"

Ritsu blinked. Wait. Didn't Misaki say that this man was in love with his brother? Then why did he look at Misaki as if he was the center of his world?

Misaki didn't see what Ritsu did. "This is Ritsu."

Usagi looked at Ritsu and the softness in him disappeared into curiosity. "So this is Takano's Priest." Usagi-san got up and went to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ritsu." He reached out his hand to shake.

"Ah, to you to." He reached for the hand and was startled by the sharp shock that raced throughout his whole body.

"Hmm. Takano had not been taking care of you properly." Ritsu looked up to Usagi-san. He seemed to be focusing on something in his eyes.

"W-what?"

"Your whole mind is in turmoil, you can't see what is real or fake, it's about to break from everything that you have been through. Yet somehow you have everything under wraps." He leaned in closer. "My boy you are all put together by tape and sticky pins, how the hell are you still able to stand?"

Ritsu blinked as he took his hand back from Usagi-san.

"Usagi-san can read you moods and the condition you are in." Misaki explained.

"I don't know how you are doing it but you are fine. As long as you don't go through something dramatic and that rubber band breaks you can stay alive, for a little longer that is."

"What do you mean a little longer?"

"New-born's are not allowed to live you see. In some point in their lives as a new-born they break and become mindless to hate and blood. Most go crazy and do suicide." Usagi-san sighs. "And that's not even the half of it. I should have a word with Takano about your condition; if he could have taken care of you properly you would have actually been fine."

Usagi-san turns to Misaki and tried to grab on to his hand. "Oh, no you don't!" Misaki blushed. If Usagi-san ever managed to touch him he would read how much he was in love. "We have to go now Usagi-san, come on Ritsu." Misaki grabs on to Ritsu and ran out the door just as another man comes in.

Usagi-san sighs as he failed to see Misaki's feelings again.

Next time.

"Usami-san, there is someone on the phone for you." A man bows as he holds out the phone to him.

"Ah, perfect timing."

Ritsu and Misaki goes back in the direction of the grave.

"Hey Misaki, you said that Usagi-san was in love with your brother right?"

Misaki winced. "Yeah, yeah." He walked a little faster as if he was trying to escape those words.

"So, why was Usagi-san looking at you that way?"

Misaki stopped and turned around to face Ritsu. "What do you mean?"

"He looked at you as if he was in love."

"Ha!? You're crazy Ritsu!" Misaki blushed. There was no way Usagi-san would have that kind of attention directed at him.

"but-"

"Enough, come on, I want you to meet sensei." Misaki practically ran through the place until they reached back when they first started. This whole place was a maze. Ritsu was surprised Misaki didn't get lost.

As Misaki opened the doors what greeted him shocked him to the core.

It was him! The man that has been torturing his mind this whole day! He was by the hearth looking amused to see him. Was it more of the illusion?

Ritsu took a step back in fear, not knowing what to believe anymore.

Misaki paused. "What's wrong Ritsu?"

"You don't see him?" Ritsu says shakily.

Misaki frowned and looked around the empty room. "Who?"

Ritsu sighed in relief. It wasn't real. That almost had him, that man looked to comfortable here making him look real this time.

Misaki was confused. "What's going on Ritsu?"

Ritsu only shook his head. "Just the poison again,"

Misaki grew alarmed. "Poison?"

"Ah, don't worry about it-"

"Don't worry!? Of course I'm going to worry!" Misaki grabbed his hand for the fifth time and went in a different direction.

"Misaki! Wait!" Misaki was too fast, he was practically dragging Ritsu like a doll flying in the wind behind him. Where were they going? Ritsu was already lost by the corridors and doors and hallways, he didn't know which way was up. They reached yet another door that took them to a room full of books.

Ritsu turned around in a circle in awe. Books were stacked high up to the ceiling and bookshelves covered all the walls. The ceiling was glass to let light in, in the middle stood a large wooden desk with two people talking.

He recognized Shinobu and the other man looked to be in his thirties, with black hair and wearing a suit and tie, he was also smoking a ciggerate.

"Hey Miyagi, we need your help."

Both men stopped talking and turned to them. "Who's your friend?" Miyagi smiled.

"This is Ritsu."

"Ah, Takano's new-born right?" Is that what I'm known as? Ritsu thought.

"Yeah, well Ritsu says that he's poisoned.

That got Miyagi's full attention. "Really? What poison?" Miyagi thrusts his hand out to shake his hand but surprises Ritsu by grabbing his arm and biting him.

Ritsu yelped but Misaki grabs his shoulders to steady him. "It's fine Ritsu, hold still."

Miyagi drew back with a grimace. "Doesn't that guy feed you? You're starving!" He turned to Shinobu. "Go get me some blood for him." Shinobu nods. "I'm surprised you're still sane! Usually new-born's are out of their minds if they are this mush starved."

"I didn't realize…"Once he pointed it out his hunger suddenly came full force, he felt hunger pains, and his throat achingly dry.

Miyagi sighs. "You are poisoned but what intrigues me the most is your blood…"

"What's wrong with his blood?" Misaki asks.

Miyagi gives Misaki a confused expression. "I don't know. It's a strong blood line he's got. Completely rich, unlike anything I have ever tasted before." He turns to Ritsu amused. "No wonder Takano's addicted to you."

This made Ritsu cringe. Was that why Takano had kept him? For his blood? But Takano drank from him once…

Shinobu grabs Miyagi's arm and glares at him. "What was that?"

Miyagi stiffens but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Nothing Shinobu."

Shinobu huffs and hands the big glass to Ritsu.

Ritsu drinks it easily having gotten used to it.

"Can you create a vaccine for Ritsu?" Misaki pleads.

Miyagi shook his head. "There's no point. This is his last day." He turns to Ritsu who finished his drink. "I suggest you don't get depressed. That's when the poison takes effect or when your valuable." He turned to Shinobu. "Give him another glass in case please."

Shinobu nodded and collected the glass.

"Make sure you're strong. Don't starve yourself; don't be depressed, ah, and make sure you have a clear head."

Ritsu nodded as he took the other glass and drank. It eased his hunger pain and his throat.

"Feeling better?" Misaki asked.

Ritsu smiled and nodded. He liked Misaki; he was so caring of others.

"Alright then, I need to research you blood Ritsu. It's actually interesting."

Misaki nodded. "We're going to visit Nowaki, Shinobu, want to join us?"

Shinobu hesitated. "Go on Shinobu. It's fine." Miyagi encouraged.

"Alright then." Miyagi surprises Shinobu by giving him a hard passionate kiss.

Shinobu blushed madly and scowled.

Miyagi laughed and left the three men alone. Wasn't it odd that every male Vampire Ritsu had met so far was gay? Ritsu shrugged. He was getting used to it already.

"Come on Ritsu. This way."

"Ah, yeah, sure." They left the room.


	34. Selfish

**I want to say thank you for the Reviews! I never had so many! :3 You guys made this girl happy! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

**Much love!**

* * *

**~Earlier**

Takano sighed as he entered his room. He was reluctant to face Ritsu again, what should he say or even talk about? He wanted to apologize for whatever it was that made Ritsu mad at him, anything to be able to go back the way they were at the beginning. What should he do to earn his forgiveness? He hadn't the slightest clue; he'd been too busy lately about the Rouges and Usami that he barely paid any attention to Ritsu.

He looked around to see no one in the living room, was Ritsu in the bedroom then?

Takano made his way to the chair where a maid had already put a bowl of water for him to clean off the blood. Chiaki had managed to track down the Rouges and had taken them by surprise. They managed to destroy more than enough of those bastards to be a threat now.

Ritsu was safe for now. All he had to do was take out the man in charge and he could continue his life peacefully with Ritsu.

Takano looked at the bedroom door. **Everything is a mess…How can I fix it? **This was one problem that he had no idea how to solve.

He headed for the door anxious to see Ritsu again.

Takano froze when he detected the scent of another. He looked around, everything was the same except for the gaping hole, he still needed to find out what the hell happened there. He sniffed the air and stood in shock to realize it was Misaki.

"Ritsu?" Panic had him running for the bedroom door. He practically threw the door away to find not a trace of Ritsu. Takano growled. Misaki did not just do what he was afraid he did.

He took out his phone and called Usami.

"Usami residence." A man answers.

"This is Takano Masamune; I would like to talk to Usami now." Takano growled. He went back in the living room and sat down to take off his armor.

"Understood, please wait."

If those bastards had laid one hand on him they were all going to die. How dare Misaki take what was his!

Takano waited as he sat there tense, his whole body vibrating with rage until he heard the voice of Usami.

"Where the hell is Ritsu!?" Takano instantly yelled.

"Would you calm down?" Usami sounded bored.

"No, tell me he's-"

"Takano, I said calm down already, he's fine, he's actually enjoying himself here."

"I want him back now!"

"No."

"Ha!? He's my responsibility! You and I have already agreed to it."

"Misaki is enjoying his time with him and you know I want him happy at all times." Takano gritted his teeth. "Also, I won't let you get him back after the feel I got from him."

Takano stiffened. He knew Usami's power. What did he feel from Ritsu? He was curious, Takano wanted to ask if he was really mad at him, or did he hate him? Did he even care for him? He waited for Usami to continue.

"He's a shattered doll, Takano. What the hell have you been doing? Didn't I tell you that you need to take care of him?"

"I have-"

"Bullshit, his mind is about to break, he doesn't know what is real or fake, he's in constant shock. Tell me this; have you been with him twenty-four-seven?" Takano stayed quiet. "You have no idea how to take care of a new-born. Luckily for you Ritsu is somehow holding up on his own. He is a mess, he can't even tell what his feeling is, they are all jumbled up together. Takano, you have to understand that when a human is suddenly transformed into a Vampire their minds are weak because they had just lost everything. Their family, their friends, their whole life."

Takano stayed silent as he took in those words. Ritsu had demand to see his foster family over and over and he had shrugged it off. Was Ritsu really that damaged?

"It's better if you left him here and then we may finally have a chance to see if Ritsu could last his first month as a New-born."

"I don't want Ritsu over ther-"

"Stop being selfish Takano and think about Ritsu." Takano gritted his teeth. "I also want Hatori here. I know Chiaki isn't in the right condition to take care of the new-born especially with the fact that Hatori looks a lot like Hayate."

"That is for Chiaki and Hatori to decide."

"Alright then, know that Ritsu is safe here and if he wants to return to you he only has to tell Misaki and you can have him back. But for now-"

Takano scowled as Usami hanged up. He didn't have the energy to call back though. Was it better for Ritsu to stay over there? Usami seemed to know what he's doing…

He shook his head. There was no way he was going to leave Ritsu with those bastards. They were the ones who wanted to kill him now they wanted to keep him alive? He wasn't buying that. First things first, he had to find out where they went.

Still, Takano sat there thinking about his time with Ritsu and everything he had went through as his new life as a Vampire.

Ritsu was knifed in the side by a Rouge, he was poisoned and was suffering for illusions, his life was taken from him, Takano refused to let him see his foster parents, he probably had a future out for himself that he'd taken away, he was no longer the shy loving priest that he once met him…

Takano's eyes widened as he remembered Usami's words that night.

They become more aggressive…

He cursed himself; was Ritsu already going through that process?

He went out the door to plan a way to get Ritsu back and this time he was going to make sure he properly took care of him.

Takano stopped at the doorway when his phone sounded off. Frowning he looked at the caller ID to see that it was Miyagi, what the hell was he calling for? He answered.

"Hey Takano, I'm going to go straight to the point."

**When don't you ever?** Takano thought.

"Give Ritsu to us."

"Like hell!"

"Idiot, we are taking more care of him than you could ever."

"That's for me to-"

"Did you know he was starving to death when I examined him?"

Takano froze. "What?"

"Looks like someone wasn't taking care of him properly, so I say leave Ritsu to those who know what the hell they are doing and you might get to see years instead of one month with him. Well that was all."

Miyagi hanged up.

Takano stood there not knowing what to do.

**-Ritsu**

They entered the last door where the floor was covered in a blue matt and the walls were all windows to view the beautiful world of Ireland. A lone male was training in martial arts; his movements were graceful and perfect. The man was tall with black hair, his eyes were a startling baby blue, and he was wearing a Karategi, only the sleeves were cut off.

"This is Nowaki; he's the one who trained us to fight." Misaki said as they watched Nowaki train. Ritsu could tell this man was a good fighter with how broad he was, his body was lean and fit his chest large with hard muscle.

Nowaki turned to see them and smiled. "Misaki, Shinobu, who's your new friend?" Nowaki went over to a bench where he grabbed a towel to remove the sweat. As he got closer Ritsu was again amazed at his height. He must be taller than Takano.

"This is Ritsu." Misaki introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ritsu." He holds out his hand to shake. Ritsu was paranoid by then, he shook Usagi-san and it sent out a shock, he shook Miyagi and ended up biting him. What would this man do?

Ritsu slowly shook Nowaki's hand feeling nothing. He relaxed.

"So you are Takano's New-born." Nowaki teased.

Ritsu winced. Again with the 'Takano's new-born.' Couldn't they call him something else? "Yeah." Ritsu answers.

Nowaki laughed at his expression. "I bet you're tired of hearing that."

Ritsu nodded. He was, he didn't want to think about Takano right now.

"So Ritsu would you like to join us?"

"Huh?"

"Come on Ritsu! We'll help!" Misaki grabbed at his arm in excitement.

"Um, I'm not that much of a fighter." There was no way he was doing this! He was very clumsy and he knew he was going to mess up a lot.

"Don't worry, Nowaki will teach you everything you need to know."

"Misaki was so bad at training so you'll do better than him I bet." Shinobu snickered.

Misaki looked at Shinobu. "Ha!?"

"Admit it; you were terrible the first time."

Misaki grumbled. They pulled Ritsu in a room that was connected to the dojo to change. The changing room had only ten lockers and a bench. The ceiling was made from glass to view the blue sky and clouds.

"Change into this." Misaki thrust him a Karategi at him.

"So have you ever fought Ritsu?" Shinobu says as he changes his shirt.

"Ah, no never." Ritsu removed his clothing and changed. He was completely nervous, he was never good in physical education and now he was going to try martial arts?

"Good luck then." Shinobu says.

"Ha!?" That made it all the worse for him.

"You're going to need it Ritsu." Misaki teased.

As soon as they finish dressing they go back out and form a line.

"Ready Ritsu?" Nowaki asks, Ritsu blushed.

"Ah, yeah." He knew this was not going to go smoothly.

**-A few hours later**

Ritsu was gasping for breath hard as he managed to dodge a kick from Shinobu. He was too damn fast to catch but at least Ritsu could now easily dodge and throw a fist unlike the first hour.

Nowaki taught him to use his speed to his advantage; already Nowaki was impressed at how fast he was. Usually others would take centuries to attain that ability.

Ritsu tried to stay focused as the two Vampires were circling around him using their speed. He tried to hear where they would attack but they were smart and made noise as they ran around him. He would hear a knock on a wall in one direction, a clap in another, a yell in another; they kept doing this to distract him.

Misaki came flying toward him. Ritsu managed to side-step but he missed as he punched out.

Shinobu jumped on his back making him fall on his face. Ritsu quickly got back up to repeat the process. They were a blur, moving too fast.

"Ritsu, focus of the wind, use your hearing to detect where there's disturbance created by Misaki and Shinobu."

The wind? Ritsu tried to but that took too much time and the others managed to pin him down easily.

Ritsu struggled to get them off but it was no use.

"Ease off." Nowaki instructed. Both Misaki and Shinobu let up. "Great job Ritsu."

"But I didn't even manage to get them." Ritsu got up to his hands and knees and sat down. He was so tired. His muscles were screaming from the hours of training. He looked outside to see that the sun was already marking its afternoon.

"No, and I didn't expect you to, they are trained assassins, they went easy on you. But if you were to fight someone else you would have been able to get them easily now. I'm impressed by how fast you learned." Nowaki praised.

Ritsu blushed, pleased at the complement.

Nowaki turned to Misaki and Shinobu. "Let me see what you two can do. Face against each other." Misaki and Shinobu stood apart from each other. "Ready…" Both men tensed. "Fight."

Ritsu watched in awe as they hit fist with fist, elbow and elbow, it looked like it was all planned out as they twirled around each other and dodging the other person's attacks.

Misaki threw a punch and Shinobu twirled around to avoid it and elbowed Misaki who easily caught it and kicked out. Shinobu jumped to avoid that and drew back only to attack again.

"See? They have years of training and I don't expect you to catch up so quickly." Nowaki sat down with Ritsu on the floor. "Would you like to come here again to train? Misaki and Shinobu seemed to enjoy training with you. I haven't seen them this excited to train since their first time."

"Really?" Ritsu smiled. He really enjoyed his time here. It was actually a relief that he got to fight like this as if his body had craved it. "I would like to stay here. It's really beautiful and relaxing." He would like to stay but…He sighed. He was hopeless.

Nowaki smiled. "It is. Tell me how is it living with the others?"

Ritsu looked at him. "Well they are nice."

"Why the hesitation?"

"Ah, well…"

"It's fine, you could tell me whatever issues you have on your mind. I know how it is to want someone to share everything with."

Ritsu hesitated. That was it exactly. "This place seems so bright and happy and over there…I don't know. Darker. This is the first time I had so much fun since I was turned."

Nowaki shook his head. "A new-born needs to be free. I bet you had to hold yourself a lot didn't you?"

Ritsu remembered the times he broke the doors down. "Yeah, I had to."

"You don't have to here. If you want to have fun tell these guys and they would surprise you. Or if you want to train I'm here. Actually we have lots of rooms here in the castle if you want to stay."

"Can i?" Nowaki nodded. Ritsu smiled. He hadn't expected this kindness. He was glad they offered to have him stay.

"So I know you live with Takano, Chiaki, and Yokozawa."

Ritsu nodded again. "There is also Hatori, Kirishima, his daughter and Hiroki."

Nowaki froze, "What?" Misaki and Shinobu stopped fighting hearing how shocked Nowaki was.

"You mean Hiroki is there!?" Ritsu turned to Nowaki.

"Yeah he is-"

"Misaki would you take me there?" Nowaki asked quickly.

"Ah, sure."

"I want to come!" Shinobu asked excited.

"Alright, Ritsu are you coming?"

Ritsu shook his head. "I'll stay here." He didn't want to see Takano right now.

"I don't know if we should leave Ritsu alone." Misaki said worriedly.

"Don't worry about me Misaki, you guys go on I'll take a quick shower and look around."

"Are you sure?"

Ritsu nodded.

"Alrigh then, don't go too far you could get lost."

"Don't worry, you guys have fun.' Ritsu watched as Misaki took them in the black smoke and disappeared. Ritsu got up and looked outside. It looked like it was misting outside, giving the nature a beautiful glow to it. He headed for the showers.

**-Misaki**

Misaki cleared his cloud as they appeared in the main room in Takano's tower. Yokozawa, Chiaki, Hatori, and Kirishima froze as they saw them.

Takano on the other hand growled loudly and was about to grab Misaki but Nowaki stopped him by grabbing on to his fist.

"I suggest you don't do that." Nowaki said as he stood in front of Misaki protectively.

Takano glared at him. "Where is Ritsu?"

"Ritsu asked to stay behind." Misaki informed him.

"You lie."

Misaki glared at Takano, "He did, you didn't take care of him properly, Usagi-san said his mind was shattered and then Miyagi said that he was practically starving to death!"

Takano flinched.

Misaki didn't like Takano to begin with; he did what he wanted not caring what others say. He was selfish and always gets what he wants. There was no way he was going to give Ritsu back. He was a good man and Misaki really liked him. He wanted Ritsu with them now.

"Anyway we are not here for this, Nowaki?"

Nowaki nodded at Misaki. "Where is Hiroki?"

Takano ignored him. "Take me to Ritsu; I want to hear it from him."

"He doesn't want to talk to you!"

Nowaki sniffed the air and went in the hallway leaving the others to fight.

"Where are you keeping him?" Takano continued.

"Are you stupid or something?" Shinobu gets in. "Ritsu doesn't want to talk to you!"

Takano glared at him. "Ritsu is mine-"

"Nice way of caring care of what's yours." Shinobu taunts.

Misaki looked at Hatori, "He's in bad condition as well." Chiaki goes in front of Hatori protectively.

Misaki shook his head. These men were stupid. Misaki summoned his cloud to take Hatori to the castle. Chiaki turned around and tried to grab on to Hatori before he was completely taken. Misaki knew there was no chance of that happening.

Chiaki growled at them as he grasped nothing. "Give him back!"

Misaki turned to Shinobu. "Go and take care of him." Shinobu nodded as Misaki used his cloud to take Nowaki to find his Hiroki. Or maybe…

Misaki took out his phone while he dodged Chiaki's attack. "Hey Nowaki call me and I'll come pick you up." Another dodge from Chiaki's claws.

"Got it." Nowaki hangs up.

Misaki smiles as he too goes back to Ireland.


	35. Found love and new love

Hiroki sighed in frustration. He couldn't concentrate at all. He needed to get his stuff done before he visited his kingdom again.

Hiroki leaned back in his chair and wondered about his estate. He managed to take it back from those assholes almost a hundred years now and the condition they left it was disastrous. It took him forever to finally get his peoples trust back and then the financial issues. He groaned.

But at least everything was going strong again. Now he had a meeting with their King about the Rouges.

He scowled. How the hell was he supposed to concentrate with that bastard invading his every corner of his mind? He was completely shocked to see Nowaki that night. He had hoped that they would never cross paths again and now to find out that he's one of the Coven?

**Not ever going near those guys.**

He looked around his messy room of books. Where was the door? He shrugged he wasn't leaving anytime soon. The room was exactly like the other and it was stacked with books in every direction but his bedroom where he needed a break from them. The room was slightly dark because the books were now covering the windows and his only light was his lamp beside the desk.

He reached out to grab on to his father's sword that was always beside him. It was the only thing he had from his family that wasn't destroyed.

He went back to his work. His father taught him as much as he could about leading his people but he wasn't prepared for this and the fact that there was no one else to teach him he had to learn quickly.

Sometimes he thought of his estate as a burden. His muscles were so tense and he was restless with energy. He needed some fresh air and for his head to stop hurting since the past week already.

There was a hard knock on his door. Hiroki scowled. He told Takano and the others not to disturb him. He sighed. It must be something important then.

Hiroki got up and moved the pile of books. He was going to kill whoever it was who disturbed him no matter the issue.

The knocking became annoying.

"I'm coming already!" Moving the last of the books he opened the door.

Only to be picked up in strong arms back into his room.

"'What the fuck!?" Hiroki tried to free himself but whoever it was who had him was too strong. All Hiroki could see were the guys back as he had him over his shoulders. Hiroki freaked out when the guy headed for his bedroom. Hiroki fought harder, having a sense of déjà vu as he was taken into a bedroom. He grunted as the guy threw him on the bed. The guy climbed on top of him.

Hiroki gasped as he realized it was Nowaki. How the hell did he find him!?

Nowaki smiled gently at him. "Hiro-san."

"Get the hell off of me!" Hiroki tried to push him off the bed but Nowaki only grabbed on to his arms and gently pulled him down on the bed. "Oi! I said get-"

"I finally found you." Hiroki paused at the torment in his voice. "No longer must I worry for you, out in the world alone," He said, his voice breaking lower with emotion. "You were still young without my protection." He nuzzled his hair, inhaling with another groan.

With his every word, Hiroki felt his pain. It washed over him like a flood. He'd never known hurt like this-a torment not of the body but of the mind.

Of the heart?

"B-Baka, you didn't have to worry so much. You didn't even know me…"

Nowaki leaned back. "No, I instantly knew you were mine." He leaned down closer. "I fell in love with you. I already told you; do you remember Hiro-san?"

Hiroki looked away. He wouldn't admit it was the only thing he would think about when he had nothing to do.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki leaned up and grabbed Hiroki's hand to place them above his heart. "Accept me?"

Hiroki hesitated. "I…I don't even know you." He only met him that one time and now he asked for everything? Hiroki frowned.

Nowaki only smiled. So close he was to having his Hiro-san forever in his arms. "Then go out with me. We'll get to know each other before you decide."

Hiroki sighed. Why did he have the suspicion that Nowaki wasn't going to give up?

Nowaki grinned. He took out his phone and called Misaki. "Pick me up now."

"Gotcha!"

Hiroki yelped as he was picked up again. "Hey! I haven't-"

Nowaki kissed him. "Come with me."

Misaki was already grabbing on to him and taking him to Ireland.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu went outside as he finished his shower. He had new clothes on with a green long-sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was still soaking wet and it looked longer than it should have.

Ritsu let the cold mist soak his skin; the cobble stone was already wet and a beautiful light fog covered the land. He loved the scent of the fresh rain; he could never get enough of it.

Ritsu blinked as he realized he was already soaking wet down to his cloths in just seconds.

Ritsu laughed softly, apparently the rain here in Ireland were as fierce as their people.

He gazed once again at the mountains and the sea. The sun tried to peak through the clouds over and over again letting streams of light paint the land. Ritsu thought that he seen an Angel fly up to the sunlight before the sun disappeared in yet another cloud. Ireland was indeed magical.

He would love to stay here.

If only…

Ritsu sighed. **If only I didn't miss Takano.**

"Um, excuse me."

Ritsu looked over to stare at the woman. She wore a long pink skirt and a light brown sweater. She was staring at him with a frown and holding an umbrella. How was it that she looked so familiar? As if he saw her before?

"Um, hello," Ritsu said.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, my name is Onodera Ritsu." Ritsu bowed.

She smiled. "Kohinata An." She bowed as well "What are you doing out in the rain?"

"It's beautiful." An-Chan blinked at him. "I love the way the rain feels as if tis purifying my very soul, the view of Ireland also seems to calm me."

An-Chan blushed a bit. "Really?" she looked up to the sky, letting the umbrella back a bit for the rain to hit her face, An-Chan smiles as she pulls her head back. "You know, when I first saw you I thought you were an Angel as a speck of sun landed on you."

Ritsu laughed softly. "Really?" He reached up to his heart. "I don't feel like a pure Angel at the moment. More like a shattered glass doll."

An-Chan couldn't help herself as she reached out to cup his cheek. Startled Ritsu looks at her which made her blush and pull away. "Sorry, but know that if you need a friend I'm here."

Ritsu smiled at her kindness. "Thank you."

"Um, you can call me An-Chan if you want. Is it alright if I call you Ritsu?"

Ritsu nodded. "It would be my pleasure An-Chan."

An-Chan blushed madly. She shyly shared her umbrella with Ritsu. "Come inside or you'll catch a cold."

Ritsu took one last look at Ireland's beauty and followed An-Chan inside.

An-Chan lead him to a tower beside the Dojo, they walked up the stairs and into the door. Inside there was more stairs leading down to what looked to be a study.

As they reached the bottom Ritsu was awed with the view that greeted him. It was as if the window was touching the sea outside.

"Do you like it?"

Ritsu turned to her to stare at the rest of the room. It was filled with trinkets from around the world.

"You love to travel." Ritsu observed as his eyes traveled along rich silks from India, paintings from Paris, and other riches from the United States.

An-Chan smiled. "I do. I want to see the world over and over again." She passed a long warm towel for him to dry.

Ritsu thanked her and went to examine what looked to be a wooden bowl, inside was a powder of pink and green side by side. He frowned. "What is this?" He reached in to touch the green. It almost felt like sand.

"It's from India, it's the Holi Festival that is also called the Festival of Colors. They celebrate the beginning of spring. During the evening of the full moon, bonfires are lit to ward off spirits and to celebrate the victory of good over evil. The following day, people pile into the streets for the beginning of the central Holi ritual—the throwing of colored powders and water."

"That sounds magnificent. I bet its really fun."

"It is." An-Chan came over and threw some in the air coloring above them. "Imagine a whole spay of colors for miles to see."

"That is amazing An-chan." He laughed a little as the pink fell in his hair.

Ritsu didn't notice how memorized Ann-Chan was from him.

Ritsu looked at An-chan who blushed and asked him if he would like to join her for tea. Ritsu smiled and nodded.

They went through another room that looked like the one they just came from only it had a lovely wooden table with carvings on the edges. The view showed hints of mountains and once again looked like the ocean was touching the window.

Ritsu took a seat while An-Chan grabbed the glasses.

"Are you here on business or visiting?"

Ritsu looked at her in confusion.

"What I mean is that I have never seen you before and I'm wondering if you're here on business with Usami-san." She sat down and handed him a glass.

"Ah, no, Misaki brought me here."

"Oh, so your friends with Misaki-kun?"

"Sort of." He guessed so.

An-Chan cocked her head in confusion.

"Well you see…" **Ugh, I have to say it don't I?** "I'm Takano's new-born."

An-Chan eyes widened. "What are you doing here than!?"

Ritsu took in her panic. "Misaki brought me here..."

"Didn't you hear? It's forbidden to keep a new-born!"

"Ah, yes, Usagi-san already said that."

"So you already met Usami?" Ritsu nodded. "Oh, then I guess he wants to see if you might make it after all."

"Why can't new-born's live?" This question has been haunting him ever since he heard it from Takano.

An-Chan sighs. "I was here many years ago when Rouges turned innocent people into Vampires. I helped as much as I could but their minds were so fragile. The human body was made to be what it is. Once the body goes through transformation the mind has to catch up. Now it's difficult for that to happen when the mind is suddenly filled with unknown urges and the emotions rage through the body unexpectedly. This throws the mind off leaving it valuable to any small harm."

"I see. So humans were never meant to become Vampires."

An-Chan shook her head. "Cases like Chiaki, Kirishima, and his daughter were found out that they had traces of Vampire in their DNA. I know only five Vampires who mated with a human."

"That's the only way a human could be a Vampire?"

"Yes, but they still suffer, their human parts dies and it's still difficult for them to adjust." An-Chan stayed quiet for a while. "I hope you do make it."

Ritsu smiled. "Thank you."

"Ah, also I'm surprised as to why Takano kept you. I mean, now I know why, but once he receives an order from Usami he usually follows it."

"What order?"

"Um…Well…"

"It's fine Ann-Chan, you can tell me."

"…Kill you. Ah, but he didn't!" She tried to assure him.

Ritsu wasn't really surprised. He pretty much summed that up.

"You see Takano is the kind of man who follows his own judgment. That's what makes him so successful in what he does. He is hard on others but is also surprisingly kind. I know that once he falls in love he loves uncontrollably." An-chan smiles softly.

For some reason Ritsu didn't like the fact that An-Chan knew so much about Takano. With everything that An-Chan told him it only left him with more questions.

"Hey Ann-Chan!" both looked up to see Misaki walk in. "Ah, there you are Ritsu. We've been looking for you." He grabbed Ritsu. "Thank you for taking care of him Ann-chan."

"Wait."

Misaki used his cloud to take him to a dining room.


	36. Remember Me

**Happy New Years! I hope you all have a great day! Much love!**

* * *

"Well Hiroki is gone." Yukina informed everyone as he came in the main room where Chiaki and Takano were out of their minds with worry for their New-born's. No one made any comment on Hiroki's disappearance; actually it only managed to calm the men down knowing that Hiroki might be able to take care of them.

They called Usami-san many times and he repeatedly reassured them that they were safe and sound. To Yukina it seemed like they needed to hear it as least fifteen times to be slightly reassured. They demanded to know where they have taken Hatori and Ritsu but Usami wouldn't say anything.

"Maybe in England?" Chiaki suggested.

Takano shook his head. "I have already called the four estates and they wouldn't inform me as to where he might be."

Chiaki sighed in frustration, "Can't we trace the call?"

"Usami-san hangs up every time before we could track it."

Usami owned various places around the world. It would take days to find him. Yukina sat down with Yokozawa who was quiet through the whole thing. He was looking at the world map where he had marked all the estates that Usami-san owned and Yukina wondered why the hell Usami-san needed all those houses to begin with.

Kisa came in. "How's it going?" Yukina shook his head. Kisa was worried about Hatori as well. He was glad though that they had no interest in Kisa since he was still human but Yukina was more concerned about Chiaki, at times he would squeeze his head, or call out Hayate's name from time to time, and sometimes scream out of nowhere. The poison was taking its toll hard.

Seeing that Takano went crazed thinking how Ritsu was holding up. He would get up and walk to his room to think alone and then come back looking more distressed and anguished.

"For sure they aren't in Tokyo anymore," Yokozawa spoke up. "They left last night after the party to who knows where."

"Where would they go then?" Takano murmured to himself. Yukina knew they took a private plane so it was almost impossible to find out where they headed to.

Kisa leaned against his arm which made him tense. Ever since he came back Kisa had been 'accidently' touching him in small ways like this and it didn't fail to make him flare up like a small boy with a crush.

He scooted over a little only to have Kisa move closer. Yukina tried to keep his cool but this was his Kisa, how could he not react to his small touch?

Kisa looked over at him with a small seductive smile. Yukina tried not to grin.

Chiaki jumped as his phone sounded. Frowning, he answered, "Hello?"

**-Ritsu**

The smoke cleared from Ritsu's vision to a massive dining room. Ritsu was surprised to see Hatori was waiting there with Shinobu. How did he get here?

Hatori took one look at him and ran over to him to take him from Misaki. "Ritsu, are you alright?" He hid Ritsu behind him as if in protection. Misaki and Shinobu glanced at him in amusement. Ritsu now knew that there was nothing Hatori could do to stop them from taking Ritsu back.

Ritsu nodded. "I'm fine Hatori, but what are you doing here?"

"They brought me," He pointed to Misaki. Hatori frowned when he noticed how happy Ritsu looked. Wasn't he frightened? "And Takano is worried about you, you know." Was there no danger to him after all? Hatori thought, relaxing slightly. Misaki rolled his eyes at Hatori's comment.

Ritsu looked away. "I'm fine. It's actually been fun here…" Ritsu couldn't stop the feeling of guilt though. Hatori cocked his head as he noticed that he was more relaxed than when he last saw him. Still it wasn't good to stay with those who wanted to kill them in the first place.

"Both of you stay here." Ritsu and Hatori turned to Misaki and Shinobu. "We need to get Usagi-san and Miyagi to join us." Misaki said.

"Don't go anywhere!" Shinobu warned. "Ritsu take care of Hatori, don't let him wonder off." Ritsu nodded. They went out the door.

"So, you really are alright?"

Ritsu nodded. "They were really nice to me; I don't know why Takano-san said they were evil, Misaki is so protective of me."

"I see. Excuse me Ritsu; I need to make a call."

"Ah, don't go too far, this is a big place and you could easily get lost."

Hatori nodded. "I'll just be outside through the open window." Ritsu nodded to Hatori as he went outside and took out his phone. Ritsu wondered who he was calling.

Ritsu turned his attention to the beautiful room in the meantime. There was a massive table of polished wood so dark it was near black, more windows covered the room, and the ceiling went up for miles which amazed him. This place never failed to leave him speechless with how this Castle was designed. He wondered how long it took to build this master piece. He wanted to explore more, get lost and enjoy trying to find his way again because he knew that even lost he would be too amazed and distracted with the work of art and history this place emitted.

"Who is this?"

Ritsu turned to the voice and widened his eyes.

Takano!? Ritsu sputtered, what was he doing here!?

Takano smiled and made his way toward him. It couldn't be him, more of the madness maybe? Ritsu stepped back.

No wait. Ritsu studied the man more. He looked older, his chest wider, and had an air about him that was dangerous, not that Takano didn't emit that himself but every time he was with him he was gentle and kind. The man stood in front of him and Ritsu realized he was a bit taller than Takano.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…?" The man was asking for his name. It wasn't Takano after all.

"Ah, Onodera Ritsu," Ritsu bowed, was this Takano's brother? They looked so alike!

"Ryuu Haitani." He bowed.

"Um, are you related to Takano-san by any chance?"

"Hmm? You mean Masamune? He's my son."

Ritsu gawked. This was his father!? "Oh! I'm sorry! I really thought.-"

Ryuu waved it away. "I understand. I look a lot like my son don't I?"

Ritsu nodded. "It's uncanny." Wait then why was his last name Haitani and not Takano? Wait, so that makes Haitani Takano's brother!? Then why were the last names different!? Ritsu was completely confused.

"So what are you doing here Ritsu? Aren't you supposed to be with my son?"

"Ah, Misaki brought me here." Ritsu was completely nervous now; this was Takano's father so he had to make a good impression! Not that he was going out with Takano or anything, he just, well…

"I see." Ryuu circled Ritsu examining him making Ritsu tense even more. "Interesting, I see why my son could be obsessed with you." Ryuu pinched his cheeks playfully. "You are cute."

Ritsu blushed. "Ha!?" Why did everyone keep saying that!? 'No wonder Takano likes you' was it that difficult to get Takano's attention or something?

Ryuu laughed as he let go of the scarlet cheeks. He was instructed not to be mean to Ritsu since he was still a new-born and his emotions were pretty high. **I'll play with him later then. For now…**

"Would you like to join me for chess while we wait for the others? They take forever especially when their mates are with them."

"Um, sure, ah, it would be my pleasure." Mates?

Ryuu led him on the terrace, at a table centered in the puddle of sunshine.

Ritsu took the seat opposite him and glanced about with delight. A brilliant yellow butterfly swooped down on the board, lingering a moment before fluttering off again. Ryuu smiled. "Well now, the god of spring has blessed our match." Ritsu looked at him with confusion. Ryuu smiled. "That butterfly told me much about you already. Pure of heart. Interesting."

Ritsu still didn't get it and Ryuu wasn't explaining more as he set up the pieces. As soon as he was done Ritsu turned the heavy board around, reversing it.

Ryuu glanced at him in question.

"I have to be black. I don't like to go first," he explained. Ritsu studied the pieces; they were fashioned of ebony wood and irony tusk. The rooks were solemn little men; the bishops had long beards and wise little faces. The knights were kilt-clad warriors on prancing horses, the royalty wore flowing robes. He loved the style that they were made. He never seen one so fashioned with such beautiful detail.

"How long have you been playing?" Ryuu asked in amusement.

"All my life. How about you?"

"All my life, which has been considerably longer than yours," He grinned, Ritsu smiled. He felt like Ryuu was more comfortable with him and it did surprise Ritsu that he was relaxed with him as well. He thought he would be stepping on glass with him considering it was Takano's dad.

Ryuu made the first move.

Two games later, one win to Ryuu and one to Ritsu, they decided to change the game to progressive chess since normal chess was too much of a draw between them.

Ritsu laughed as Ryuu beat him cunningly.

"I have to say I never enjoyed a match more than I did with you. It was a pleasure playing with you, Ritsu."

Ritsu smiled. "I enjoyed it as well. I hope to play with you again."

Ryuu grinned. "Oh, we shall don't worry about that."

"Is it finally over?" Ryuu and Ritsu looked up to the dining room to see that the others were watching them. Usami, Misaki, Shinobu, Miyagi, An-Chan, Hatori, Nowaki, and Hiroki were there.

Ritsu eyes widened when he saw Hiroki. He was fighting with Nowaki trying to get out of his arms over and over again. "Baka, stop hugging me," If he was here then maybe Takano…?

Ritsu yelped as he was suddenly hugged from behind. Ritsu looked back to see Haitani.

"Ritsu…" Haitani squeezed him harder. "I missed you!"

"Haitani!" Haitani grinned as he led him to the table. Everyone sat down as the servants served the food. Usagi-san was head of the table with Miyagi and Ryuu beside him, and then it was Misaki and Shinobu, then An-Chan, Hatori, himself, and Haitani sitting next to him, Nowaki and Hiroki took the end.

"I have to say I enjoyed watching you and Ryuu play." Usagi-san said. "Not many could rival him."

Everyone nodded in agreement making Ritsu blush. Ryuu grinned. "Well now Ritsu, you have completely won my heart." Ritsu beamed in pleasure at that. Misaki gave him and Hatori blood to drink since they were thirsty by now.

Everyone started eating then, Stories were passed around and laughter filled the dining room. Even Hatori laughed as he enjoyed Miyagi's stories.

Ritsu blinked as watched everyone talking happily, it looked like a family. Misaki and Shinobu were making fun of Hiroki who was blushing madly as Nowaki suddenly kissed him. Haitani told him tales that seemed like fairy tales and interested him, Usagi-san kept trying to reach out to Misaki who blushed madly and would scoot away.

"Ritsu, how do you like Ireland?" Haitani asked.

Ritsu smiled at him. "I love it, it's beautiful. This is my first time traveling out of Tokyo."

"Really!?" Misaki spoke up. "Then we will take you everywhere! There is so much to see!"

"We will go visit the Pingxi Lantern Festival in Taiwan." Usagi-san spoke up.

"And the Carnival of Rio de Janeiro in Brazil!" Shinobu said.

"You should see the San Fermin Festiva in Pamplona," Ryuu suggested.

Ritsu watched as they named festival after festival around the world and he was excited. He had always wanted to travel and now here it was being offered to him.

Would…would Takano join him?

Haitani leaned close to him. "Would you like to visit around the world Ritsu?" Ritsu smiled and nodded ignoring his earlier thought.

An-Chan came up to him. "I hope to see you again Ritsu, sadly I have to leave now."

Ritsu got up. "It was a pleasure to meet you An-Chan and I cant wait to see you again." Ritsu grabbed her outstretched hand and kissed it.

An-Chan blushed. "And to you too." An-Chan squeezed his hand and left out the room.

Ritsu hadn't realized how much the time flew by until he looked outside and realized it was dark. He was so emerged in the conversations that he lost track of time. Everyone seemed to notice as well as they stood up and excused themselves.

Haitani kissed Ritsu on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow Ritsu, sadly I have work to do but I'll finish as quickly as I can so we can enjoy tomorrow." Ritsu nodded shyly. He was still a bit uncomfortable to be kissed by Haitani.

"Come on Ritsu, I'll show you your room. Hatori follow Shinobu." Hatori nodded. Misaki went through a long hallway passing multiple doors. How was he going to know where he was in the morning?

Misaki noticed and grinned. "Don't worry, I'll come and pick you up in the morning so just relax alright?" Ritsu nodded gratefully.

They entered the last room. The floor was planked of honey-blond wood, polished to a high sheen, with rugs scattered about. A lovely chest sat near the foot of the bed, topped with a pile of folded blankets. Cushioned chairs were arranged before the fire. The fireplace was fashioned of smooth stone. The window on his far right held all of Ireland's beauty for his greedy eyes to feast upon.

The elegantly carved cherry bed was draped in a purple silk to shield him from the outside world. He has seen these designs only in museums.

"This one is yours; you can call me if you need anything."

"Thank you Misaki, for everything. I had so much fun."

Misaki smiled. "I'm glad! Get ready for tomorrow though! It's going to be better! Good night."

"Good night." Misaki left Ritsu alone to change into his sleep cloths and got into bed. He never felt such warm blankets in his life.

Ritsu closed his eyes as exhaustion over took him.

"Don't forget."

Ritsu's eyes shot open to see the man above him, choking him in the next instant. He tried to scream and clawed at the man above him but nothing happened. It was as if his whole body was numbed.

"Remember me. Remember this face and voice. Be afraid when we finally meet."

Ritsu soon blanked out.

* * *

**Mwhahahaha! Cliffhangers! Lol I wanted to say thank you for the Reviews! You guys inspire me to do better! Love you guys! And I wanted to welcome those who just joined with us! I hope you enjoyed! Again Happy New year's! Much love from you good friend April! :3**


	37. Resolution

Chiaki entered his bedroom. He felt sick, like his stomach was doing flips, and his body was slightly shaking. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was fine a while ago and suddenly, as he was left alone; his body was at his worst.

Chiaki made his way to his bed, taking his shirt off on the way. He stopped in front of a mirror and stared at his chest. Scars marred it, marks from previous battles that his Vampire healing couldn't heal.

Some of them he did on his own.

The first few days after he found Hayate's grave and finding out that he searched for him after he disappeared sent him into depression so acute he went crazy. Before Takano slapped some sense into him he was a cold bastard, killing any Vampire who came his way especially if it was Rouge. Sometimes he would get lost in alcohol. He was addicted to that the most. It numbed his pain and made life disappear for a while. He would soon crave it again and again.

He was a monster, he knew it, but he didn't care about it at that time.

Now…

He didn't know what he was anymore.

He turned around to his bed. Tomorrow they would leave the country in search for Hatori and Ritsu. He hoped that they were alright.

Chiaki lay on his back. He watched the ceiling as he thought about the trip. It was going to be a long day tomorrow that much he knew for curtain.

Sleep was soon claiming him and he closed his eyes.

"Don't forget me."

Chiaki's eyes popped wide open when he heard Hayate's voice. He was on top of him, his fingers crushing down on his neck, choking him.

Chiaki couldn't move his hands or his body as he watched Hayate strangle him. "Don't forget me!" Tears ran down Hayate's eyes.

Chiaki couldn't stand that. With whatever will he possessed he forced his hand up and stroked Hayate's cheek making Hayate freeze. "Never. I will always love you Hayate." Chiaki struggled to say.

"Chiaki…"

Tears ran down his own eyes as he brought up his other hand and cupped both of his cheeks. "I'm sorry…I-I'm so sorry. I left you alone…forgive me." Chiaki said in between sobs. He wanted to say this to him for so long. He wanted to apologize over and over again for all the worry he caused him and the grief.

Hayate eased his grip on his neck and said nothing as he watched Chiaki.

"I will never forget you. Never. I love you and always will." Chiaki gashed his teeth as powerful sobs tried to stop the words he needed to get out. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Will you come with me?" Hayate asked calmly.

Go to him? He would have said yes, anything to be with Hayate again, anything to be in his arms and surround himself with Hayate's love again, but…

A flash of Hatori's smiling face appeared in his mind making his heart beat to life for him.

Hatori…

He did love Hayate that would never fade, but the passion, the need, were gone. Every ounce of his passion belonged to Hatori.

His hope for the future-Hatori.

His reason for living-Hatori.

With the shocking revelation, it was as though a weight was lifted from him, a weight that had dragged him down, kept him in the dirt, unable to rise. Not wanting to rise.

"Please Chiaki," Hayate beckoned him. "Come with me."

Chiaki found himself dropping his hands from Hayate's cheeks. He knew this was only a trick, but what both sadden and thrilled him was the revelation that even if this had been Hayate; he would not have gone to him. That would be a betrayal to Hatori.

And he couldn't do that to Hatori.

He loved Hatori.

Dear God.

He had been punishing himself for two hundred years and he didn't want to do it any longer. He wanted freedom from the hate. He wanted to live. With Hatori.

"Hayate." He groaned. "Forgive me yet again." He was finally going to let him go when he vowed he would never love another. "Forgive me."

Hayate was still choking him as darkness consumed his vision. He smiled gently at Hayate. "I love you Hayate." Chiaki closed his eyes.

But not before he saw a gentle smile on Hayate's face.

**-Ritsu ~Dreams**

Ritsu dreamed he was choking under water again.

The man with dark grey hair was pulling him down. He reached up trying to find the hand that pulled him up but he saw nothing.

He watched as the sun reflecting the waters surface going further away from him as he was being dragged into the bottom of the ocean.

Ritsu struggled as much as he could but the man only laughed as he dragged him lower.

Ritsu struggled more.

Nothing.

The man kept laughing.

He was getting annoyed at this.

Ritsu kicked the man with his other foot right in the face.

The guy hissed as he slipped a little on his leg.

Ritsu did it again and again until finally the man let go.

Ritsu frantically swam up, reaching the light on his own.

He grinned.

Ritsu shot up awake, gasping for breath.

Remembering the man who was choking him he reached for his throat and winced at the pain. So the man was really here?

He looked around the room to find it empty.

What the hell? So was it only an illusion or was it real? The pain on his neck told him it was a possibility that the man could be here.

Ritsu rubbed his eyes.

He felt…good. Better than he ever felt before.

Frowning, thinking that it was a trick, he stayed still for a while. His body held no aches and pains except for his neck and he also felt like a fog was lifted from his eyes. Everything seemed so much brighter.

Ritsu got out of bed and went to the mirror.

There were marks on his neck.

Ritsu blinked. He didn't feel panic about them though. He felt eerily calm. Was there something wrong with him?

To tell the truth this was nothing.

He looked back at everything he went through in his short time being a Vampire and realized this was only an annoyance than anything else.

He was turned into a Vampire, he felt like he was being burned in the pits of Hell. He denied his thirst making him sick. He was stabbed and had poison that almost killed him. He was always freaking out on the small things. He killed and watched others kill in front of him.

And that wasn't even the half of it.

So this was nothing.

He looked around his room wondering if he could find bandages for his neck. He didn't want to alarm the others.

"Ritsu?"

Ritsu turned around to find Misaki frowning at him. "Hey Misaki."

Misaki gawked at him. "What the hell happened to your neck!?" He ran to him to inspect it.

"I'm fine Misaki-"

"Like hell!" He looked around the room and sniffed the place. He didn't smell anyone else that was in this room except Ritsu himself. "Come, we are going to see Miyagi." Ignoring Ritsu's protests he used his cloud to shift them to Miyagi's room.

**-Takano**

"Chiaki! Damn it, wake up!"

Chiaki blinked his eyes to see Takano's concerned face above. "What?"

Takano gawked at him. "What the hell do you mean 'what'? Look at your fucking neck!"

Chiaki frowned as he got up from bed and looked in the direction of the mirror. Red marks covered his neck. Was it when Hayate was choking him? Wait, wasn't that only an illusion?

"What het hell happen?"

Chiaki shrugged. He stretched his aching muscles, he needed to run or something, he felt confined in this empty room. He looked around with new eyes. It was too empty.

"Are you serious!?" Takano was shocked at Chiaki's calm behavior. He came in here to wake him up since it was already passed noon and he found him knocked out with claw marks on his neck.

"It's nothing to be concerned about Takano. I feel really good actually." He smiled which only made Takano stare in shock at him. It wasn't a forced smile as he seen for the past few days but a genuine smile that lit his face.

Yokozawa came in with bandages. "Sit down Chiaki."

Chiaki rolled his eyes at the concern in his voice and did what he asked. Yokozawa bandaged his neck as Takano observed him with narrow eyes. "Chiaki you need to tell me what happened."

"Just the poison again."

"The poison did this!?"

Yokozawa studied the marks with a frown. "Give me your hand Chiaki."

Chiaki raised his eyebrow as he gave him his hand. Yokozawa put it against his neck to find out that it was the perfect match.

"You choke yourself!?" Takano yelled out.

Chiaki laughed. So it was the poison after all.

Tears of happiness fell from his eyes. He has never been so happy in his life.

He wanted Hatori here with him now.

**-Ritsu**

Miyagi and Misaki watched him with wide eyes as his hand print was a perfect match on his neck. Ritsu tried not to laugh at their expressions. Apparently he choked himself.

But he didn't care. As long as Miyagi concluded by his blood that he was no longer poisoned he was happy.

"Ritsu are you sure you don't want to rest today?" Misaki asked in concern.

Ritsu shook his head. He had so much energy right now, he wanted to go out and do something, anything. He never felt so happy in his life. Like a weight was lifted off his shoulders and everything became clear.

Misaki looked unconvinced.

Miyagi leaned back in his chair. "Don't worry Misaki; Ritsu is actually really happy right now and too much energy to stay in his room."

Ritsu nodded, grinning at Miyagi.

"Well now." Misaki raised his eyebrows. He never seen a new-born so happy before. It was possible that Ritsu would be fine after all.

"Alright then." Misaki said slowly. He grabbed Ritsu's hand. "Everyone is waiting for us at the dining room." Ritsu let Misaki led him out the door with Miyagi following close by.

* * *

**Hey! My cousins came to visit and that is why I haven't been able to type anything for the pass 2 days! They just left this morning and I only managed to write this since I have work coming up soon. I hope you enjoyed.**

**P.s. I freaken cried when I was writing Chiaki's story! XD I got too into it. XD Also I missed you guys! :3 So much!**

**But 2014! Whoohooo! Hope you guys are enjoying the new year! Much love!**


	38. Relaxing

Ritsu entered the dining room where Usagi-san, Ryuu, Haitani, Shinobu, and Nowaki were already enjoying their meal. Ritsu's mouth watered as sudden hunger assaulted him, he felt like he hadn't ate in ages and the scent of the food was delicious.

Haitani was the first one to notice him. "Ritsu!" He called out happily until he saw his bandaged neck and came running to him with concern. "What happened!?" He cupped the back of his head as he gazed at him lovingly.

Everyone was up from the table and slowly making their way over to him wondering what was going on.

"Who attacked you?" Shinobu asked trying to push Haitani away to expect the wound himself.

Miyagi explained about the poison in his system. "I believe this happened because the poison does it's best to destroy its host so in the end it gathers all of its strength and threw it at him. But Ritsu managed to beat it." Haitani looked proud at him.

"Ritsu, how did you come in contact with this poison?" Usagi-san asked.

Ritsu explained about the Rouge that accidently grabbed Chiaki and shifted back at the Hotel with them.

"So Chiaki was poisoned too?"

Ritsu nodded.

Haitani angled his head gently to the side. He loosened the bandages to view the marks around his neck. Everyone went wide-eyed. "Who did this!?" Haitani asked. His eyes were glowing red with anger.

"The dark gray haired man with glasses," Ritsu answered automatically.

Miyagi frowned. "You didn't tell me this." He wondered how a man was able to sneak into Ritsu's room without alerting the guards. There were trained assassins who fought in many wars, there was no way anyone, either Rouge or Vampire could enter this place.

Ritsu shrugged, "He's an illusion from the poison, I never seen the man before, and yet he has been stalking me since yesterday."

Usagi-san turned to Miyagi, "What does this mean?"

Miyagi thought about it for a moment. "Is it possible the mind is warning Ritsu?"

"Ah, I see where you're getting at." Ryuu nodded.

Ritsu frowned as he recalled what the man said earlier. "He did say to remember him until we finally meet face to face."

Miyagi nodded. "The human mind is an incredible thing. That's why I admire humans, their subconscious minds know more than their conscious minds. Yours is warning you about this man."

Haitani held him tighter. "Don't worry Ritsu; I'll make sure you won't be alone with this man." Everyone nodded in agreement. This warmed Ritsu's heart, these guys only met him yesterday and yet they would do whatever it took to ensure his safety.

Ritsu smiled.

Shinobu frowned. "How is it your so calm about this Ritsu?" If he was in his shoes he would be freaking out.

"I don't know. I'm just happy to be away from the poisoned."

"You don't have to worry about that Shinobu," Miyagi reassured. "It's the after effects of the poison. The poison is like a large weight on Ritsu's shoulders so I could see how happy he is now that it's off."

Ryuu came up and touched his neck.

Ritsu frowned as he felt cool air caress his neck numbing the pain. Ryuu took his hand away and smiled. "There you go. Good as new."

Ritsu reached up to touch his neck to find it completely healed. Surprised, he looked at Ryuu, "Thank you."

Ryuu smiled. "My pleasure," Haitani thanked his father and took the rest of the bandages off.

Haitani led Ritsu to the dining table where everyone else followed.

"Are you sure you are alright Ritsu?" Haitani asked still concerned.

Ritsu smiled at him. "I'm fine. Never felt so good in my life actually." Haitani smiled at his enthusiasm, he looked so cute.

Ritsu enthusiasm gave everyone smiles as they enjoyed their breakfast together. Misaki placed glasses of blood for Ritsu and Hatori to drink. Ritsu eagerly drank his and Hatori warily watched his.

Ritsu looked at Nowaki. "Where's Hiroki?"

"Hmm? Oh, he had to visit the King today. Misaki took him."

"Do you know what about?" Usagi-san asked.

Nowaki shook his head. "He only said it was urgent." Usagi-san only nodded and went back to his food.

"Ritsu you still want to go out with us?" Ritsu looked at Misaki and Shinobu who were excitedly jumping in their seats.

"Where?"

Misaki grinned. "That's our secret!" He turned to Hatori. "Would you like to join us too?" Hatori hesitated. "Come on Hatori! You will have loads of fun!"

"Alright then."

Misaki clapped in excitement. Ritsu saw that Usagi-san smiled at Misaki's excitement. He really wanted to know if Usagi-san was only looking out for Misaki because of Misaki's brother or for the fact that he was really in love with Misaki.

"Are you guys going where I think you guys are going?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah!" Misaki said. He wanted to take Ritsu and Hatori there so that they could both enjoy themselves today.

"Then count me in."

Shinobu smiled at Ryuu. "The more the better," He turned to Miyagi. "Will you come?"

Miyagi shook his head and kissed Shinobu's forehead. "Some other time, just the two of us." Shinobu blushed.

"I'll come too!" Haitani said.

"In that case we will train now before you head out, knowing you guys you'll take forever." Nowaki says. He turns to Ritsu. "Would you join with us again Ritsu?"

Ritsu nodded.

"How about you Hatori?"

"To train?"

"It'll be fun Hatori." Ritsu encouraged.

Hatori smiled at Ritsu. "Alright then."

**-Hatori**

Hatori gasped hard as he sat next to Nowaki on the blue mat. His Karategi was clinging to his skin from the sweat he worked up and his hair was in his eyes.

The sun was completely out today, shooting rays of light down on Irelands Sea and land.

"Here," Nowaki gave him a glass of blood which he eagerly drank down. Misaki and Shinobu were great fighters indeed, Hatori thought.

"You did really good out there. Did you train before?" Nowaki asked him while he it was Ritsu's turn to fight Misaki and Shinobu. He admitted with admiration that Ritsu was doing better than he did as he dodged and threw either Misaki or Shinobu across the room.

Both men always had a look of surprise on their faces which Ritsu grinned to.

"I've taken Karate classes before." But not like this.

Nowaki smiled. "You have given them a good challenge."

"Not as much as Ritsu is doing now."

Nowaki nodded. "He trained with us yesterday." It was no wonder Ritsu already knew what to do without Nowaki's instructions.

Hatori watched as suddenly Ritsu disappeared also; alarmed he looked around the room. "What happ-"

Ritsu landed on his back, his legs still in the air. He blinked a couple of times before he laughed. Misaki stood over him grinning. "You took me by surprise Ritsu! That was awesome!"

Shinobu landed beside them as well. "You almost had him."

"That was amazing!" Ritsu gasped out, Misaki gave him a hand to pick him up from the ground.

"How did you do that?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know. I just had the urge to join you guys and I guess instinct took over."

Hatori watched in amazement. The first time he saw Ritsu he was a timid thing always hiding behind Takano.

But now he looked strong and happy.

Like he belonged here.

Nowaki stood up. "That's all for today. Ritsu make sure you drink before you head off." Ritsu nodded. Nowaki turned to Hatori. "You should drink more too." Hatori nodded as he stood up to join the others.

His muscles felt achingly good as if his body craved for this, he should have done this sooner if he knew that it would clear his mind. He followed the others to the showers.

Hatori was the first to finish his shower and went outside the dojo to take a deep breath. The highland air cooled his lungs, he laughed softly somehow really happy to be out. Back with Takano he had to be careful not to destroy everything with his freakish strength, it was irritating to do so but here he felt free.

When he was first shifted here with Misaki he was amazed by the view of Ireland. He read many stories of Ireland's magic and now he knew that they were right. He was glad to be experiencing it right now.

**If only Chiaki was beside me right now.** Then it would have been perfect for him.

"How are you doing Hatori?" Shinobu asked as he up from behind.

"Good," Hatori paused as he thought about it more. "And not sure."

Shinobu smiled. "If there's anything you want to talk about I'm here, alright?"

Hatori nodded. Takano pictured these guys differently. Cold heartless bastards? Not in the least. "I know Chiaki finally accepted me…a little." Even though they were together his heart still belonged to Hayate. He knew that and it pained him.

"Don't ask for so much Hatori." Shinobu warned.

Hatori sighed. That's exactly what he'd been doing. He wanted all of Chiaki's love. He didn't want to share.

"Know that no matter what Chiaki would always love Hayate. Don't ask him to forget about him."

Hatori stayed quiet.

"Imagine yourself in Chiaki's position. He entered a life where he had no choice but to leave Hayate in order to protect him from himself and when he finally had control of himself he found out that many years had passed and Hayate was dead."

He would have gone crazy if he lost Chiaki like that.

"One night while he was drunk he said how he soon found out that Hayate believed him alive and searched for him for years."

Hatori winced. How could he ever compete with that? Hayate loved Chiaki so much that he spent the rest of his life searching for him?

"I thought you said you didn't know so much about this."

Shinobu smiled, "I didn't know you very well." He shrugged. Hatori understood, he was only protecting Chiaki. "Now I want to hear about you. How are you doing?"

Hatori hadn't really paid attention to himself. "Like I said I feel good after that work out."

Shinobu nodded. "Your body creates too much energy your first year because your body is under going through many changes. Too much pent-up energy causes irritation. So it's good for you to do this on a daily basis. Anything else?"

"The senses are too keen. I could barely concentrate."

"Ignore them and soon they would go away." Hatori reluctantly admitted that he was thirsty. Shinobu nodded. "That's because you new-born's need to drink at least every two hours. I'll tell Misaki to take a cooler with us so that you and Ritsu could drink while we are out there. And Hatori anytime you're thirsty don't keep it in. Tell us."

Hatori nodded. "Fine."

Shinobu smiled. "Good, now come on. We'll get you and Ritsu some glasses of blood before we leave." Shinobu guided Hatori inside.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu gawked at the expensive sports cars out in the front yard waiting for them.

A red Chevrolet corvette, a Land Rover Range Rover Evoque, an Audi Q7, a Lamborghini, and many more he had no names for, were parked for the others to chose from.

Ryuu carried a cooler to the back of the Range Rover. Shinobu grabbed Hatori and took him to the Chevrolet Corvette. Haitani waved at Ritsu as he entered the Audi Q7, he was also carrying a large bag. Ritsu wondered what was in there.

Misaki pulled him over to a Lamborghini. "You're coming with me."

"You know how to drive?" Ritsu asked disbelievingly.

"Of course." Misaki grinned. He opened the scissor door for Ritsu to climb in. Ritsu liked the interior, the black leather seats, and the technology it presented.

Misaki started the engine to a purr which impressed Ritsu. Misaki grinned. "Usagi-san gave this to me as a birthday gift."

He could tell that Misaki really loved this car. "It's a beautiful car Misaki." Misaki nodded as he put the car into drive and went out the gate first. They drove out in the highland fields for a few minutes until they entered a forest.

Ritsu started outside with wonder as they entered an alcove of trees up the mountain. He could see how the sun tried to peak its way to them over the leaves giving the forest a beautiful glow. He watched as deer's walked with their young, how they passed small rivers, and wolves running with them for a minute before disappearing into the forest.

Misaki looked over and laughed at his expression. Ritsu was against the glass like a little kid.

Ritsu smiled at him. "It's amazing."

Misaki nodded. "Wait till we travel around the world. You'll be speechless Ritsu."

He already was just by Ireland's nature. After a few more miles they stopped at a dirt road beside the road. Misaki parked and got out.

"Come on Ritsu we are almost there."

The others parked next to them and got out. They went on the dirt walkway into the forest. He looked at Misaki wondering where they were going. Misaki only smiled at him.

Ritsu frowned as he heard water crashing into something. What was that? As they got closer it got louder. They crossed a wooden bridge and Ritsu froze.

Ritsu's eyes widened as he spotted a waterfall.

"Here we are!"

Ritsu watched as Haitani walked on to a small house a few feet away to put the bag down. Ryuu put down the cooler next to the bag and took off his shirt. Ritsu looked to Haitani and Shinobu as they did the same. "We're going to swim?" Ritsu asked excitedly.

Misaki grinned. "Yes!"


	39. Takano-san?

**Sorry everyone! I was suppose to upload this this morning but for some reason I couldn't upload any chapters! I don't know if you guys experienced the same thing, but yeah. **

**Also VAMIPReyaoifan, you asked for some Kirishima x Yokozawa and I will do that! It's just that I'm so distracted with the others, but I will do it soon! Sadly it's going to be only one chapter but I will describe everything that they went through and how they came to be together. :) it will be long!**

**And again HI to everyone who just joined! I'm hope your enjoying! **

**Much love!**

* * *

"Where's Ritsu?" Takano demanded with a death glare.

Usagi-san sighed as his butler led Takano and Yoshino in the Salon. He wondered how Takano managed to find them so quickly. He made sure to hide his tracks when he left Tokyo. "Don't worry about him right now. Go ahead and sit down." He motioned to the seats in front of him.

The Salon was elegantly designed for conferences and meetings. Velvet canapé chairs surrounded a large table filled with papers he was looking at, a large fireplace stood off to the side, bookshelves filled with documents from the ancient times filling its space and the walls were covered with paintings worth fortunes.

Takano and Yoshino walked into the room and sat down. "Where are they?" Takano asked.

"They just went out to have some fun." He casually said making Takano grit his teeth.

"Where?"

"You're going to have to wait…" Usagi-san looked at Yoshino's bandaged neck. So he went through it too, was that natural for the poison to do at the end?

"I'm not going to wait. I want to see Ritsu now!"

Usagi-san waved it away. "I told you they just left."

"Then tell me where so I could go find them myself!" Takano clenched his fist as if ready to hit someone.

Usagi-san sighed. "Really Takano, have patience. You'll see for yourself that he is in good condition, he has improved since the last time you saw him."

"I'll see that for myself."

"How did you find us?" Usagi-san asked curiously.

Yoshino answered, "Hatori called us telling us he was taken to Ireland, though he didn't know where in Ireland so it took a while to find you."

"Ah, so that was it." Bored, Usagi-san leaned back in his chair as his butler brought in red wine for the three of them. Takano has changed, Usagi-san observed. He never let emotions get the better of him, hell he never showed any emotion before and now he looked on the verge of destroying the whole room in any second.

"Are they really alright?" Chiaki asked.

Usagi-san smiled. "Perfect question. Yes they are. They are actually enjoying themselves with the others."

Takano scowled. "When they come back we're taking them out of here."

Usagi-san glared at him. "No, they will be staying with us until we know for sure their conditions are stable."

"There's no way-"

"Takano, enough, I have already told you on the phone about their conditions. Hell, Miyagi told me of the fact that they were starving. You don't know what the hell you're doing."

"And I expect you suddenly care about them? Last I heard you were out to kill them."

Usagi-san nodded. "That was when Misaki brought him here and I got to know him."

"Why did Misaki suddenly have an interest to Ritsu?"

Usagi-san leaned back in the chair. "I believe it was out of curiosity at first but then he started to really like Ritsu as a friend. Even Shinobu has taken a liking to him and Hatori." Usagi-san saw how Takano was still unconvinced and sighed. "Look if you want to see for yourself then stay. But know this Takano; Ritsu and Hatori are not leaving until they pass the effects of new-born's. If you take Ritsu or Hatori then you will be haunted down."

Takano gritted his teeth. "Don't threaten me Usami."

"Don't be stupid Takano. If you really love Ritsu then let him stay, for his own good."

Usagi-san could tell Takano was fighting the urge to retort back, instead Takano glared at him. "How long do you expect to keep Ritsu?"

Usagi-san shook his head in disappointment. "So selfish. Don't you see that Ritsu has already been through a lot? Don't forget that I have sensed all his fears and pains and that man has been through more than any of us. He needs space if not you're going to lose him forever."

"Why do I get the feeling that Takano won't listen to us?"

Usagi-san turned to the doorway to see Miyagi casually come in.

Miyagi looked at Takano. "Your Ritsu is in constant shock, he is suffering from depression, odd mood swings, anxiety, and a heavy sense of loss." Miyagi sat down beside them. "And all those symptoms may lead to suicide."

Takano flinched. Usagi-san saw how pale Takano got then. He didn't know how Ritsu was doing it but he was surviving with whatever stubbornness he possessed. Takano had to understand that in order to save him they needed to take it easy on him

"Give us a chance Takano. I know you don't trust us but we have come to love Ritsu. We want him to live."

Takano stayed quiet as he took in the information. "What is the cure then?"

**-Ritsu**

Misaki led Hatori and Ritsu up the mountain side of the waterfall. The rocks were slippery from the water next to them and Ritsu kept slipping multiple times trying to get to the top. Luckily Misaki was behind him so he would catch him before he fell back to the bottom.

Earlier Haitani opened the huge bag he carried and took out knee long shorts. Everyone changed into them, it was better to move around than their long jeans.

Ritsu looked down to see that they were very high from the ground. Haitani smile at him reassuringly. They were patient with them as he and Hatori climbed up slowly and cautiously. Shinobu was already at the top watching them climb up. Ritsu wondered how rock climbers do this; it was hard enough trying to find a rock to pick himself up without having it come off.

Finally, after what seemed like hours they reached the top. Ritsu was amazed by the view it gave. He could see the forest for miles as well as the ocean.

"Come on Ritsu stop daydreaming." Misaki pulled him back to the present to watch wide eyed as Haitani jumped off the edge and landed with a big splash. "Your turn Ritsu." Misaki grinned.

"Ah, I'll go later…" There was no way he was jumping from there! He thought there was something on top that they wanted to show him.

"Come on Ritsu, don't be chicken!" Ryuu called out. He was waiting at the bottom swimming around the edge.

"Just tuck your legs and arms together as you hit the bottom and you will be fine. It's really fun." Misaki went behind him.

"I don't know Misaki…" Ritsu looked over the edge. So high!

"Ready? Set, go!" Misaki counted really fast as he picked Ritsu up and threw him over the edge. His whole body tensed as he fell down, he tucked his legs and arms together as Misaki said and dived into the water.

Water assaulted his senses as his body slowed down. He opened his eyes and watched in amazement to see that he was nowhere near the bottom of the waterfall, there was several more feet down. He saw different colored fish swimming around him and thousands of plants with different colors surrounded him. There was a pink Sea Anemone, a strange combination of baby blue and red Coral, yellow sponge, and so many more. Ritsu watched a bright green fish made its way over to him before swimming upward reminding him that he needed air soon.

Ritsu came up laughing.

Misaki and Shinobu landed beside him with a huge splash. Ritsu looked up to Hatori. "Come on Hatori!" Ritsu called out. Hatori grinned. He drew back several feet and ran over the edge. Ritsu yelled out playfully as Hatori landed so close to him.

Ritsu grinned as they splashed at each other. Ritsu scooted over trying to get away only to be grabbed by Haitani from behind.

"Hold your breath." He said.

Ritsu did and Haitani brought him down. Underwater Haitani let him go and motioned for Misaki's and Shinobu feet. Ritsu nodded knowing what he wanted him to do. They swam toward the legs and Haitani motioned with his fingers. One, two, three!

As hard as he could he grabbed Misaki's feet and pulled down as Haitani pulled Shinobu.

Haitani and Ritsu swam up and swam away as they tried to get revenge.

Ryuu stood to the side enjoying the water and watching them with a grin.

**~Hours later…**

Ritsu got out of the water to grab a glass of blood. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He looked back to see Misaki doing tricks as he jumped from the top.

Ritsu opened the cooler and drank two glasses. As he heads back Ryuu motions for him to join him, he was resting at the edge of the waterfall watching everyone play around.

Ritsu took a seat next to Ryuu. "I have to say thank you Ritsu."

Ritsu looked at Ryuu with a confused frown.

Ryuu smiled. "I haven't seen my son have so much fun before."

Ritsu blushed. "I didn't do anything really."

Ryuu shook his head. "Ever since you came in his life he has been smiling more than when he was a child. So thank you." Ritsu blushed beet red. "You know…I wonder how Masamune's smile looks like."

Startled Ritsu looked at Ryuu questioningly.

"Masamune has never smiled. Well, not to my knowledge. He was always alone and wondering about." He looked to Haitani as he wrestled with Hatori who was surprisingly winning. "He and Haitani don't talk to each other. They have hated each other since they were children. I wanted them to get along but everything I tried wouldn't work. I wasn't there much in their lives because of work and their mothers weren't there either."

Ritsu frowned. "Mothers?" he asked uncertainly.

Ryuu nodded. "Haitani was born from my wife and Masamune from my mistress."

"Oh! I-I see…" He didn't know how to react to that.

Ryuu grinned. "I married my wife out of an arranged marriage but I didn't love her. I was in love with my Mistress. Masamune is older than Haitani."

"Um, why are their last names different?" He always wondered since Ryuu's last name was Haitani.

"I gave Masamune his mother's last name."

Ritsu looked at Haitani. "Why do they hate each other?" They should be grateful to have each other. Ritsu would have loved to have a brother or sister.

"My wife put some nasty stuff in Haitian's head and….well basically made him hate his half-brother."

Maybe he could do something? He didn't like the thought of them fighting; they should try to get along.

"That's why I would love it if you chose my son, Haitani."

Ritsu blinked at him. Wait, what?

"He seems to have fallen in love with you." Ryuu observed.

"Ah, no, he's just a friend."

Ryuu glances at him in amusement. "And yet he's already kissed you."

Ritsu blushed more. "No, that was…" Haitani was his wolf, the one who comforted him when he needed it the most. He was only a friend to him and what Haitani was doing was just showing affection….Right?

"I suggest you chose Haitani. You see Masamune has a duty to his people to bare a son for the next heir." Ritsu flinched. "Haitani has no such obligations, so why not chose him?"

**Because I don't love him!**

Ritsu blinked. Wait….What!? Did that mean he was in love with…

"Think about it please." To the others he called out. "Hey it's getting late; it's time to go in."

Ritsu looked up with surprise that the sun was already setting down. It only felt like an hour, he wished this day didn't have to end.

Haitani made his way over to him. "Let's go inside Ritsu. You're shivering."

"Ah, yeah, sure."

Haitani frowned. Why did he look so uncertain now?

They followed Ryuu inside the small house so they could dry off and change. Ritsu liked the small house. The living room was big enough for ten people; pillows surrounded a small table for them to sit.

Haitani came prepared with loads of towels and fresh cloths. Haitani pulled out random shirts and jeans and handed them to anyone who got them. Ritsu laughed as his was too big. His shirt looked like a night gown.

"Sorry, I just grabbed all large so deal with it." Haitani grinned.

"Why do I get the feeling that you did that on purpose Haitani?" Ryuu asked.

Haitani grinned at his father which made Ryuu blink at him.

Ritsu watched this. Ryuu looked surprised Haitani was playing with him. Was it really so foreign for Haitani to do so? His heart ached for him and Takano. They deserved happiness.

"Let's go everyone! Dinner is almost going to be served!"

Everyone cheered as they rushed out the door.

**~Later**

They entered the house laughing.

"Hurry up and change Ritsu. Dinner will be served in a few minutes." Misaki said. Everyone waved at him as they headed for their own rooms to change.

Ritsu nodded and ran to his room. He couldn't wait to have dinner with everyone again, being with them reminded him of what a family would be like. He never got to enjoy much with his foster family like this; they were always busy with business. He excitedly wondered what tomorrow would bring.

He entered his room and headed straight to the closet. He changed into jeans and was buttoning his shirt as he came out, ready to head out the door again.

"Looks like you're having fun."

Ritsu froze.

He slowly turned in the direction of the bed to see Takano leaning against the bedpost with his arms crossed.

His heart stopped.

"Takano-san?"


	40. Finally

**-.- ummm….sorry…I have to admit it was my fault…XD**

**My mom got into Korean drama's and I knew not to be there when they watch it because they got WAY into it in the last one and I knew I would too…**

**Well…..**

**Yesterday I accidently sat down with them and watched a little…went to my room…went back…went to my room…Went with my family…**

**I GOT TOO FREAKEN INTO IT! Its called 'Scent of a Woman' it has 16 episodes.**

**Fucken hell! I stayed up all night to get to episode 15, I can't finish it! If the heroin dies OMF'in HELL NO! I don't wanna know! It made me cry so many times! DX it's cute, funny as hell, and so much omg (But the guy is HOT) xD IT'S ADDICTING! I COULDNT STOP! OMG!**

…**.Sorry….XD You know I love you guys right? I'm sorry! I will not do it again! XD NEVER AGAIN!**

**Much love! Enjoy!**

Misaki took off his still soaking shirt over his head. He shivered from the cold air that hit his muscular bare chest and reached for another shirt just as Usagi-san came in the room.

"How was your day Misaki?"

Misaki jumped at the voice, he turned to see Usagi-san studying him with heated eyes. He blushed and quickly put on the shirt. "I-it was fun." He stumbled.

Misaki made sure to keep a good distance from him knowing that every time he came in his room it was always to touch him which he always managed to avoid.

When will this luck end though?

Usagi-san sat down on a chair.

When Usagi-san brought his brother and him here Usagi-san expected them to stay for much longer than they had intended. He would always find excuses for them to stay, saying that it was too cold out or that Misaki looked sick or something.

His brother would always fall for it.

Though Misaki admitted he was glad for it.

Misaki looked at Usagi-san who was studying him with something akin to gentleness in his eyes. "Do you need something Usagi-san?"

"Hmm? No…Actually, Takahiro called. He said he would be coming later today."

"Onii-Chan's coming?" It been so long since he seen his brother!

His brother, thanks to Usagi-san, is a scholar for the King and he hardly had any time to visit. The last time he saw him was almost fifty years ago. Usagi-san nodded. "He said he had a surprise for us."

Misaki cocked his head. He was wondering what it was. "Knowing him it's more souvenirs."

Usagi-san laughed. "That's Takahiro for you." Misaki watched as Usagi-san smiled gently at the mention of his brother. It made Misaki's fist clench.

**This one-sided love hurts…**

"Misaki?"

Misaki blinked. "What?"

Usagi-san studied him before getting up and moving toward him.

Panicked, Misaki moved away. "Ah, we got to go, everyone is waiting for us."

"What's wrong Misaki? Why do you look so sad?" Misaki saw the loving concern on Usagi-san's face, **Why can't I have him all to myself? ** Usagi-san was always so kind, so caring.

"Nothing!" Misaki tried to reassure but Usagi-san must have seen past the rouse because he just kept coming until Misaki was pinned against the wall.

"Misaki…" Usagi-san reached for him.

Crap! Misaki used his cloud to escape.

Yet he could hear Usagi-san's frustrated sigh.

**-Hatori**

Hatori blinked as he watched Chiaki sleeping soundly on the chair, his head resting on the table beside him. How long has Chiaki been waiting here?

He reached down to stroke his cheek. He was actually here, it wasn't his imagination.

Hatori frowned, why did he have bandages around his neck?

His eye widened, did he experience the same thing as Ritsu?

Frantic, he shook Chiaki up. "Yoshino! Yoshino wake up."

"Ngh, Tori?" Hatori's heart fluttered at the gentle use of his nick-name. Hatori grabbed Chiaki up and took him to the bed. He gently placed Chiaki there and then leaned down to kiss him.

Chiaki moaned, wrapping his arms around Hatori's neck and bringing him closer. Surprised, Hatori leaned up to stare in his eyes.

They looked so clear. The last time he saw his eyes they were clouded with fear, sadness, uncertainty, and self-pity. Now…He looked so happy somehow.

"Tori?" Chiaki sat up. "How are you? Are you alright? They didn't do anything to you did they?" Chiaki inspected him, looking for any type of injury.

Hatori watched him with a frown. He was different now, did something happen while he was here? Was it because of Hayate?

"Yoshino?" Chiaki looked up at him. "Did…what happened to your neck?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's was just the poison." He said casually, as if it was nothing to be worried about.

Panicked he reached for the bandages. "Who choked you?" he winced at the red marks.

"I did."

"No, I mean…" Ritsu said that a man choked him, the illusion. Who was his illusion?

Chiaki cocked his head in confusion before he understood what Hatori meant. "Oh…It was Hayate." He gradually admitted.

Hatori winced. Chiaki only watched him, observing his reaction to the news. Why wasn't Chiaki depressed about it? The man Chiaki loved for two hundred years had choked him, even if it was an illusion, it would have still been a dramatic episode for him.

"Chiaki…what happened last night?"** Why are you so calm about this!?**

Chiaki studied him for a few more seconds as if preparing him for something. "Tori…First, know that I'm in love with you."

Hatori's world stopped and focused on the man in front of him. He couldn't breath as he saw the love Chiaki gave him through his eyes, showing him that he meant those words.

Chiaki blushed as he grabbed on to Hatori's hands. "Hayate asked me to join him."

Hatori sucked in a breath.

No.

There was no way Hayate was taking him away. Hatori angled Chiaki's face up to him and kissed him possessively.

Chiaki pulled away, "Tori wait!"

"No." Hatori kissed him again. He leaned down making Chiaki lie down on the bed as Hatori ravaged his mouth. Gasping Chiaki grabbed Hatori's hands and switched their positions where Chiaki was now straddling Hatori.

"Damn it Tori, I said wait!" Chiaki pinned Hatori's hands over his head not letting Hatori up. "I couldn't go with Hayate!"

Hatori stopped moving as he looked at Chiaki's flushed face with shock.

Chiaki's eyes soften as he continued. "Before I could even form an answer to his question I thought about you and how I couldn't bare to leave your side." Chiaki leaned up, letting Hatori go. "I know it wasn't real but even if it was really Hayate…I wouldn't have gone."

"Chiaki…" He could see how hard it was to let go. How could he ask him of that?

He leaned up to kiss the tears that fell from Chiaki's eyes away. Chiaki smiled at that.

"I won't ask you to forget about Hayate, Chiaki. I know how much you loved him." He kissed Chiaki's hands. "I'll give you all of myself. Everything that I have."

Chiaki gave Tori a quick kiss. "And I am yours, Yoshiyuki."

Smiling happily Hatori took Chiaki down with him.

Their kiss was never so sweet.

**-Ritsu**

Takano stopped mere inches in front of him, his gaze adoring as he studied Ritsu. Ritsu on the other had was frozen in fear, he was still uncertain about Takano's intentions with him and how everyone wanted him to chose Haitani over Takano.

How did Takano get here? Why was he here? When did he get here?

**He...didn't get tired of me?**

"Ritsu…" The longing in his voice and that loving look in his eyes broke him.

He missed him.

He ached for him.

He went a full day and a half without Takano by his side and he never felt so lonely in his life.

Not even when he lost his parents.

Tears ran down his eyes as a sob escaped his mouth alarming Takano.

"Masamune…!"

Ritsu went into Takano's arms, his own arms wrapping tightly around him. His sobs echoed in the room as he clung onto Takano.

He never wanted to be parted like that again.

Takano didn't say anything as he clung to Ritsu. He scattered little kisses hoping to calm Ritsu down.

"Easy now love, I got you." He picked Ritsu up and sat down on the bed with Ritsu straddling him. Ritsu only tightened his arms around Takano, not wanting one inch of separation from him

Throughout the day he blocked Takano from his mind so he wouldn't feel so lonely. But now seeing him again was like a damn had broken and everything came tumbling out.

Ritsu wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

"Are you alright Ritsu? They didn't do anything to you did they?"

Ritsu shook his head, still unable to speak yet.

Takano reached up to remove his arm from his eyes forcing him to stare at Takano. He leaned forward to touch Ritsu's forehead with his own.

"Tell me what's wrong love? I'll do everything in my power to fix it. Please don't cry anymore. I'm here now."

Ritsu smiled wobbly, he was here now, that's all that Ritsu wanted. "I'm…F-fine." Ritsu sniffed. "So…So happy….th-that your…h-here."

Takano smiled. He reached up to cup the back of Ritsu's head. "And I'll never leave you again."

Takano slanted his lips against Ritsu's, making sweet love with his lips before coxing Ritsu's mouth to open so that their tongues danced with each other.

Ritsu moaned and kissed him back.


End file.
